Forbidden Love
by ElizabethCullen09
Summary: Edward Masen is a senior in high school and has a 3 year old daughter. When his mother kicks him out and he and his daughter are forced to move in with his dad. What'll happen when he meets vampire Bella?
1. Edward

**Heyy it' my first fan fic I'm writing so BE NICE PLZZ!!! Anyway, just read it. Haha. I can be demanding obviously, but I'm not mean. I swear. I'm looking for friends on here I can talk to anyway soo yeahh. Haha, well anyway plzz read! :D **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight *sobs* but I do own Stephanie and Juliet. **

EPOV

"Sweetie, stop playing with that" I told my daughter who was playing with a switch on her seat. She looked at me and gave me a shy look. Since I'm 18 and legally an adult, she can ride with me without my parents with us.

"Sorry, daddy" she said. I smiled and kissed her head. She looked out the window to the clouds, her bronze ringlets bouncing.

My names Edward Masen. I'm 18 and a senior in high school. I have a 3 year old daughter named Juliet. Yes I was 16 when I got my girlfriend, Jessica, pregnant. It was a shock but she decided she wanted to keep her. I agreed and wanted to be apart of my daughter's life. She was more than happy I would stick around. I was there for everything, ultra-sounds to cravings. When she went into labor I was a nervous wreck. Jessica wanted my father, Edward Sr., to deliver Juliet. He was more than happy to. When she came out I was ecstatic. So happy. But when Juliet turned one years old, Jessica decided she couldn't take being a mother so young. She gave up all custody rights and I had to sign papers giving me full custody. My parents were devastated and my family supported me no matter what. My parents are divorced, so when my mother, Elizabeth, got a new husband he didn't like me or Juliet and my mother kicked me out.

So now I'm on a plane to Forks, Washington where my father lives to stay with him and his fiancée, Stephanie. I've only met her a couple times and she was so nice and motherly, I gave my father the approval. They were both devastated when my mother kicked me out. They called her and she said it wasn't her fault Josh didn't like me. I really don't give a shit about Josh. He can go crawl in a hole and die. So that's why I'm going to live my new step-mother who is more of a mother than Elizabeth ever will be, and my father.

"Daddy we're landing, we're landing!" Juliet squealed from her seat. I chuckled and she started bouncing in her place.

"Calm down, baby" I chuckled at her.

"I wanna see Grandpa Eddie and Nana Steph" she whined. I smiled at the nickname she gave my father because she couldn't say Edward. He hated it when Stephanie said it, but it just sounded cute coming from s 3 year old.

"We'll see them soon. Look! We landed!" I said softly pointing to the window. She whipped her head and started bouncing.

"We're here, we're here!" she squealed. The plane stopped and they started letting people off. I unbuckled mine and Juliet's seat belt and she stood. I got out our carry-on and gave her, her little backpack and she put it on. I grabbed my little bag and we got off the plane.

"Ok Juliet stay by my side at all times do you hear me? You can get lost in here at any time" I told her calmly, but sternly. She nodded.

"Ok let's go get our stuff" I told her. She smiled and nodded. After searching for 10 minutes for out bags I finally found them. Juliet rolled around her Dora suitcase and her bag on top. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen yet. She's so small.

"Do you see them?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet" I said.

"Look for your hair, daddy" she said. I smiled and nodded. I saw a woman with light hazel eyes and that signature smile. Stephanie. She looks younger from when I last saw her.

"I found Nana Steph" I said looking down at Juliet.

"Where?" She asked excitedly. I squatted down at her height and pointed they were close to us and were staring. I would watch her. She ran full speed and I calmed down seeing as when my Dad picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mom" I smiled at Stephanie. Her eyes brightened and she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello! I can't believe you're here!" she smiled.

"Hello Nana Steph" Juliet smiled. Stephanie picked her up and squeezed her.

"Hi Dad" I smiled at my Dad. He gave me a one armed hug.

"Hi son, it's good to have you back" he smiled. I returned it and he led us out of the airport and to the car. It was a Mercedes and there was a car seat in the back for Juliet.

"Nice car" I commented

"You'll love your homecoming present" he grinned and Stephanie giggled. After piling in we drove.

"So how've you been?" Dad asked, checking to see I Juliet was a sleep, which she was, so he can start _this _conversation

"Good, good. It's been hard, but I pulled through" I said looking out the window. There was no sun, or clear blue skies. It was dark and gloomy. It was perfect though.

"And how did it go with your mother?"

"Well when she said she had a boyfriend, I didn't care. I focused on school work, my classes, Juliet. Jessica moved, by the way. Good riddance. But anyway he bluntly told mom and me at one dinner mom wanted to have as a 'family'" I put in air quotes, "he said he hated teenagers and kids, and wanted me out of the house when they got married. Mom said I didn't have anywhere to go and that she loved me and Juliet which is complete bullshit, but he suggested my father so mom agreed. I got no say in it and Juliet was completely confused. I told her to go watch some TV so I could talk with them privately. He flat out said he hated me and mom kicked me out" I shrugged. Stephanie looked like she was cry, and Dad gripped the wheel tighter.

"Your mother is a bitch" he grumbled. Stephanie's eyes widened a little, and I snorted and started laughing quietly.

"It's true! You'll see the house in a few hours and you'll get to settle in" he said. I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it. After an hour I got tired and laid my head on the cushion side of Juliet's car seat and fell asleep.

**Like? Love? Hate? Idk anymore things I can say haha. Jordan is reading a fanfic about Bella moving here with her daughter, plus she wrote one like that and I'm rambling aren't I? Whatevvss she is reading one. So I turned the plot to…..EDWARD!!!! Hah soo review at that green button below…down…your almost there….your there! All you have to do is click it and tell me what you think!! Haha! **

**Oh! And one more thing!!! Ok well like the summary said, Bella's a vampire. The story is switched, and Edward has a daughter. Soo Carlisle and Esme are her coven leaders so I put Edward Sr. as his guardian. For now! I won't spoil the story!! Ok well I'll let y'all go nowww. Plzzz review!!!!! Haha well ttyl!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabethh **


	2. Home

**Ok so they're at the house. This is pretty cool too haha. Well plzz read!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Stephanie and Juliet! That's a plus! No not really, I still don't got my Twilight. :( Well you guys can see I don't like to talk normally so get used to it **** hope you like!!!!**

EPOV

"Daddy we're here!" Juliet said tapping my face lightly. I smiled and kissed her hands lifting my head.

"Hello to you sweetie" I grinned. She smiled and undid her buckles on her carseat as Dad opened our door.

"Thanks" I saw their house and it looked like a house my dad would buy. It was a two-story tan colored house and they had a purple door. I laughed at that.

"Stephanie, I like the purple door" I laughed. She smiled.

"Thank you! See Ed!" she rambled at my Dad. He got my bags and carried them inside while Stephanie carried Juliet's. I picked Juliet up and inside it was like a Roman home. There were two columns near the door and there was a mosaic in the foyer. The curtains were red and had gold cuffs. It was amazing. On the outside you expect a cozy little home, but no I wasn't expecting this.

"Grandpa Eddie the house is so cool!" Juliet called. The kitchen was granite and the stove was cool too. There was a mosaic above that too.

"I got a _lot_ of inheritance money. Also my savings. And my salary. Along with Steph's money we got his hot shot" Dad explained. He must've saved a _lot. _

"Follow me, I'll show you your rooms" Dad smiled. With Juliet still in my arms, I followed my dad up the staircase to the send floor.

"This is your room Juliet" my dad grinned and opened the door.

Juliet got her room and it was pink everywhere. The bed was carriage and steps to get up. The ceiling had this design on it that matched the room. A little table for a little tea-set and in back of her carriage bed was a castle wardrobe closet. It was my little girl's dream room. I smiled at her shocked face. This was too much, not that I didn't like it for her but it must've cost a fortune!

"This is my room?" she squeaked. My parents laughed and nodded.

"I'll stay with Juliet and show her, her room. Edward go show Edward his room" Stephanie laughed. Confusing.

"C'mon son" Dad said and we walked across the hall to my room he opened the door and it was so cool! The walls were grey, and the bed was a black and white striped, and it was inside a black wood drawer the floor was wood and the closet was a mirror slide with little messages from dad in black marker. They weren't gooey; they were dorky like 'hang ten dude', 'sup?', 'be a teenager for once!' Just my dad trying to be cool.

"You like?" he asked. I nodded and Dad threw my bags on the floor. I rolled my eyes and went to go tell Stephanie my thanks. She and Juliet were lying in her bed.

"Nana Steph?" my baby girl asked Stephanie.

"Yeah baby?"

"What happened to my mommy?" she asked innocently. Stephanie was a loss for words

"She loved you. But she had to move so you have to be with your daddy" she answered.

"Why don't I see her?" Juliet asked.

"She lives too far away" Stephanie told her.

"I wish I could meet her" she said. I decided to walk in at that moment.

"So baby you like your room?" I asked lying across Juliet's bed and propping my head on my arm. She sat up.

"Yes! Do you like yours daddy?" she asked and her eyes were bright and happy. I saw the change in her from when we left my mom's house to my dad's. She seemed happier, more alive.

"I like my room very much. Thank you so much Stephanie" I smiled at her.

"No problem sweets" she smiled back.

"What do you say Juliet?" I asked her. We were working on her manners.

"Thank you Nana Steph for my room" she said and hugged Stephanie's head.

"No problem. Oh and we've got a surprise for you. Come on Juliet let's who your Daddy what me and Grandpa Eddie got him" she said. Juliet nodded and reached up for me to pick her up. I did so and we followed her down the hall and there were two white doors. She opened them and there is was. My piano, in a Romanian room. It was in four columns with red drapes, and flowers and my piano was inside of the four columns. It was so elegant. I put Juliet down and literally ran to my piano. It was the one from my mother's house. I could tell from the white crayon marks and my name carved at the end.

"Surprised?" she asked. I nodded and I started to play a verse. It was still the same and everything!

"That was pretty, Daddy!" Juliet chirped. I smiled at her and played some random tune. She smiled.

"The rules are still the same for my piano, Juliet" I told her. She nodded and I got up.

"Thank you" I smiled. We walked back to Juliet's room and started talking about what I was interested in and just little things about me, for Juliet also.

"Did you see your gift?" Dad asked joining us. Stephanie put Juliet in her lap so he took her spot. I shook my head. He grinned and nodded over to the window. I got up and followed him. There in the driveway was a Volvo. Not just any Volvo, a Volvo c30! The car I've been saving up. I looked to my dad.

"That's mine?" I asked. He nodded.

"I just got you back, and I know you've been saving and you're not as close so why not get it. You screw it up, get a ticket, get in a crash. No more Volvo for you. And you have to pay for it with your _own_ money and have a _very _good excuse" he explained. I nodded excitedly.

"Two great things in one day! This is awesome" I said. My dad clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get to ride in it to school tomorrow" Stephanie smiled. School, oh yeah. Hopeful they'll like the new kid.

**Well what'd ya think?? I found out what R&R means XD. So please click that green button below that says review and you will make my day: D haha have a grrrrreat day!! As Tony the Tiger would say! He's my idol!!! Jk! Haha I like to joke around obviously haha but whatevsss sigh, sigh. R&R!!!!! XD **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	3. First Day

**OMFG!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!! *squeals and does happy dance* I just put it up like yesterday and now I have reviews!!! Yay!!! That review just made my day!!! And you know who you are!!! **_**KathrynJane**_** thanks! You made my day! Now I'm going to start typing!! :D **

EPOV

"Morning, Son" Stephanie smiled. I smiled back and noticed she called me son.

"Son?" I asked.

"Well you're going to be my step-son in a while" she smiled. I nodded and she gave me a plate of waffles.

"Thanks!" I said and started eating. A few minutes later I heard steps down the grand staircase. I looked and there was my dad.

"Hey Dad" I said and started eating again. He smacked the back of my head and sat down. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked

"You just smacked me" I said. He chuckled.

"Just gettin' the sleep outta ya!" he said sounding Irish. I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"These are really good Stephanie" I said. She grinned.

"Thanks! I made them myself. From scratch!" she said proudly. I laughed for a moment and went back to the awesome waffles. After I was done I looked around for Juliet.

"Where's Juliet?" I asked.

"She's still sleeping. I checked on her already. A habit of mine I used to do when you lived here" my dad answered. I nodded.

"Does she go to school this early?" I asked. He gave me a 'duh' look.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just tell me where the school is and I'll drop her off" I said.

"Oh, you have to meet her teacher and sign her in. it's her first day" Stephanie said.

"Really?" I asked. They both nodded. I sighed; being a parent makes you late for school.

"Well I'm going to get ready for school" I said and got up.

"Thanks for breakfast, Steph"

"No problem" she said and started talking to my dad. As I walked upstairs I couldn't help but wonder what it was be like. Would they like the new kid? I know back home whenever a new kid they bully them and scare them to death. Hopefully that won't happen to me. I passed my Juliet's room and there she was sleeping. I smiled and walked down the hall to my room. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Put on my sneakers and left my hair like it is. Messy. I brushed my teeth and went to go wake Juliet up for school. I brushed her bronze hair out of her face and put my hand to her cheek.

"Baby, wake up" I whispered. She moaned and tossed on her side. I sighed and went around the bed.

"Juliet wake up. Don't you want Stephanie's awesome waffles before school?" I asked. Her eyes opened. She smiled.

"Hi daddy" she said.

"Hi Juliet" I chuckled.

"Do I have to go to school?" she asked. I nodded. She pouted and sat up.

"Ok." She grumbled and climbed down the steps of her bed to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pink sparkly jeans and a white short sleeved top. I didn't know they made pink jeans.

"Can you help me brush my hair?" she asked. I nodded. My mom taught me how when it was just us two in the morning. Her hair is so long it's hard for her little arms to get there.

"Alright and Nana Steph can put it in pig tails!" she smiled. I chuckled at her happiness at the smallest things. She dressed herself and handed me a brush. I started brushing through her curls they bounced up once the brush was done pulling through. Soon her hair was all brushed and we both went downstairs. I grabbed my backpack before heading down.

"Yay waffles!" she squealed and ate her one waffle. Stephanie put her hair the way she wanted it and Juliet brushed her teeth and put on her pink converse that matched my black ones. Grabbing our jackets and telling my parents we were leaving, we went out the door.

"Daddy?" she asked as I was putting her in her car seat.

"Yes?"

"Will kids like me?" she asked. I clicked her car seat and went to the driver's seat of my new Volvo. My dad had the keys in the glove box. He told me before I left the house. I started the car and adjusted my mirrors.

"Of course they will! I like you" I said pulling out.

"Yeah, but you're my Daddy. You're supposed to like me." She said. That was true.

"Of course they will! You're funny, smart, and pretty. You're also friendly. They'll love you!" I assured. She smiled.

"Thanks daddy!" she chirped and we sped off towards Forks Preschool. Juliet babbled about her dream of being in Candyland, and how cool it was. She was quite intelligent for her age, and spoke great grammar but it still sounded like 3 year old also. You can understand it though.

We pulled into the preschool and I parked. Juliet undid her car seat and grabbed her bag. The door was on child lock; my dad's doing, so I had to open it.

"Excited?" I asked. She was grinning the whole way we walked to the office. She nodded. The office had kids coloring pages they colored, and it was happy and vibrant.

"Hi! What can I do for you today?" the secretary asked. She was fairly young and seemed very happy. Maybe too much coffee…

"I'm Edward Masen, this is Juliet Masen. She's starting her first day. We just moved. I assume my step-mother filled out the paperwork?" I asked.

"Let me see" she said. She typed something on her computer and smiled.

"Yes a Juliet Masen" she said and looked over the desk at Juliet. She blushed and hid behind my legs.

"Your little sister is very cute" she said. I smiled.

"Thanks, she's my daughter though" I admitted. She looked a little taken aback, and quickly recovered.

"So young" she sighed. I nodded.

"It's hard, but we're doing fine" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well Juliet you get to wear this sticker today!" she said and handed me a sticker to put on Juliet. I unpeeled it and stuck it on her shirt. Juliet grinned proudly.

"Alright well take her to room 3A and there will be Mrs. Hopkins" she smiled. I said my thanks and we walked across the courtyard to room 3A. We looked for it but I ended up being on the other side of the building. I looked at my cell phone. If I speed to school I might make it. After taking Juliet to her classroom, I introduced myself and Juliet. Again she said 'sister' and I said 'daughter'. I'm probably the only teenage father in this city.

Walking back to my car I sped off Forks High, which was 20 minutes. I went a little faster than I should be, but Juliet wasn't in the car at the time. Only 10 more minutes to make it. Thankfully, there was no traffic getting there and it wasn't that busy getting into the school parking lot. I found a spot and parked there, getting my stuff and heading towards the office.

It wasn't bright and happy like Juliet's was. But then again, this is a high school. I got my schedule and map, which I studied quickly so I don't look like a dork. I have this slip I have to get signed by all teachers, fun. Looking to my left I saw this massive Jeep park two spots down from mine. A big burly guy was standing up and was sticking out. He jumped down and landed on his feet, which amazed me. A blonde curly guy got out next, and a short pixie looking girl with black choppy hair came out after. Two girls came out last. A blonde with curly hair and red lips, which contrasted against her pale skin. The brunette was the most beautiful of all. Her brown waves cascading down her back. Her pink lips looked more natural than the other two girls. And she had the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen. They all seemed to have the same pale complexion, and golden eyes. Hmm, could be genetics. I looked at my schedule to my first class. English. The bell rang.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen, I'm new I'm supposed to get this signed?" I asked hanging the teacher the slip. She took it and signed it. Giving me a book and pointing to a seat with a boy with greasy black hair. I sat and the teacher started talking.

"Hi I'm Eric Cheney" he said and held out a hand. I shook it.

"Edward Masen" I said.

"We know" he said. I gave him a confused look.

"The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive. Dr. Masen's been bragging about his son coming to live with him. He and my parents are very close." He explained. I nodded again.

Mrs. Patrick wrote our assignment on the board after talking a bit and told us to get started. Paper's started being passed out and I took one. This was on Romeo and Juliet. I haven't read this, but the title made me think of _my _Juliet. I chuckled a little. Eric gave me a look at what was so funny, I shook my head.

"Read it?" Eric asked. I shook my head.

"Copy off me, but change the words a bit. Tyler did that and he got caught." He chuckled. I cracked a smile.

"Alright." I said and started copying off. I let people in New York do this. It was easier than looking for the answers.

"How's this compared to NY?" he asked. I gave him another confused look.

"My parents" he said. Oh yeah.

"It's way quieter. I feel like I'm in part a small part of the town, but it's just really small. I'm used to the cold. The streets aren't busy and it's not bright at night, like I'm used to. It's really different" I explained, writing down from his paper.

"I heard that NY has the best hotdogs" he said. I chuckled.

"That's Chicago, it's like a mini NY. But not as nearly as busy, but it is. More people own cars there and take less taxis" I said. He gave me a confused look.

"It's really expensive to rent an apartment, and keep your home. You don't have enough money to buy a car, and besides the streets are too busy you can barely get anywhere. The city is full of taxis." I said. He nodded. He looked like he was itching for a question.

"Yes?" I asked glancing at him.

"My parents said that he was excited to see his granddaughter again. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked. I sighed.

"I'm an only child. That's my daughter" I said keeping my voice low.

"Wow" he said. I nodded.

"How old is she?"

"3"

"And you're 18?" he asked. I nodded again.

"16 wow. What's her name?" he asked.

"Juliet, that's why I laughed when I saw the name of the book" I said. He nodded getting it now.

"That's a pretty name" he said.

"Thanks, it is" I answered. We didn't really talk after that, Eric seem like he didn't want to invade privacy. After a while the bell rang and I gathered my stuff to walk to my next class. History. I've learned this in NY, strange in English I didn't get to that part. I aced the paper in History, it was easy. Now I'm off to Biology, I sort of liked it but it wasn't really fun. Any of my classes so far aren't.

I handed my slip to Mr. Banner; he gave me a book and told me to sit next to the girl with brunette I saw this morning with the gold eyes. I sat down and she hid her face with her hair. It was quite cute. I was distracted to see the class laughing at Mr. Banner. A girl with fake blonde hair came to my row to pass out stuff for our experiment. She tried swinging her hips but it looked funny, and her smile and when she winked looked like she twitched. I tried my best not to laugh at her. She walked to the row above us normally. It was funny.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked the beauty next to me.

"Um, yeah. You look at the slides and decide which of the things on the paper is" she said. Her voice was sweet, and feathery. It was also high pitched, but in a good way not in the annoying way.

"Thanks, um I'm Edward Masen" I said taking one of the slides and looking at the paper in between us. It was a partner lab.

"Bella Hale" she said. (**A/N you'll understand why I did that later on…) **

"Well ladies first, partner" I said pushing the microscope towards her. She looked inside, her hair shielding her face again. She didn't speak much.

"How you liking Forks?" she asked.

"My father is Dr. Cullen, he and your dad, Dr. Masen, are Forks most popular doctors. They're good friends, my dad told me his son was coming to live with him and his fiancée" she said. Oh, that.

"It's nice, quiet. Not as busy as NY" I answered. English all over again.

"I love NY. My sisters and I visit all the time. They like the shopping. I like the parks and restaurants" she said.

"Oh, yeah I'm not a fan of shopping, but I do like the food too. I take my daughter to the park too. She loved it there. She misses it, but likes it here better" I answered. If Eric knew about Juliet why not tell her. He might tell his friends the rumors are true.

"Your daughter? Hmm, seems my dad was right about one thing" she laughed briefly. It sounded like bells, it was beautiful.

"Yeah, and who were those people with you and that boy who jumped out of the jeep?" I asked. She laughed briefly again.

"Ok the curly blonde is my brother, Jasper Hale, and the other blonde is Rosalie Hale. We're triplets. I have no blonde hair though. The one with curly brown hair is Emmett. He likes to make an entrance. And the short pixie is Alice." She explained. I nodded.

"Emmett does like to make an entrance" I said. She smiled and nodded. I was right, everything about her was beautiful.

"Well I finished the lab" she said changing the subject.

"Oh sorry I didn't help" I said. She smiled again.

"No biggie, it was really easy anyway" she said. She gathered her stuff and rushed out the door. The bell rang. That was weird.

After gym it was break, and I noticed, Bella sitting with her family. I remember Mike saying something about them being freaks; except for Bella she was normal. The blonde, Rosalie, had a murderous look on her face while she was talking to Bella. Jasper had a concerned look while the three of them talked. The big one, Emmett, and the short one Alice kept looking at me. Talking to each other. Whatever.

The day went by slow, and it was quite boring. I sat with Mike and his friends. Jessica Stanley kept flirting and Lauren Mallory did too. Angela Webber was just one of the nicest girls I've met. She didn't flirt; she had a boyfriend who adored her. She didn't gossip, and she offered to help me with the English paper that was coming up. She was nice. Mike was mad that Jessica had a crush on me, and ignored me the whole time. It was funny.

Now I'm off to the preschool, after school club. Dad was at the hospital, and Stephanie was looking at a house she could help with the interior.

I signed Juliet out and came out, her pig tails out and her hair in a pony tail. Her face was red and she was smiling.

"What happened?" I asked. She giggled.

"Me and Susie were racing, she said she could beat me but I beat her instead! Mrs. Hale put my hair in the pony tail. And I said thank you all by myself!" she said. I smiled and took her bag.

"Alright well say good-bye to your friends, we have to go home now" I said. She nodded and gave a few girls a hug and a boy a hug. I felt a pang of over protectiveness when she did that. I sighed, she was growing up. _She's only 3, Edward not even in elementary school yet. _I thought to myself. It calmed me down slightly.

"Ok let's go" she said and we were off to the house.

**Ohhhh miii godd!!! Sooo damn long! I swear! It's freaking 7 pages long! Crap! Haha well anyway please review. And thank you everyone who gave such good reviews! You deserve a sticker. But sadly I don't have any so I'll give you an imaginary sticker! Ok well hope you like it, and don't mind its longness. Haha ok well ttyl!!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	4. Cullen Hang Out

**Heyyy loves! How was your guys' New Years Eves??? I hope it was gooood!! Mine was soooo damn crappy! But I won't complain….i'll complain at the end! Haha welll have a fun time reading!!!! **

**EPOV **

After I got out of school I picked up Juliet, and did my homework while she did her coloring. I finished and helped color in the big picture of a princess in Juliet's coloring book. My dad came in with 2 trays of food.

"Grandpa why is there a lot of food?" Juliet asked my dad. I chuckled and nodded in agreement, wanting to know also.

"yeah why do you have to much?" I asked. He grinned and dropped the grocery bags in the counter.

"The Cullen's are coming over for a get together. You kids can play up in the game room. I had that when your god father and I were young and had game room weekends" he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about my daughter?" I asked.

"She can go with you. Or stay down here with Steph and I" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went back to coloring. God, what things I'd do for Juliet. I chuckled at the thought. I wouldn't want to know.

"when are they getting here?" I asked.

"6:45" he answered. I looked to the clock and it said 6:30.

"The house is clean, this is dinner, and we'll be entertained" he smiled. I sighed and looked to Juliet who put a red marker on her lips and made a kiss face at me. I snorted to keep from laughing.

"look at Juliet" I chuckled. Dad turned around and looked and burst out laughing. I grabbed some soap and water but it wouldn't come off. I sighed.

"it'll fade" I said mostly to myself. Juliet giggled and took the red marker to lips.

"Oh no you don't" I chuckled. She pouted and I took her to the living to watch TV. She got to watch her Dora, and we ended up watching Night at the Museum. It was pretty funny, I remembered some stuff when I took Jessica to see it in theaters.

"He's funny!" Juliet giggled. I smiled and nodded. There was a ring at the door and Juliet was quick out of my lap and pointing to the door. I smiled and opened it up.

"Hi!" Juliet yelled at them. I picked her up and there they were, the Cullens. Dr. Cullen smiled and I let them in.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" Mrs. Cullen asked

"Good Mrs. Cullen" I said leading them into the kitchen.

"Call me Esme" she said kindly. I nodded.

"And me Carlisle" Dr. Cullen said. I nodded again.

"Hello Edward" Carlisle smiled. My father and I both turned to him.

"Edward Sr." he chuckled.

"I'm not old. Call me Ed" my dad explained.

"Ok" Carlisle said.

"you guys hungry?" my dad asked. I looked at them. They shook their heads in a 'no'.

"Alright Edward grab a plate and fill it for snacks for you and Juliet" my dad asked. I nodded and looked to Juliet.

"What do you want sweetie?" I asked her. She stared at the party trays.

"Carrots, fruit, crackers, cheese, and ham" she said. I got a plate and filled it up . it was a lot of food for a 3 year old.

"You guys want to go upstairs? We have a game room" I asked. Emmett grinned.

"Hell yeah!" he said and I showed them to the stairs and we got in the game room. The Wii, XBOX, and playstations were set up and the games beside them.

"man your hooked up!" Emmett smiled and went straight for the Xbox with Jasper. Rose and Alice went to the claw machine to get teddy bears. Bella grinned and sat on the couch the boys' backs were against, since they were on the floor. I joined her, Juliet eating happily on my lap.

"Hey" I said. she giggled at something and smiled kindly at me.

"Hello. Is this Juliet?" she asked. I nodded. Juliet smiled her mouth full of food that she did a smile showing a little teeth. I chuckled.

"Juliet swallow then smile. You look funny" I said. Bella giggled and ruffled her curls then looking to her mouth full of food that she did a smile showing a little teeth. I chuckled.

"Juliet swallow then smile. You look funny" I said. Bella giggled and ruffled her curls then looking to my hair.

"She has your hair. And the most beautiful brown eyes" she said her face sad but then she recovered.

"Oooh! Can I give her a makeover?" Alice asked. I stared at her.

"She's 3" I said. she nodded.

"Um I guess. But only stuff that would belong on a _3_ year old. Like lip gloss, none of that other stuff." I said emphasizing 3. She rolled her eyes and took Juliet and went to her room. Rose followed.

"They're crazy" Bella chuckled and whispered something in Jasper's ear. He grinned and Emmett got pissd off.

"Hey Bella! You can't do that!" Emmett whined.

"What'd she do?" I asked. All three glanced.

"Emmett makes patterns in this game. So I noticed his next move and told Jasper to block it" she said. I nodded.

"Cool" I said. She smiled and had a look on concentration on her face as she whispered to her brother Emmett's next moves. Emmett kept losing and forgot all about Bella, blaming Jasper for making him lose his skills. I was laughing quietly, Bella whispering to me his next move and his next reaction. It was quite funny, Emmett had patterns.

We ate, play video games, I won Emmett, Jasper and I talked with the adults and I wasn't allowed in Juliet's room yet.

"Daddy I'm pretty!" she burst from the room her arms open wide. I started laughing then stopped. Her hair was in a pony tail, and her eyes had sparkly eyeshadow on them, a bit of mascara, and a lot of lipgloss.

"You make me feel like I'm losing her" I told Rose and Alice. They laughed.

"That's what my dad said, when I went out on my first date" Rose laughed. Alice smiled but there was a bit of sadness behind that smile. I wonder why.

"Rose, Alice, Em, Jazz, Bella! We're leaving" Carlisle called.

"Bye see you in school Monday" Bella said giving me a brief hug and hugging Juliet. we said bye and I looked to my daughter.

"How about we get ready for bed?" I asked. She nodded and we went into her room. I took off her makeup and she still had sparkles though. We took her hair out and got her in her pajamas.

"A movie?" she asked. I nodded and carried her downstairs. She picked Ariel. She's in a princess stage. I chuckled at her choice and I laid down she was on my chest her head on my shoulder watching the movie. She was laughing in the beginning and hiding in me when she shark came. I smiled at her and stroked her hair lovingly. I would miss these moments, when she's older. I sighed at the thought and held her close, still stroking her hair. I laid a kiss on her curls and she snuggled closer.

"she's funny" she said and yawned. I felt my eyelids droop and soon I was in darkness.

**Soo that's that!! Haha hope y'all enjoy!!! And I know you guys love seeing Edward as a father so I put that sweet moment in. I had a princess stage too when I was younger and supposedly, my dad did that with me too. I saw a picture. Damn have I changed!! Well I'm not going to take your time. Soo hope you enjoy! Cuz, I enjoyed writing!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	5. La Push and Cullens

EPOV

There was something different about them. The way Bella moved out of the classroom seconds before the ball rang at in human speed, the way none of them ate, their skin was pale flawless perfection, and Bella 'guessed' Emmett's next move. I never noticed a pattern. I was determined to find out what they were hiding. I sighed and continued to eat. Juliet was at her friend Susie's house; Stephanie dropped her off and I would pick her up.

"So dad doing anything fun today?" I asked. He grinned.

"Fishing with Billy. Hey he has a son your age. Wanna come with? What time are you supposed to pick up Juliet?" he asked.

"um sure. And 4" I said finishing the remains of my food.

"Ok well go get dressed out of your pj's and we'll live in 10" he said. I nodded and got dressed then brushed my teeth. Grabbed my cell phone and met dad downstairs. He had his fishing gear next to him. I chuckled at how much there was. A few poles, bait box, and other stuff I dind't know.

"Okay let me leave a message for Steph and we'll go" he said. I nodded and we headed to his friend Billy's house.

"Hey where does Billy live?" I asked. Maybe Jake went to Forks High, it's been so ling since I've been here when I was 3 I forgot where they live.

"La Push" he answered. I nodded.

"Oh, he lives on a rez?" I asked. He nodded. I looked out the window at the winding road. the trees weren't scattered a few in each area, there was a forest in there. It looked cool to explore, but I dind't have time to. I sighed at that and dad was pulling up a dirt road and the houses were small with flowers in the front and screens covering doors. They were brown, a brownish red, yellow, and cream white hosus close to each other and they seemed to fir for a reservation. Dad pulled up to a yellow house and there was a ramp. Hm, wonder why there's one. Dad parked and we got out.

"Hey Ed, lil Ed" Billy grinned. We both rolled our eyes and walked inside. The ramp was because of Billy. He was in a wheel chair.

"Jake! Get out of that room and get out here" Billy called through the small home.

"what's up?" Jake asked walking into the kitchen where we were. He was tall, tan, had some muscle, not as much as Emmett though but fairly close, short black hair up to his shoulders it was in a pony tail and dark eyes.

"Edward and I are going fishing. So you can keep Jr. here occupied. You both are in the same grade, same hobbies. You'll get along" Billy answered. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"You guys look like you can be twins" Jake said looking at dad and I. we started laughing a bit and smiled.

"I'm Edward." I said. He nodded.

"Jacob. Or Jake if you want it doesn't matter" he said. he was wearing some sweats and a shirt.

"Go get dressed and we'll leave" Billy told Jacob and he walked to his room to change. I noticed he had to duck to get into his room. I chuckled at that. But then again the top was short so I probably would have to duck also.

"Ok well see you kids later" Billy waved and our parents headed out. I sat at the table waiting for Jake. He came out in jeans and a different shirt.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we left.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't remember La Push, um where do you want to go?" I said. he grinned.

"The beach" he said. I was confused.

"People don't swim in it. We use it for bonfires, and a place to hang out on the sand. The currents are to strong for swimming" he explained. That would answer it.

"So where do you go school?" I asked as we walked along the sand.

"Pa Push rez school" he said and babbled on and on.

"Jake!" some kid called and we both turned. Guys in shorts and shirts were staring at him with weird expressions.

"He's a friend guys! Come here" Jake called. The guys came over and they all had the same hair as Jacob just a bit shorter. They were about 1 or two inches taller than me, and Jake was a bit taller than me.

"Hey" they said.

"Ed this is Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah. Guys this is Edward Masen" Jake said they all waved when Jake said their names. I smiled a bit.

"Hey, how's Juliet?" Leah asked. I looked at her.

"She's fine, at a friends house" I said. She smiled.

"That's good" she said. I nodded.

"Who?" Quil asked.

"My daughter" I answered. Jake stared at me with a surprised expression. I shrugged.

"Do you go to Forks High?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Do you know the Cullens?" he asked. Leah elbowed him. He gave her a 'what the hell' look. She gave him a hard warning stare. He recovered and looked to me.

"Yeah I sit next to them in a few classes" I said.

"Um, what are they like?" Embry asked. By now we were walking again.

"They're nice, but very different. They sit by themselves all the time, making no contact with others besides their family. They're not very talkative. Their eyes changed color today too. It was weird, and they all acted worried when I asked. It was strange" I said. They all exchanged a look. What did I say?

"Well the Cullen's aren't normal" Seth said. Leah elbowed him again. Why does she keep doing that?

"How?" I asked.

"They're not hu-" Seth started again.

"Shut the hell up Seth! No one wants to hear your suspicions" Jake said and gave him a knowing look. Seth nodded.

"Oh, how do you know, do they come here?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't come here" Quil said. I nodded again, and Jake changed the subject. I tuned them out and thought about what we were just talking about.

Once we got back dad drove us back and I saw Billy talking to Seth who had a guilty look on his face. I really don't know what happened, I'm still confused.

"Let's go get Juliet" dad said pulling me out of my thoughts. After picking my daughter up we drove home with the Cullens non-normality in my head.

**Sooo sorry!!! I was grounded, from the computer, and my iTouch, and TV, and my new boyfriend, and my friends. Well I was grounded haha. And I couldn't get this in!! **

**Read this awesome new story!! **_**Yours, Mine, and Ours. **_**So good, and funny! **

**You know I'm adorable**

**Elizabeth **


	6. The Cullens are Definately Not Normal

EPOV

I woke up to the sound of my iPod playing. As the usual routine I got myself ready and ate something. Woke up Juliet and helped her get ready for her day. She ate and after goodbyes, I took her to her classroom, and went to my school.

"Hey man" Emmett said as I walked into English. I sat beside him now, since the kid that sat next to Eric was back now.

"Hey, what's up? Did you get any sleep? You have dark circles under your eyes and they're black. I thought they were gold." I said. he nodded and looked like he was hiding something. Probably didn't notice.

"Yeah my pupils are just really big right now" he said and looked away. They were different for sure. And I was determined to find out what they were.

"Alright" I said as our teacher handed out another worksheet on Romeo and Juliet. I copied off Emmett, since I haven't read the book.

"This is Bella's favorite, book. She's read it so many times I know I'm right" Emmett said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that and Wuthering Heights" he said.

"She likes the classics?" I asked. He nodded.

"Hmm" I said. The conversation sort of ended right there. After English was Biology. I was wondering if I could get some answers from Bella.

"Hey, Bells" I said as I sat down she turned and smiled at me. Her eyes weren't as golden as either. They still were but darker and some purple under her eyes.

"Hey, did you guys have a house party last night?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, why?" she asked still giggling.

"You guys look tired. Emmett too. His eyes were black and had deep circles under his eyes. Did you guys get any sleep?" I asked. She gasped a bit and swallowed.

"Um, no. we just went late last night. To a friend's house. Took us a while to get there" she said a bit uneasy. Why was this simple question so nerving? Definitely different.

"Oh, well do you guys wear contacts?" I asked. She shook her head and looked at the board.

As usual I ate at my table with friends, and endured the flirting from Lauren and Jess. Angela and I talked for a bit about school and what we were doing this weekend. We ended up making plans to go to the movies. I knew Stephanie would watch her if I asked. I mean I love Juliet that I could die, but I deserved time alone right? It's just one day.

Today was a slow day but Seth's words ran through my head. _The Cullens aren't normal. _

**Oooh!! What's going to happen next??? R&R to tell my suggestions of what you want to happen next!! **

**R&R!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	7. Not Letting Go

EPOV

_School, stuck in school. I wanna see my baby girl. School, stuck in school. _I sang over and over in my head. I was in history, one of the worst subjects in school. I learned this in NY already and finished the worksheet.

"So bored" I muttered under my breath. My seat partner is as boring as hell. I tried talking to him but he ignores me and says you should care about school and pay attention.

"Pay attention! Unlike you I want to get the best grades!" Nick said. See my point?

_One more class and then you can get Juliet. _I thought to myself. Today was the most boring day in school history.

_Ring. Ring. _

"See you tomorrow" Mrs. Dye said in a bored tone as she typed away on her computer. Gym was next.

"C'mon man! Gym!" Mike said as he clapped his hand on my shoulder and pushed me out the door way.

"I'm coming! God excited much?" I laughed through the halls.

"Yeah! We're doing soccer!" he said as we walked towards the gym. Indoor soccer, what a blast! Note the sarcasm?

"Yeah!" I said with fake excitement. I might be a guy but I hate gym.

"Hurry up!" he said as he ran through the halls to the locker room. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He's like Juliet when he gets excited. After changing into out stupid uniforms we headed to the gym and we started by breaking the class into teams.

"Sean, are you high?" I asked him.

"No! I'm fine! Are my eyes red? No!" he said. He was high.

"You're high!" I laughed and kicked the ball towards Doug.

"No! Edward you idiot!" Sal yelled at me. Everyone spread out and he kicked it making it hit Hailey in the head.

"That's why!" they yelled at me. I snorted to meet from laughing.

"Sean!" Alyssa yelled. She was giggling uncontrollably and I knew she was high too. I rolled my eyes.

"If you got shit in your pockets, clap 2 times!" she said and clapped. I started laughing at her and ignored them. (**A/N My friends did that but I changed the names.) **

After that eventful gym class the bell rang for dismissal. I changed back into my normal clothes and went out to my car. I saw Bella and her family a few cars down staring at me. I gave a small smile and turned. I heard screeching and people yelling. I turned and there was Tyler's van. I was frozen on the spot and before I knew it the end of my car was crushed, there was a huge hand dent in Tyler's van, and I was under my car with Bella.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Edward, Bella!" people yelled and I saw their feet surrounding our cars.

"Get Tyler out of the damn van!" someone yelled. I attempted to slide out.

"Don't move!" someone instructed. I slide back.

"Hi" Bella said nervously.

"What the hell? You…you…" I stuttered. She looked at the asphalt her eyes wide and biting her lip. What the hell is going on?

"I did what?" she snapped.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand" I said my mouth open as I tried to talk. My heart was racing a million miles a minute and I was too freaked out to talk. Bella ignored me as we waited for people to get us out. It took 6 EMTS and two teachers to move the van so we could roll out form under. The only damage was to the van and to my car. They put us on stretchers, well tried to get Bella to at least but didn't succeed. But she said I hit my head when I rolled under my car, so they put me on a stretcher and rolled me sitting straight up into the ambulance. I asked personally for my dad so they agreed. Tyler was in the bed next to me in this emergency room clinic.

"Ed I'm so sorry" he said as the nurse cleaned out his cut on his eyebrow.

"It's fine, trust me. No blood, no foul. Well I can't say the same thing for you though" I chuckled as he winced as the nurse cleaned out his cuts.

"Yeah, it stings like hell" he said looking at the nurse who was completely oblivious. I chuckled and suddenly I was attacked.

"Who is this on my Tyler?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" I heard Stephanie's voice in my ears as she slapped my shoulder.

"Hi, mom" I said trying to butter her up. She was giving me a hard stare with her arms crossed, her mouth in a thin line.

"Edward! What the hell happened?!" she asked.

"Um, Tyler's van went out of control not by his doing the read was slippery and it collided with my car, and Bella Hale was there too and she somehow got stuck under my car with me" I said though it sounded more like a question.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Called into surgery. I tried to get him, but they're sending Dr. Cullen" Stephanie said.

"Daddy!" I heard a little girl squeal as she jumped into my arms. I hugged my little girl back and kissed her head over and over again.

"Hey baby" I smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked patting my cheek.

"Daddy's fine" I assured her. She smiled and sat on my lap. I saw Tyler's widened eyes.

"Tyler Juliet, Juliet that's my friend Tyler" I said nodding over towards Tyler. Juliet waved and gave him her signature smile. Tyler smiled back.

"She's a cutie" he said.

"Thanks" I said and saw a nurse come in, so I shifted Juliet onto the hospital bed.

"Hi I'm Jacky I'll be looking you over for a sec" she said and started touching my head and I winced.

"That'll be tender. I'll get Dr. Cullen" she said and I nodded. I was playing eye spy with Juliet and Steph as a blonde haired doctor came in.

"I heard Edward Masen's son was here" he smiled. Steph looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Carlisle" she smiled.

"Hello Stephanie, Juliet, Edward" he said nodding towards us.

"Hi" I said.

"So, how'd this happen?" he asked checking my tender head.

"Um, Tyler's van collided with mine and next thing I knew Bella stopped the van. She pushed it away with her hand and then we were both under my car waiting for the EMT's and teachers to help us out" I said astonished. I looked to Carlisle and he had a blank look over his face and he was thinking of something.

"Well you were very lucky. You freed to go now. And I don't think Bella had the ability to do that. The mind plays tricks when we get scared, freaked out, or just frozen on the spot. She didn't stop it, it probably looked like it. Well Tyler I'm afraid you can't leave yet" he said and started looking Tyler over.

"Go home now?" Juliet asked.

'"Let's go home now" I nodded and the 3 of us walked out.

"I'll sign you out. Juliet come on" Steph said as she and Juliet went the front desk. I walked out with him but stopped when I heard Rosalie's voice.

"This isn't just about you it's about all of us!" Rosalie said coldly as she glared at Bella.

"I couldn't let him die. Think about Juliet. Think about his parents" Bella shot back glaring.

"I think we should continue this in my office" Carlisle said and led Rosalie away with him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked at the floor and sauntered over.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How…how did you do that?" I asked. She looked up to me her golden eyes into my green ones.

"I didn't. You hit your head against the asphalt, you're probably confused" she said. She was shorter than me and came up so my chin. I leaned against the wall and blew out air. She crossed her arms still staring at the floor and moves her lips to the side.

"How did you stop the van?" I asked again, putting my hands in my pocket.

"I didn't. You hit your head. I just happened to be there. And people won't believe you if you said that by the way" she said looking to the side.

"I wasn't going to tell" I said. She looked to me.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" she asked.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Then I hope you enjoy a disappointment" she said and walked away down the hall where Carlisle left Rosalie and her arms were still crossed.

"Edward you ready?" Stephanie asked. I nodded. I looked at Juliet who was in her arms and smiled at her. Bella was right about one thing. She can't let me die because of Juliet.

**Ooh!!! Intense!!!! Haha yahh I just had to put this! I'm sorry if you wanted it different and I was going to put a scene of Juliet getting in the accident too but I decided against it. Anyway tell me you guys think!! R&R!!! **

**Omg! Did you see General Larry Platt on American Idol?? **

_**Pants on the ground, pants on the ground**_

_**Looking like a foo wit your pants on the ground! **_

_**Wit the gold in your mouth**_

_**Hat turned sideways! **_

_**Pant hit the ground**_

_**Call yourself a cool cat! **_

_**Looking like a foo **_

_**Walking downtown (2**__**nd**__** time say talkin') **_

_**With your pants on the ground! **_

**Loved that! My bro and I started cracking up and I listen to it all the time!!! Downloaded it onto my iPod! Haa luvv it!!! Tell me what you think about that! SIMON IS RIGHT IT CAN BE A HIT!!!! **

**Well anyway R&R!!!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	8. Friends? Not Anymore

EPOV

A couple days passed since the car incident, and when Bella pushed it out of my way. She hasn't been here at school since, her family kept coming but she ignored it like a plague. I really don't know what happened. My mind is still full of questions I need her to answer.

"Hey Emmett" I smiled as I sat next to him in English. He gave me a curt nod before copying down the homework. I knew he was trying to ignore my questions by pretending to be dedicated to school, but we all know he doesn't give a shit about it. And he's doing a bad job at trying to keep cool too.

"Emmett, I just want to know the truth" I said above a whisper so people didn't hear. He glanced at me and let out a big gust of air.

"Look man, I'm not trying to be mean, or rude, or be a bad friend. But this something that you shouldn't know. Your just putting yourself in danger, and your daughter." He said a little harsh.

"I'm not trying to be nosy. Well, I guess I am but would you be able to help yourself if Rosalie magically pushed a van away from you when it was about to hit you?" I asked him. He glanced at me again.

"No I wouldn't. You've got a point, and we should be truthful; but we can't. Trust me Edward, you've been a great friend over the past couple days and your daughter is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Well besides my sisters and Rose. The point is I can't be friends with you. Hopefully you understand" he explained and actually tried to pay attention to the board and what the teacher was giving us a lesson on. I couldn't concentrate. Emmett was nice to me, and now he was ignoring me as much as possible. It didn't hurt, I knew he didn't mean to ditch me but I was still determined to find out what they were.

~*~

"Hey Edward" Angela smiled as she joined me in the line for lunch.

"Hey Ang" I smiled and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but go ahead" she said as she grabbed an apple and put it on her tray.

"Tell me everything about the Cullens" I said. She looked at me curiously.

"Why? You like Bella?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"No, there seems to be a lot of gossip about them and I just want to understand why" I said.

"Well I know a few things. You can ask Jessica too she knows all about them. Well they moved here last year from Alaska. They don't really interact with other people besides their family. This shocked everyone because Emmett and Bella actually talked to you. They're insanely beautiful and share the same pair of golden eyes. They aren't here at school when it's sunny and cleared out; Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them out on family outings. They're all adopted. Well Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Alice, Edward, and Emmett are adopted since they were young. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Just curiosity got the best of me" I smiled as I grabbed food and put it onto my plate. We sat down at out table.

"Jess, you know the Cullens right?" I asked.

"Yes! Why?" she chirped and but her back into Mike's chest as he put his arm around her. "They're all together _together. _And in the same house?!" she giggled. I looked over to them and Emmett gave me an apologetic glance and started playing with his food while talking to Rose. Jasper and Alice were looking at me intently as if waiting for something to happen. I looked back at the table.

"They're nice looking" I said.

"I know right!" she said and giggled again, then started talking to Lauren and Tyler. Why were they acting this way? I haven't talked to Alice, Jasper, or Rosalie but I know they don't like me.

"Edward, we're going to the skating rink today after school, you wanna come?" Mike asked. I looked up and bit my lip.

"I don't know, Mike. I mean Juliet" I said. He nodded.

"You can bring her with" he said. I twisted my mouth the side.

"Stephanie can watch her. I'll go" I smiled. Tyler clapped me on the back.

"Ever gone roller skating?" he asked. I nodded.

"We'll have a good time then." He smiled and the bell rang for dismissal.

School was a bit more lively than usual. It was funny watching Jessica and Angela hyped up on soda and 2 packs of gummy worms as they ran around the field at gym. Mike was trying to calm them down along with me and Angela kicked the ball at Mike in the head by accident and started laughing like a mad woman. This was the side I've never seen before.

"Get used to it dude. They're like this every time they get sugar in their system" Mike chuckled and kicked the ball towards Robby.

After gym I called Stephanie who said I could go have fun. Angela and Jessica got hyped up again and then they started roller blading around. The colored lights as they spun in circles. I snorted and skate over towards them.

"You guys ok?" I asked, laughing. They nodded vigorously and took my hand and spun me around with them. I felt carefree and light. I don't need Emmett for a friend. I've got all I need right here.

**Oooh!! Emmett was harsh!! Well, we're just getting started!! So tlel me what you think!! R&R!!! **

**Everyone at lunch sang pants on the ground. Hilarious! You hear everyone singing it now. LOVE LARRY PLATT!!! Lol!! **

**You know I'm adorable**

**Elizabeth **


	9. Greenhouse

HOLY SHIT TORNADO WARNING!!!! CALIFORNIA DOESN'T GET TORNADOS! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

Anyway here's the story!

BPOV

Well today couldn't get any better. Rose just practically yelled at me for something I didn't mean to do. Alice and Jasper are stressed out with the emotions and visions, Emmett's sad because he lost Edward as a friend and me? Well, I'm sad too, I lost a friend and I made my family disappointed in me.

"Bella if you just stayed away we couldn't be in this mess!" Rose spat at me, glaring. Usually we're pretty close, but when she's mad...run.

"I didn't mean it! Ok! Alice said he would get crushed! Think about Juliet, Rose! If you were going to get crushed to death by a van would you want someone to save you so you can stay with your daughter if you were able to have one which your not!" I yelled at her. Her expression changed from pissed off to hurt.

"I can't believe you stooped so low" Rosalie said and she walked upstairs. Emmett got off the couch and sighed giving me a glare then going to comfort Rose. I am so done putting up with her! She hates humans, hates life, hates our way of life, and hates everything! Except clothes, make-up, family, and Emmett. She wants a kid so badly, and then why not fricken adopt one! God she stoops low every day!

"It's true Rosalie! Except it!" I yelled at her. She screamed in response and I hear a door slam and something crash.

"There goes the frame" Alice muttered. I breathed out angrily.

"Bella sweetie, you have to go back to school. The town knows about the accident and are getting suspicious about what happened to you" Carlisle said from the TV room.

"Great, school" I said and went to the music room for some piano.

**EPOV**

"Dude, look. Bella Hale's back" Mike said and nudged my shoulder from his seat on the table. I looked and there they were. All them. Rose and Emmett entered holding hands and laughing quietly to themselves. Jasper and Alice came next, Jasper holding a tray of food and he twirled Alice around in a circle then she lead him to their table. Bella came in last her hands in the back pocket, looking at the ground as her shoes clicked loudly.

"She hasn't come back since the accident. Wonder what happened" Angela said truly concerned, as she chewed on a stalk of celery.

"I heard, she got freaked out and had to see a therapist and hasn't come back to school due to nervous break downs" Lauren said in her gossip mode and she played around with her salad. That's why I didn't like Lauren that much, she tried way too hard to be popular and she also gossiped behind peoples backs.

"You don't know that for sure" Angela said glancing at Bella who had a chip in her hand and threw it on the tray then put her face in her hands, her elbows supporting her weight, as her brother comforted her.

"My mom told me" Lauren said. Ah, Mrs. Mallory. Town gossiper and people went to her for anything that happens in Forks. It annoyed Stephanie to the extreme.

"That doesn't mean it's true" Jess said. Lauren rolled her eyes and began eating.

"What are you going to do? She's been ignoring you, and you have biology together" Eric said. Angela nodded.

"I'm not sure. Ask her why she was late" I suggested. He shrugged and he and Angela started talking about what to put in the school paper.

"She's looking at you" Jess said. I turned my head and saw Bella staring at me, with a blank expression while talking to Jasper. I turned back.

"Yeah, I guess" I said. Jess glanced at Bella then to me, and started talking to Mike. _Ring. Ring. _

"Finally, class" Angela sighed and we both went to the trash.

"Biology" she said quietly. I turned to her, forgetting we had it together for the moment.

"Oh yeah. Bella" I said. She nodded. I sighed.

"You have Daniel to sit next to you. I like Bella as my seat partner, but can't we switch for a few days?" I begged. She shook her head.

"You're forgetting something. We have that green house field trip today, remember? Come on" she giggled and we stood at our desks. Bella sat on the desk facing the window her back towards me. Great.

"Okay guys you have your permission slips?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Ok let's go on the bus" he said and we all walked out to the parking lot. Tyler, Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Angela got on the same bus I did and we sat around each other. Unfortunately Lauren chose to sit next to me, scooting Angela towards the window in between us.

"So Edward, girl's choice dance is coming up, you want to be my date?" she purred. I looked to mike for help but he and Jessica were too busy laughing to each other quietly. Tyler glared at me for Lauren asking. I saw Bella, Alice, and Jasper in the front talking and I heard Bella giggle.

"Um, Lauren, you're a nice girl and everything, but you should ask Tyler. He looks like he really wants to go with you" I whispered to her. She frowned and looked to Tyler who was still glaring.

"Oh Tyler" she sang and they moved the seat in front of me.

"What'd you say?" Mike laughed.

"She should ask Tyler" I shrugged. He nodded.

"Hey, we're here" Mike said and we all climbed off and headed into the greenhouse. I was talking to Mike when Bella came over. Mike immediately left like she was a deathly plague.

"What'd you say to Lauren for her asking you out?" She asked.

"How's you know about that?" I asked.

"You didn't answer" she said.

"Well you don't answer any of mine, so we're even" I said admiring the flowers. They looked like Steph's garden.

"Ok look. I had an adrenaline rush. They're very common, you can Google it" she explained. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a jerk" she said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ok sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way" she said. Mike came up and she left.

"Hey man, Lauren asked out Tyler. He said yes, poor man! He's whipped by the ice queen!" he laughed. I chuckled as we walked down. I saw Eric looking in a barrel poking a stick at stuff. I went over to see. There were worms, leaves, and mush.

"It's a worm!" he chuckled and poked it at Lauren who backed away disgusted. I chuckled at them and walked over towards the bus. Bella came jogging up and walked with me.

"Look we shouldn't be friends" she said.

"No really, because Emmett told me the same thing" I said and kept walking.

"Why didn't you let the van crush me" I said.

"Because of Juliet. She needs you" she answered.

"Well I can see that you regret it" I said and walked away.

"I don't" she said harshly.

"Hi are you riding with us?" Alice's chirpy voice said as she smiled.

"No this bus is full" Bella said as she climbed inside with her siblings.

**Ooh!! Ok I will be putting some Twilight scenes in here, just because they got great! If you don't like them just tell me! R&R!!!! R&R!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	10. First Beach and Legends

EPOV

"Hey Ed" my friends chimed as I sat down with my brown paper bag lunch.

"We're all going to La Push beach down at the rez, you coming?" Jess asked. I thought about it. I haven't really been home with Juliet since the Cullens came over.

"Um, I'd love to but I can't" I said and took a sip of my soda

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"Juliet. I haven't really been home very much. It's more like wake up her up get her ready, get myself ready, drive us to school, come home, do homework, go to bed. Or I'm with you guys" I said.

"Bring her!" Jessica said. I looked at her.

"I don't know" I said.

"Come on! I have younger twin brothers that I babysit all the time" Angela said.

"I have a little sister in junior high" Jessica suggested. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ok fine" I said. They smiled and Jessica did a little clap. I laughed.

"Ok tell me about her" Jessica said.

"Ok she has bronze curls. Her eyes are blue like her mother's. Her coloring is not pale, but not tanned. She's short, and a total girly girl. Which I leave to my step-mother, Stephanie. She has pretty good grammar for a 3 year old. She's crazy, wacky, and funny. She's the cutest thing, you've ever seen" I smiled.

"When you talk about her, you get this look on your face. It's sweet. The look adoration, love" Angela said. I moved my mouth the side.

"I didn't know I did that. I know I smile though" I chuckled.

"It's adorable" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I agree she's pretty damn adorable. You'll guys see him turn to mush when he's around her. I have. It's pretty funny" Tyler chuckled.

"Ok let's talk about something else. What do you guys to there, swim or something?" I asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Surf. But there's also whale watching, come with us" Angela answered.

"Ok fine. I'll meet you there" I said.

"Nope, we're taking the van" Tyler said and spun his keys around his finger.

"Juliet" I said.

"I know. I'm not stupid" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Do you have an extra wet suit?" I asked.

"You surf?" they asked. I nodded.

"My uncle owns surf shop on the beach that sells surf boards. He travels to Tokyo a lot for it. He taught me and my cousins how to. I've been surfing ever since. That's what led me to Tanya" I said.

"Tanya?" they asked.

"Juliet's mother" I said. They nodded.

"Ok, yeah I have a couple. I didn't know that. You have to come with us all the time" they said. I nodded.

"Alright" I said.

"Anybody else surf?" I asked.

"Mike, Jess, and I do" Tyler said.

"I just don't surf the internet" Eric said

"Eric you stood up once, and it was a foam board" Jess said. I snorted. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said and the bell rang.

~*

"Ok where to?" Tyler asked. We were all piled into the car.

"Forks Preschool" I said. He nodded and started down the street.

"How cute" Jess said as we pulled up. It was a small little school with a white gate in front to let you on the campus.

"I guess" I said and got out then slid the door closed. I walked up and went to the playground.

"Juliet" I smiled.

"Hello Mrs. O'Malley." I nodded.

"Hello Edward" she smiled.

"Daddy!" Juliet squealed and hugged my neck as I kneeled.

"Hi sweetie. I have surprise for you" I smiled. She took her bag off the hook and I picked her up on my hip.

"What is it?" she asked

"You'll have to wait and see" I winked. She giggled and I opened the gate.

"Daddy that van is big!" Juliet said in awe. I nodded.

"It is" I said.

"Where's the vovo?" she asked. She couldn't say 'l' in Volvo so she said 'vovo'.

"At home. We're going to the beach" I said. I knocked on the glass and Mike slid the door open.

"Juliet this is Tyler, Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike" I introduced.

"She's so cute!" Jessica said and I set on the floor of the van.

"Thank you" Juliet smiled.

"Aw!" Angela said and took her into her lap. I slid the door closed and went in the front seat.

"To the beach!" Juliet giggled. We all chorused her.

"Ok Juliet you are going to stay with Eric and Angela. Remember when I go on that board in the water on the waves?" I asked.

"Yes" she said

"Well I'm going to do that, so you have to stay with Eric and Angela. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Alright" I said.

Tyler drove us to First Beach and we changed into our gear and got our surfboards ready. Jess got our boards and got the van ready. The door was slid open and we were all eating licorice. Angela and Eric got blankets and bundled themselves and my daughter up. I felt better when I knew she won't get a cold or sickness.

"Have fun daddy!" Juliet giggled and I kissed her head then walked down with the others.

"Kay see you out there" Mike said and paddled put then we all went. I paddled and stood up as the wave carried me.

"Yes!" Jess screamed over the sounds of the wave. Mike laughed at her and glided over the small wave and plunked down on his board.

As I got more onto the waved it curled over and I was in a tube. I started going up and the wave died down.

"I haven't done this in so long" I said and sat down.

"You're good" Jess said.

"Thanks" I smiled and paddled back over to Angela and Eric.

"Daddy that was so cool!" Juliet said from Eric's lap. I chuckled.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Jake, Leah, and Seth. I smiled and jogged over.

"What's up?" I asked and gave Jake a one armed hug.

"I'm going to go say hi to Juliet. Billy told me about her and she's the cutest thing" Leah squealed and ran over towards Eric and Angela.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't steal her" Seth joked and went over by Leah.

"Ok" I said.

"So, does Bella ever come down here?" I asked.

"The Cullens, they don't come to the rez. First Beach is on rez property" Jake said. I nodded.

"Oh, why don't they?" I asked.

"Well I'm not aloud to say anything, but it's all probably just legends" he laughed to himself.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"It's like an old scary story" he said. I nodded and we began walking down the beach.

"Ok, well Quileute are actually descendents from wolves" he said.

"Wolves, like real wolves?" I asked.

"Well, that's the legend of our tribe"

"What does that have to do with the Cullens?" I asked.

"Well they're supposedly descendents from this enemy clan" he said.

"My great grandfather found them hunting on our land, and they made a treaty with them" he said. I nodded listening intently.

"They said they were something different. So if they agreed to stay off Quileute land we won't expose what they are, to the pale faces" he said. I moved my mouth to the side.

"I thought they moved here a year ago" I said.

"Or just moved back, let's head back over to your friends" he said and we started back over, while I thought about what he said.

**Ok you might've noticed I quoted from the movie and book. Just because it's harder to put it into other words but I revised it a bit. I hope you like! Now I'm going to get a chocolate chip cookie my mom just made. Yummm well R&R!!! **

**I got caught at school cheating off a unit test. Haha grounded but I managed to get this on while parentals are away haha. **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth**


	11. The Cullens are Vampires

**Hey guys, um you said you don't like how I sort of copied the book. And I will try and change that. So I hope your happy now! Thanks for reading! :D I'm going to type now. **

**P.S. I'm going to put a author note for Juliet's mother**

**P.S.S. Noble Korhedron do I get a cookie now? **

EPOV

After the beach I surfed some more, all of us went to get something to eat and they drove Juliet and I home. We took our showers and watched a movie the rest of the night.

Today I wanted to go to the mall for a bit, after dropping Juliet off at her friend Suzie's house, since it was Saturday, but my car broke down! So Juliet's friend came and picked her up. Now I was stuck with nothing to do and I don't know the codes and stuff for calling the repair people. My dad always did that. So now I thought to get some fresh air go for a walk around the neighborhood, it's raining! I'm on the other side of town, no umbrella, no car, and no one as offered me a ride!

"Well this sucks!" I said mostly to myself as I walked past the diner. I had no money, thinking I could go for a walk around this tiny town and not need any. Well I'm just stupid!

"Hey kid! Get out of the rain!" some guy yelled form his car. Do you think I want to stay in the rain? Stephanie went up to Seattle for the weekend, something about fixing up a house? Dad went to work another shift, and Juliet's at a friend's house. No one I can really call. My friends aren't answering their phones too.

"Stupid rain! Making me talk to myself" I grumbled annoyed as I put my hands in my hoodie.

"Hey!" I heard a feminine voice yell then someone honked and slowed down next to me. I looked and it was Alice who was smiling as if she knew something no one else did.

"Oh, hi Alice" I nodded to her. I kept walking as she drove very slowly next to me.

"Can I give you a ride?" she asked. I hesitated.

"I'm all wet, and I don't get your Porsche wet too" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. Don't worry, with Emmett as a brother I'm sure you understand" she said. I sighed and she stopped.

"Hop on in" she said. I opened the doors and Alice laid a towel on the seat and turned on the heater.

"Thanks" I said.

"You going home?" she asked. I nodded. She started driving again.

"What were you thinking walking in the rain, on other side of town, with no umbrella?" she asked.

"I didn't think it would rain" I said.

"Obviously. So you were trying to get exercise or something?" she asked.

"No, I just needed a break. My car broke, down; my parents are at work, and Juliet's at her friend's house. Mike said he would be at the mall, so I called to see if he could pick me up but he didn't answer. So I was stuck walking home" I explained.

"Well it wasn't very smart" she giggled. I smiled at her; it was easy to be around her. She made herself less intimidating.

"Yeah, it wasn't" I said. I was getting a little warm.

"I think I'm warm now, thanks" I said and we both reached for the heat control and our hands made contact. Alice pulled hers back immediately and her eyes grew wide. She started mumbling something to herself that I couldn't hear. Her hand was cold as death.

"Um sorry" I said. She nodded and turned on the radio singing under her breath to a song I didn't recognize.

I was thinking of the Cullens. How deathly pale they were, inhuman speed Emmett and Bella displayed, the coldness of Alice's hand, the way they're always absent when the sun is out, they have inhuman gold eyes which they all shared, and were insanely beautiful. Everything just seemed to click. I risked a glance at Alice who had a blank look on her face as her eyes glazed over then she snapped back into reality and got shocked. What happened?

"Alice are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine as ever" she smiled to cover up whatever she was feeling as she pulled onto my street.

"Thanks for the ride" I said.

"See you at school Monday" she said and drove off. I went to the house and raced upstairs to my computer. I looked up Google and clicked on the box. I typed in _vampires_ and got a million results. I typed in _La Push Vampires_ and got some site of an online book of Quileute legends. I clicked on it and started reading and looked at pictures. As I read the description said all the things that the Cullens seemed to have. Inhuman speed, strength, cold-skinned, undead, and immortal. I felt my eyes widen as I clicked to turn the pages.

_Undead, immortal. _

My breathing became ragged as I saw the drawn pictures. Some beautiful pale person's face in a peachy colored average looking person's throat as their eyes closed with unconsciousness. I imagined myself being in the humans spot and Bella in the vampires. I got a tingle in neck thinking about it, and put my head in my hands and thought the worst.

_The Cullens were vampires. _

**Oooh!!! Ok see how I made it my own and how Alice picked Edward up and he didn't go to the book store, but he did go online but he read a book! **

**Omg! Lighting! My brothers screaming! My bros girlfriend snuggled between my brother and I. my sister snoring on the chair. And my parents trying to calm my cousins from the huge lighting and thunder, along with pounding rain! Sorry it this isn't as good as you wanted it to be, but I have distractions as you can see! **

**Anyway R&R!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth**

**Hey ppl! It's Holly! **

**Holly! Get the hell off my computer! **

**Sorry my bros girlfriend who is watching me type. Ugh so put annoyance put into one beautiful petite girl! **


	12. AN for Juliet's Mom

Ok some of you are confused about Juliet's mother. Tanya is her mother, and Jessica lives in Forks and just met Edward. Sorry for the confusion! I thought I put Tanya in the first chapter, but I didn't I guess I didn't. sorry for the confusion!

You know I'm adorable

Elizabeth


	13. I Know What you Are

**Pissed off so I'm taking it into writing lol **

**SOO SORRY!!! I PUT UP CHAPTER 1 INSTEAD OF THIS ONE!!! SOO SORRY!!!! WELL HERE AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!! AGAIN SORRY! **

EPOV

Bella Hale was a vampire. I knew that now. She's one of those people that sucks the blood from your veins, until you're drained of life. She sat next to me now and I realized I was friends with vampires. Now I knew why Emmett said that my daughter and I would be in danger if we continued being friends. Juliet! I would not let her near those people again! Just the thought of Bella taking my little girl's life for her own disgusted me. I would protect her like the good father I am! Well I think I am. That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I'm a little scared I let them near me.

I planned to come front them. Tell them that I knew. At lunch today I would tell them. I don't care if they're all there. They just needed to know I knew. Especially that next was lunch.

"Edward you ok?" Angela asked. Eric and her shared a glance as they stared at me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking" I lied. In truth, I wasn't really fine.

"Well that must be some thought" Mike muttered. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper. After determining Prophase, and Anaphase I went back to my thoughts. Counting down the minutes until the bell rang. The class has little less than 30 minutes. Great.

"How did you do that? They looked the same" Mike said. I showed him the differences and ended up helping everyone else out. Glancing at the clock there was 10 more minutes. I showed Angela and she got it.

"Eddie, will you help me too?" Lauren said in a sweet voice and batted her eyelashes.

"Lauren is there something wrong with your eyes?" I asked. My friends burst out laughing. Lauren flipped her hair and ignored us.

"That was funny" Mike said. I nodded in agreement.

"Please" Lauren asked again. I stared at her then the bell rang. Thank god!

"Can't Lauren. Sorry" I said and walked to the cafeteria with my friends. We got in line and I just bought an apple and a water bottle.

"You ok? Aren't you going to eat?" Jess asked.

"I'm not that hungry" I said. She nodded and they left to their table. I looked to the Cullens' table and there they were talking among themselves.

"I'll talk to you guys later" I said and got up. They watched with widened eyes as I walked to the Cullens' table and sat down across from them. They stared at me.

"I've got all the pieces. I know what you are" I said. They all looked to Alice whose eyes were glazed over and she snapped back into reality and looked to me.

"Alice" Rose hissed.

"Sorry Rose, I just got it now" Alice hissed back.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked through her perfectly white smile, her voice high pitched with masked worry.

"Um, I know you're not normal. Or human" I said quietly. Jasper laughed nervously like those really fake laughs that even clueless people see right through.

"What makes you say that" Rosalie spat.

"Well you never eat, Alice gets this look on her face a lot that looks like she's in a different universe, whenever Jasper's around it gets calm somehow, inhuman speed, inhuman strength, your pale as death, colder than death itself, your flawless and perfected, and share the same pair of inhuman gold eyes." I finished.

"Um, can we talk about this somewhere, more...private?" Alice asked. All the heads whipped to look at her.

"He already knows! Plus I've seen it" Alice said. Rose sent glares in her direction then glared at me.

"Alice" Emmett said and looked at her with seriousness. Bella's eyebrows shot up.

"Emmett calm down. Besides, you'll like having him around. Well, let's just say we'll love having him and Juliet around" she winked. I got confused.

"Exactly my point" I said slightly above a whisper.

"Meet us by our car after school. The bell's going to ring in 41 seconds" Alice said.

"How…how…do you?" I stuttered. She grinned and tapped her temple.

"Explain to you later" she said, kissed my cheek and they all left the cafeteria. I looked to my table who looked at me in shock. I nodded in agreement and the bell rang. Silently picking up my bag form their table not meeting any faces, I walked to history.

-:-

_Come on, come on! _I thought as I looked at the clock. It ticked and ticked. _Almost there! _I thought and the bell rang for dismissal. I smiled and got up to go outside. Taking out my phone to txt Stephanie.

_Steph, it's me. Sorry can you pick up Juliet? _I asked and sent it. I'm starting to feel bad. I used to spend most of my time with my daughter, and now I'm blowing her off.

_Edward you need to spend time with her! I'll take her, but she's asking where you are lately. This will be the last time! _She txted back. I sighed. _I know _I thought.

Looking up and going down the stars of the parking lot, I headed towards the Cullens' cars. They were waiting, leaning against the doors talking amongst themselves.

"Oh you're here!" Alice chirped as I walked towards them. I nodded. Rose glared at me while the others just looked with no expressions.

"Yeah" I said.

"Alright, well just follow us" she said and they got into their cars. I nodded and walked over to my Volvo. Getting in I followed Rosalie's BMW and we left the school. They went my way, down the street but took a turn into the woods. Where are they going?

They went to a winding road and we were at the side of the road and they stopped. I stopped also and they got out, I followed suit.

"Come on, through here" Emmett said. I nodded and they all led us through the trees. There was a muddy hill and they slid down. Rose whimpered.

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett asked.

"My heel broke! It's Prada!" she whimpered. He kissed her on the head.

"Suck it up Rose" Jasper said as we continued through the woods. I was getting a little worried. Where are we going?

"Shut up" she hissed. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok here!" Alice squealed. It was a little area with branches and trees. It was like a pathway in the woods.

"I thought we were going further" Emmett said. Alice shook her head.

"I saw us here. You Emmett were hanging upside down on the tree branch, I was plopped here in the center criss cross, Jasper was standing on a branch, Rose was too she had her weight on her right leg and was looking rather bored or pissed off. You know the usual. Bella as sitting and leaning against the tree Jazz and Em are on, and Edward I saw sitting on a branch" she said and pointing to the branch where we were supposed to sit.

"How did you…?" I asked not able to finish. She tapped her temple again.

"I know these things" she smiled. I walked over to the branch, climbed up, and sat on it. It was quite comfortable.

"Ok explain" I said.

"Well, your suspicions are correct" she said. A slight fog came in and it made everything seem darker. I shivered a mood that matched.

"Ok, you got everything right. But don't worry. We won't kill you" Emmett said and he started giggling.

"Jasper!" Rose hissed.

"I feel funny!" Emmett said and started giggling so hard he fell off the branch and onto his head.

"Hey!" he said and gave Jasper the finger. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm an empath. I sense emotions others give off, and I can give them. I made Emmett feel a little high" he chuckled. Emmett muttered under his breath.

"I'm a psychic so obviously I can tell the future" Alice admitted and played with dirt.

"I'm a shield. That means that I can protect my mind from mental threats. Like if someone tried to read my mind they couldn't if my shield was up. Or show me something and send an image in my head they couldn't. When it's down I can be sort of like a mind reader. And when it's down, I have no ways or protecting myself. For example, Jane from the Volturi she makes you feel like you're on fire. She creates a thought in your mind to make you think you're burning, though you aren't. If my shield was up she wouldn't be able to do that. If it wasn't up, she has complete power" Bella shrugged.

"Tell me everything" I said. They nodded.

"We're over 100 hundred years old. Meaning we don't age" Jasper said. I nodded. Interesting.

"Since we were dead, basically, we have the pale skin and the coldness of death. Our teeth our pearly white. Basically when you become a vampy you become perfect. No flows nothing! It's so cool!" Bella said.

"Yeah! Like if a really fat person became a vampire they would become super skinny! And their clothes would fall off!" Emmett laughed. We all rolled out eyes at him. I got to admit he's pretty funny.

"Our skin sparkles in the light. Like diamonds caressing our skin. We don't burn, we can be near garlic, and crosses have no affect. The only thing that does is: gifts that vampires behold, the Volturi, and being ripped apart and burned" Jasper said. I widened my eyes.

"Wow" I said.

"Yup! It hurts like a bitch!" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Bella said and sighed. I chuckled.

"We're also 17 and 18 forever!" Alice chirped.

"That's seems cool" I said.

"Yeah, not being able to bear children, grow old, get a real job, and have a normal life! Yeah it's super!" Rosalie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way" I said.

"It's Rose just being Rose" Jasper said.

"She's like that all the time?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Damn" I muttered. They laughed.

"We drink animal blood. The thought of killing a human seems, disgusting" Bella said and shuddered. I nodded.

"I'm thankful for that!" I said.

"You thought I'd bite you?" she teased and jumped to the branch I was sitting on.

"Wow" I chuckled. She nodded.

**Alice POV **

Bella was talking to Edward as I got a vision.

"_We'll be right back" Jasper said as Rose, Em, Jazz and I walked away. _

"_I just want to try one thing" Edward said and kissed Bella, who kissed him back. _

I grinned.

"Hey Ali, let's find some sunlight to show Edward" Emmett said and I nodded.

"We'll be right back" Jasper said as Rose, Em, Jazz and I walked away.

**Edward POV **

I saw Emmett's mouth move but I didn't hear anything. Alice grinned.

"We'll be right back" Jasper said as he, Alice, Rose, and Emmett left leaving Bella and I alone.

"They're crazy" I laughed. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, but you gotta love 'em!" she said. I nodded.

"So this seems so cool. So natural" I said. Bella nodded as the sky turned from a gray blue, to orange and pink.

"My favorite time of day. Sunset" Bella sighed as the colors contrasted her skin. She looked beautiful. She was by far the most gorgeous of them all. Even Rose.

"I just want to try one thing" I said and leaned forward and touched my lips so hers. I jumped at the electricity that flowed through me and Bella kissed me back. Our mouths moving in synchronasation, as I let myself into her mouth which she allowed.

"Bella, you uh, want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. Her eyes brightened, surprisingly, and she nodded.

Emmett cat called.

"Things are getting steamy!" he said and startled me as I fell off the branch.

"You ok?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine!" I said and got up.

"Emmett!" Alice said and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Ali!" he yelled. She smirked.

"Come on, we want to show you something" Alice smiled and led me to a small patch of grass.

"'Kay guys, line up!" Alice said. They didn't listen and lounged around. Their skin sparkled and glistened. I felt a small cold hand slip into my large warm one.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bella asked. I nodded and laced our fingers together.

"Indeed" I said. She giggled, and I smiled at her.

"I take it your hookin' up, by the looks of it" Emmett said in a southern accent. Jasper glared and made his hand in a fist then smacked it really hard on top of Emmett's head.

"What the hell man!" Emmett yelled.

"That's for the southerners!" he yelled back.

"Oh god!" Bella laughed. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I guess" I said and a warm blush crept on my cheeks. Damn it!

"Ha! Seems Eddie here likes Bells!" Emmett said. Bella leaned into me.

"Well what if Bells likes Eddie back?" she asked.

"Oh!" Alice and Jasper said. I laughed.

"Then you should hook up!" Emmett said. I looked to her.

"We already are" I said. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Damn! I wanted to see him stutter!" he said. We laughed and things just felt natural.

Now how do I break this to Juliet?

**Took 3 days to write this! Haha, well hope you like! R&R!!! **

**I got the flu! I hate it! I used up half the Kleenex and am lying in bed listening to Carter Burwell while my bf, James, is talking to my on the phone. He says hi. Lol. **

**Well besides the fact of sickness, hope you all loveee this!!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth 3 (heart) **


	14. Getting Used To The Idea

**So happy! Don't know why thought, but it's happy time!! Haha well I'm going to type now: D **

EPOV

"Daddy a car's here!" Juliet's voice rang from downstairs. I finished brushing my teeth, grabbed my backpack, and went down the stairs. Juliet was looked through the window and I joined her. Emmett's keep was in front of my house.

"Sweetie, it's just Emmett" I said. She smiled, opened the door, and ran outside tripping on the steps as she did.

"Why is he here?" she asked. I hesitated.

"When I get home I'll tell you." I said. She pouted. I chuckled and kissed her pouting lips.

"Promise?" she asked and held her pinkie. I smiled at that. My dad taught her that, when he forgot to give her a present. I smiled and linked my big pinkie with her tiny one.

"Promise" I smiled. She giggled and I put her down. She opened the door and ran down the steps, tripping on them. She yelped and looked at her dirty knee. I went outside and followed her. Bella and Emmett were standing outside the Jeep, leaning against it. The others were piled inside. I smiled and waved at them with my hand.

"Juliet!" I said and picked her up.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Edward, we came to pick you up for school" Bella smiled.

"Cool!" Juliet said. I laughed at her.

"Grandpa Eddie and Nana Steph are going to take you today. Next time" I said and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. She giggled and I set her down.

"Come on get in the car!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes and kissed Juliet's head.

"See you later baby" I smiled at her.

"See you later daddy!" she smiled and ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Get in the car!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him again and walked down the rest of the steps and climbed inside next to Bella, who was already in the car.

"Edward, if you don't mind, we can take Juliet next time" Bella said. I looked to her and looked all around.

"are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah! She can sit on my lap" Alice joined in. I smiled at them.

"Thanks."

"Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Bella asked.

"Oh course!" I told her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled and I put my arm around her. She put her back to me and her knees facing Jasper and Alice who was sitting on his lap. We drove in silence, well for us guys. The girls were talking about designer clothing and Bella complained. Apparently she did not like shopping or clothes. She just threw on what ever.

"Ok let's go!" Emmett said as he stood up on the seat and stood up from the jeep then jumped down. I felt my eyes widen, I'm impressed. If I jumped I would probably break a leg. Then again I am human.

"Let's go" Alice laughed and I opened the door as we all piled out. I took Bella's hand and we went up the stairs. People stared at us, with amazement. I didn't like have the attention, but might as well get used to it. _Ring. _There goes the bell.

"Let's just get this over with" Bella said and her class was next to my English class. She went ahead and dragged me by the hand.

"See you after class" she smiled and kissed my cheek then went to her classroom. I went inside English and joined Emmett at the table.

"This is way more fun being able to talk to you and be friends with you!" he laughed. I nodded in agreement and started drawing swirlies on my notebook.

"Swirlies? How girly can you get?" Emmett asked while laughing silently.

"Shut up. I don't know I'm bored! I hate English!" I said and continued to swirl all over.

"What do you like?" he asked.

"Music" I said.

"You play?" he asked surprised. I nodded.

"Piano. I've been playing since I was in elementary school" I said. He nodded.

"Impressive. Do you compose? Are you the next Beethoven?" he asked. I snorted.

"I compose, but I'm no Beethoven" I said.

"What have you composed?" he asked curiously.

"Juliet's lullaby, and a song I made up randomly I named it Stephanie since she loves it" I said. He nodded.

"Awesome. I like the drums! But Rosie took them away, because I couldn't play. I just hit them" he said. I rolled my eyes, seems like something he would do.

"You're smart" I said sarcastically.

"You know it!" he grinned.

"Ok then" I said. Just a pointless little conversation. I looked up and pretended to listen to the lecture Mrs. Greene. She went on and on about _Romeo and Juliet_ and the paper we had to write on it. I sat back and continued to swirl on the paper. I looked to the clock and counted down the minutes until we were free.

"Dude, try to live this for over a century" Emmett muttered. I looked to him.

"You're over a century old?" I asked.

"Almost. Not there yet. I know Bella is though" he said and winked. Wow!

"Wow" I said.

"Dating an older woman. Hot!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose was older than you" I said. He shrugged.

"Like I said, hot" he said. I chuckled at him and the ball rang. We left to first class and I was Alice in the front.

"Prepare to be the center of attention at lunch. Not so much break" her voice rang in my ear as she stood up and told me quietly.

"Thanks for the heads up" I said back. She winked and I walked to my seat.

A few classes went by pretty quick, and at break no one really dared to come over to our table. When they were heading our way Rosalie glared at them and they went the other way. I thought it was comical but apparently she didn't.

"Calm down Rose, they're just people" Alice told her at the time. Rose just glared and continued to glare at nothing. I sighed.

"Hello" I greeted Bella as I walked into Biology before lunch. She smiled at me.

"Hi" she said and crossed her legs sitting on the stool. Mr. Banner started the lesson and Bella took out highlighters and started drawing on a piece of notebook paper. She drew a bright yellow flower and a blue center. I laughed quietly at that. She wasn't even paying attention to anything except her drawings.

"Nice" I grinned as I took the green highlighters and drew _Edward A. Cullen_ in the center. She gasped and giggled.

"Miss Swan is something funny?" Mr. Banner asked and everyone turned to us. Thankfully bell flipped the notebook over and it had the notes on it, and the highlighters were in her hand under the desk.

"No, nothing" she smiled. He nodded and everyone turned back to the lesson.

"Smooth" I commented.

"Shut up" she laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes at her and kept making little dots with the marker.

"What are you going to do if you fail the class by not listening?" Bella asked, focused on her drawings.

"Copy off you" I said.

"Mature, but good idea" she said. I snorted.

"Bells going ring" she pouted and put away her markers in her purse. I sighed and put my unwritten notebook away in my backpack.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked.

"I thought I was going to hang out with my boyfriend, but if he has other plans" she said and looked out the window.

"Well this boyfriend of yours wanted you to come over to his house" I said. Bella got her stuff and I walked her to her locker. It felt nice. It felt…normal. Grabbing m sandwich, apple, and water bottle out of my backpack I stuffed inside Bella's locker.

"Come on slowpoke" she giggled taking my free hand, leading me into the cafeteria.

"We all can't all be fast vampires" I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and we walked to the table.

"He

"Hey Edward" Alice sang. I looked at her curiously and shrugged.

"Hello Alice" I said and sat down in the plastic chair.

"Is that any good?" Emmett asked eyeing my food.

"Yeah, every normal human eats it" I said unwrapping my sandwich from the plastic wrap and taking a big bite from the wheat peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You're disgusting" Rosalie said staring at me.

"I have to eat to survive. Just like you have to hunt" I explained. She rolled her eyes.

"It's no use" Bella whispered in my ear. Rose hissed at her.

"Let me explained. She rolled her eyes.

"It's no use" Bella whispered in my ear. Rose hissed at her.

"Let me try it" Emmett said. Everyone's heads went to her.

"Um Emmett try the water and not solid food. Trust me you'll feel better" Alice said.

"Ok Emmett here you go" I grinned as I handed Bella the water who got up and passed it across the table, then sat in my lap. I saw Alice smiled at that.

"Ok" Emmett said and took a chug of the water and choked swallowing.

"It tastes like nothing and it feels too thin, and cold!" Emmett said.

"I'm used to thick warm tasty blood!" he said and make a face.

"Emmett it's supposed to taste like nothing, thin I don't why and cold to refresh the humans' bodies" Alice said.

"How do you know?" he asked Alice smiled and shrugged.

"I just know" she grinned.

After lunch I grabbed my stuff from Bella's locker and headed to my next class. The conversation at lunch seemed to flow easily, except Rosalie's nasty remarks when I asked a question. It didn't hurt I knew she would accept me someday.

"God Rosalie, I thought we were best friends but now just shut up if you have nothing good to say!" Bella told her during lunch. I remember Rosalie's face mixed with anger, hurt, and confusion.

I sighed at the memory and walked down the steps with Alice to the cars. School was out now, and Bella was coming home with me.

"So, Juliet seems pretty good with you and Bella" Alice said as she walked, well looked like dancing, to the Jeep.

"I didn't tell her, and she probably wouldn't understand" I sighed. I loved Juliet, but at times like these I wish she was older so she could understand her father still loved her, but also loved another woman. She would always come first though.

"I know but she probably wouldn't mind. She seems like the ea

"I didn't tell her, and she probably wouldn't understand" I sighed. I loved Juliet, but at times like these I wish she was older so she could understand her father still loved her, but also loved another woman. She would always come first though.

"I know but she probably wouldn't mind. She seems like the go with the flow child" Alice smiled. I nodded.

"I guess, but sometimes she doesn't" I said. She nodded and we came to the Jeep. Bella leaning against it.

"Oh and Stephanie didn't pick Juliet, she left that for you" Alice answered my unspoken question.

"Ok thanks" I smiled. She smiled a bright smile back and leaned against the Jeep with Bella.

"How were your classes?" I asked.

"They were good, how were yours?" she asked and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Good" I sighed.

"Come on!" Emmett boomed as Rose and Jasper walked slowly over here. They both rolled their eyes and walked faster over. We all got situated as we were this morning.

"Pick up Juliet Emmett" Alice said.

"Oh yeah" he said and drove the other way towards the preschool.

"Ok Edward go get the little tike" Emmett said and Bella leaned up as I got out and she got out with me.

"You're coming?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course" she smiled and I opened the gate. We went to the playground and I saw Juliet on the swings with a blonde little girl.

"Daddy!" she yelled out giggling.

"Come on Juliet" I smiled.

"Ok one minute!" she yelled and was busy stopping her swing. I chuckled shaking my head at my daughter.

"Hello Edward" Cindy Palmeras laughed while trying to contain her son.

"Hello Mrs. Palmeras" I smiled.

"Call me Cindy. Who's this?" she smiled and gave me a light hug. She and Stephanie were good friends, and she was over occasionally to talk interior with Steph.

"Oh Cindy meet Bella, my girlfriend" I smiled. Her smile turned down a little and shook Bella's hand. I sighed. I knew what that meant.

"Hello Bella, I'm Cindy Palmeras Stephanie's best friend" she introduced herself. Bella smiled.

"It's nice to meet you" Bella smiled. Cindy nodded and looked to me with a look that showed she wanted to say something.

"How is Juliet coping with this?" she asked. I looked to my little girl through the window getting her stuff from the cubby inside the classroom.

"I haven't told her yet. I don't think she'll understand" I sighed.

"Well, she'll need to know why Bella will be hanging around so often" Cindy sighed. I nodded.

"Yes I know" I nodded as Juliet walked out.

"Alright I'll to you later Cindy" I said as she waved trying to get her daughter to stop playing on the slide.

"Daddy!" Juliet said jumping in my arms.

"Hi sweetie" I greeted kissing her cheeks. She giggled and planted a sloppy one on mine. Bella giggled at that.

"Who's that?" my little girl asked. I bit my lip.

"Remember Bella?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hi Bella!" she smiled.

"Hi Juliet" Bella smiled nicely at her.

"Daddy is she coming over?" she asked.

"Yes she is" I answered.

"Why?" she asked. I looked to Bella and back to Juliet.

"Ok you know how Grandpa Eddie and Nana Steph are married?" I asked. Bella shot me a look. I knew where she thought this was going, but she didn't.

"Yes! They kiss and hug and do yucky stuff!" she said and scrunched up her nose. Bella giggled.

"That's right. Well Bella is my girlfriend. Like Nana Steph, but we're not married" I said. Juliet got a look on her face and looked to me, then to Bella and back to me.

"Oh, ok!" she said unsure. Man this kid is observant. I know she didn't get her smarts from Tanya. She's as dumb as a rock! Juliet is as smart as a cookie! I'm as smart as a sandwich. If that made sense…

"Ok" I said and we walked to the Jeep.

"I have a quest…queston…question!" Juliet finally said getting the word right. We opened the gate and were getting out.

"What it is silly girl?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes held curiosity and depth. I've never seen them like that. Man this kid is really smart. I'm proud she's mine. There I go again sounding like one of those head over heels fathers. I grinned, liking the idea.

"Is she my new mommy?" Juliet asked with the same emotions her eyes held. I didn't know what to say. I turned to Bella who looked shocked as we walked back to the unsafe jeep. What do we say?

**Hey! So busy studying and I'm typing in bed while watching TMZ. XD love that show hilarious!!! **

**How are you all? I'm crappy! My best friend HATES me, I 'supposedly' told everyone my other best friend's relationship status, my chest hurt like a mother, and I had a freaking asthma attack! Caused by the cigarette my boyfriend let me smoke. Screw you Kevin! **

**Oh not with James anymore. Moved onto Kevin. We both decided we weren't working out and he went for Nicole. I'm happy for him. As strange as that sounds. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think!! R&R!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	15. Mommy and Flour

**Ok I know you're all anxious to find out what happened next, but I got in a lot of trouble, and I wasn't allowed on the computer. I know it's not that long ago, but I would've gotten this in a long time ago. **

**READ! **

EPOV

That innocent question made me nervous. It made me think of the future. Would I still be with Bella? Would I be one of them? How would they take me in their family?

"Daddy, is she my new mommy?" Juliet asked again with her eyes widened in curiosity and excitement. I sighed and looked to Bella's shocked face who just simply stared at Juliet with amazement and curiosity.

"Um, sweetie I don't really know" I said. Her eyes just continued to bore into mine for a moment as she looked to Bella.

"Bella, are you my new mommy?" she asked.

"Juliet" I scolded a little embarrassed of her asking that. But what can you do, when _your_ 3 year old asks your new girlfriend if she's her new mommy.

"I would love to. But only if you want" Bella smiled at her and opened the door to the Jeep. Juliet's smile brightened and I found myself staring at her in shock. Bella just smiled at us and opened the Jeep's door.

"Hey Juliet" Emmett smiled as Juliet got situated on my lap once we got in.

"Hi Juliet" Jasper and Alice said simultaneously.

"Hello sweetie" Rose smiled at Juliet.

"Hi" Juliet said back and turned to Bella. This kid is not 3!

"Really?" My daughter asked, her eyes got wide and she smiled.

"Of course" Bella said and smiled at her. Juliet climbed off of my lap and sat on Bella's lap smiling.

"You can be my mommy" Juliet said. I looked to the other's who were looking at Bella's shocked face. Rose looked heart-broken for some reason, and the others were happy. Emmett was happy for his sister, but was looking at Rose anxiously as if she was going to go off like a ticking bomb. What was her problem?

Bella smiled and held Juliet's hand. I smiled at them. Finally Juliet had a mother figure in her life that she actually likes. I thought Tanya would stick around, I mean she wanted her. She said she wanted to keep her, like I did. Why would he run off, and leave her daughter with me? leave me as a single dad, leave no traces of connection to her, just left us. Alone. I'll never forget that.

"Daddy, look it's a big house!" Juliet said as we passed this big house the same size as mine and the Cullen's'.

"Yeah honey it is" I told her as her eyes were glued on the house as we passed onto the street I lived on.

"Bells you going to his house or heading back with us?" Emmett asked.

"Back to the house" Bella smiled. Emmett nodded and Bella and her sisters started talking and Juliet joined in too at times.

"Edward?" Jasper asked. I turned and 'Hmm' him.

"Don't even think about hurting her. If you, I will hurt you very badly. I won't kill you, leaving Juliet without a father. And I'm against it. But I will not hesitate" he said.

"That does for me too. But I can see you will never do that, and you're a cool guy. So make her happy" Emmett smiled.

"I would never dream of doing that Jasper. And Emmett I'll try my best to make her happy" I said looking over to see the girls smiling at Juliet babble on and on.

We kept driving and saw the house. Emmett stopped the car on the driveway and Juliet got out as she put Juliet down as she ran up the steps her little bag dragging on the ground as she ran to the door. I laughed at that. She was very small for her age.

"She's so cute" Bella smiled looking at Juliet who was being scooped up by Alice and they walked into the house. Bella took my hand with hers and leaned her head on my arm.

"Yeah she is. That little bag is too big for her" I laughed as we walked into the house hand-in-hand.

"X-Box!" Emmett boomed and he and Jasper ran up the stairs to Emmett's room to play X-Box.

"Hello Edward" Esme smiled as she was in the kitchen flipping through a cooking book.

"Hello Esme how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm good thank you honey" she said and turned her attention back to her book. Juliet tugged on Esme's pant leg and grinned up at her, her tiny teeth glistening.

"Yes honey?" Esme asked.

"Do you have any cookies?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet" I said. She turned to me and giggled.

"No I don't, but you can make some" Esme smiled.

"Can we?" she asked. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist pulling her back to my chest.

"Of course! But I need to…eat…Bella knows where everything is she can help you make them" Esme said.

"She needs to hunt" Bella said standing on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear. I nodded.

"Ok! Mommy!" Juliet giggled. Shock went around my face and I felt a smile break out. Bella's face was in awe and she smiled happily and scooped her up. I saw Esme and she touched her hand to her heart smiling. She looked to me and her smiled widened and she patted my arm.

"Esme? Can Jazz and I join you?" I heard Alice's voice say.

"Of course, let's go" I heard Esme said. They left and Bella untangled my arms from around her waist and went to the kitchen with Juliet.

"Ok let's see" Bella said and they flipped through the book and find the cookies and Bella did a little dance finding the page. She looked so cute doing that.

"Ok let's get this stuff out. Edward can you get the flour?" she asked. I nodded and searched through their pantry to find them. I got it out and sat it on the counter and it made a cloud. Bella and Juliet came out with their arms with sugar and Bella had bottles in hands.

"Daddy! Look!" my girl said and she had her arms full of a sack of sugar. She looked like she was enduring the weight to show me.

"Good job! Let me help though" I said and took the sack and put it on the counter, then took her and put her there too. She swung her legs as Bella and I set up the ingredients.

"Ok It says we need to cups of flour" Bella read and she filled the cup with flour.

"I want to pour it!" Juliet yelled.

"Ok here you go. Don't get spill" I said and handed her a cup of flour. She dumped it in and we put all sorts of other stuff in.

"What is that?" Juliet asked as Bella put a teaspoon of dark liquid in the batter. It looked like soy sauce.

"Vanilla Extract" she smiled and poured it in.

"Ok you want to pour in the sugar?" I asked. She nodded and dumped it in. After putting the flour water, veggie oil, vanilla extract, cinnamon, a bit of milk, eggs, and more ingredients Bela got out the spoon and handed it to Juliet.

"You want to mix it?" she asked. My daughters eyes brightened and she nodded and stirred the batter. Well not mixing more like patting and flying things around in the bowl and she handed me the wooden spoon and I mixed it together. After putting the chocolate chips in I mixed it together and handed the bowl to Bella.

"Juliet say ah!" I said. She opened her mouth and said 'ah' and I stuck a piece of batter in her mouth.

"Daddy!" she squealed and chewed the batter. She rubbed her little tummy and smiled.

"That's yummy!" she smiled.

After putting the batter on the foil and putting them in the oven we still had a mess.

"Edward?" Bella sang. I turned around and there was Bella and she threw flour in my face and laughed.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked. I turned around.

"Boo!" I yelled and started tickling her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Stop it!" she giggled. I laughed along with her and started kissing her all over her face getting flour on her.

"Daddy!" she said angrily. Her 'Kitten-Temper' showed. Taking a cup of flour I threw it at Bella and she took a handful and threw it at me

"Mommy! You put flour on daddy!" she said.

"I know" she said.

"Oh you're going to get it" I grinned and threw a handful at her. She laughed and we had a flour war in the kitchen, getting ourselves covered in the process.

"Oh" Bella laughed and put her white finger to my nose.

"There!" she giggled. Laughing and yelling, along with Juliet's occasional throwing flour at us, we threw more than just flour. She got sugar into this. Powdered sugar.

"Bella" I cautioned and she took the whole thing and dumped it on my head and all over my body.

"You know what?" I asked and poured half the bowl of flour on her head and face, then all over her body like she did to me.

"Mommy! You look like Casper the Friendly Ghost!" Juliet gasped.

"Baby? You ok?" I asked Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella opened her eyes and flour along with sugar puffed out. She glared. I burst our laughing and she flicked my ear. It hurt.

"Ow" I said and rubbed my ear.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked. I turned and saw my baby girl sitting there and it looked like you rolled her in flour.

"Aw, sweetie!" Bella said and smoothed her hair. I smiled at the small action.

"Honey let's go get you cleaned up" I said and held my arms out as she jumped into them.

"Esme, we'll be taking Juliet for a bath" I heard Bella say. I looked and she wrote it on a note on the kitchen table. Talks when she writes notes. Hm.

"Daddy you're hair is white!" Juliet exclaimed her eyes wide. She touched my hair and flour fell out reveling it's bronzeness.

"I know honey. now let's get you cleaned up ok?" I asked. She nodded and we headed upstairs. Bella took us into her bathroom and she turned on the water for the bath tub and put bubbles in it. I raised a brow.

"Alice, Emmett dared Jasper to give her kid feeling emotions so she wanted bubble bath" she said. Ah, ok.

"Bubble bath!" Juliet smiled. I nodded and she raised her arms while I took off her shirt and handed it to Bella who put it on the sink. After Juliet undressed, Bella seemed to act like it was normal, Juleit hopped in making us laugh.

Bella handed Juliet a bar of Dove soap and me some strawberry shampoo and conditioner I piled juliet's long hair onto her head and put the soap on. I rinsed and put the conditioner in and repeated.

"Edward!" Bella laughed and pointed to Juliet's face. I turned my head to see her face. On her upper lip she had a mustache of bubbles and a long beard of bubbles.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" she giggled. I ruffled her soapy hair and she finished her bath all clean now.

This is how it should be.

**Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat! Haha well that's Kesha's song 'Blah, Blah, blah' I was listening to while writing this. **

**So here's come cutenesssssss. **

**R&R!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	16. Mastara and Lullabies

**Oh my godd!!! Soo sorryyy I didn't update. I've been living at my sister's, since she's preggo now and only 18, with her and her boyfriend. My mom is a total psycho bitch right now so I haven't had time to write with all the fighting! So I moved out, much to my father's and other siblings' dismay, and moved all my shit to my sista's. Sorry I haven't updated! Well, go on! Read! **

EPOV

School over the last month was better than I thought it would be. Maybe because Bella was my girlfriend and I had the best daughter. My parents knew about it and were testy, but very happy. I felt happy too. Juliet and I were always over at their house and I feel that our life is changing. It's no longer just the two of us. That made me happy.

"Is Steph picking up Juliet or are we?" Bella asked as we swung our arms to my Volvo. A few groups of girls glared at her as she did. Bella didn't care though. School just ended for Spring Break, and we had the whole weekend and next week to ourselves.

"We are. Steph had a few clients to see" I answered as she climbed inside, putting her purse in the back seat.

"Ok" she smiled and we drove off and Bella rolled down her window to wave to her siblings.

"See you at the house" she smiled.

"See you!" they said and got in Emmett's Jeep as we drove off.

"What are you doing this week?" Bella asked as we pulled into the parking lot of Juliet's school.

"Hanging out with my girlfriend and daughter hopefully" I said playfully. She giggled softly and sat up straighter.

"Well! I hope you have a very good time" she smiled playing along. I leaned over and kissed her cold cheek.

"Oh we will" I smiled back and parked. There were a few parents I knew and were friends with my parents.

"I'm glad" she smiled and we walked up the steps anf through the gate. Walked across the courtyard to the playground where we pick the kids up.

"Oh hey Edward" Amy, her sister is in Juliet's class, greeted me as she bumped into me.

"Oh hey Amy" I greeted back.

"Hi Bella" she said quietly. Everyone was intimidated by the Cullen's and Hales. I found it strange. They were the nicest group of people I have ever met! Well, Rosalie could be a bitch, but other than that she did have a heart after all.

"Hello Amy" Bella said and went to get Juliet's backpack off the hook.

"Juliet honey we need to go" I said and walked over to the swings. Her curls bounced as she flew went up and down.

"5 more minutes daddy?" she asked. I sighed. I hated saying no to her, but 5 minutes ends up being 5 hours.

"Sorry sweet pea, no can do" I said. she pouted and stopped kicking her legs to move the swing. I could see her 'Kitten Temper' turning back on.

"Fine" she said angrily. Wow, she inherited her mother's temper. Damn what will I do when she's a teenager? Hmm, gray hair maybe?

"Thank you"

Slowly the swing came to a halt, and Juliet got off. Bella put her backpack on her shoulders.

"Thanks Mommy Bella!" she smiled and ran off.

"Mommy Bella?" Mrs. Palmeras asked. I nodded.

"Long story" I said. She nodded.

"Well, I hope she stays around and knows what she's getting into" she said. I felt a little offended.

"She does. Juliet actually asked her to be her mother and Bella said yes. I had nothing to do with it" I said and walked off, leaving her gaping at me with a few other parents. Serves them right. I saw Juliet telling Bella all about her day standing by the car and I unlocked it.

"Miss Chatty in the backseat what are you talking about?" I said a smile in my voice to my talkative daughter.

"Telling Mommy Bella about what Susan did in school" she smiled and went on. She had very good grammar for her age.

"Alright, what did she do?" I smiled and we headed to the Cullens' home. Juliet was talking up a storm even up to the time we got into the house.

"Honey! Take a breath" I laughed. She pouted and put her little bag down.

"Where's Aunt Ali?" she asked. In surprise Alice appeared at the top of the stairs.

"J! I'm right here!" Alice smiled and zoomed downstairs to meet. Juliet ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and Alice scooped her up and took her upstairs to her room.

"Bye daddy!" she yelled and Alice slammed her door shut. Oh god.

"Come on!" Bella smiled and took my hand, leading up the stairs and to a room I never went in before. There were instruments and a baby grand piano. I smiled and ran over to it and sat on the bench. I played a key and the beautiful sound came out.

"I want to hear you play something" Bella spoke up. She was leaning in the doorway of the music, smirking.

"Sure" I shrugged and started playing Juliet's lullaby. It was sweet just like her, and full of energy. My fingers moved fast upon the ivory keys, and I had Juliet's face in my mind. Her giggling in my ears as she called for me at the top of the stairs when she couldn't find her dolly, or something. I memorized every note, every key, so when I thought of her my hands instinctively knew where to go as I just thought of her. I thought it was pretty cool, but since my daddy instincts kicked in they just knew. It was strange.

"That was beautiful" Bella said as she joined me on the bench, and I played the last note.

"Thanks" I said and put one leg over the bench so they were on either side facing Bella.

"You looked like you were in another world. You just had this look on your face and you were unaware of your fingers on the keys" Bella said softly as she twirled her cold fingers in my hair. I looked up and she was staring at me softly.

"It was for Juliet, her lullaby. I play it so often that I remember it. I can drift away and still be playing the right notes" I explained.

"Wow. Play another" she smiled. I took a deep breath and laid my fingers back on the keys. I thought of Bella's face in my mind as I played. The notes of the piano just came to life as I strode my fingers along them. The sound just coming out sounding sweet and soft. Then it became a softer, soothing part and it came to an end.

"That's my favorite" she smiled.

"You inspired it." I smiled. Her face was in awe as she smiled softly and gave me a small kiss.

"Thank you" she smiled against my lips. We broke apart and she looked to the door.

"C'mon. let's go get your daughter form the evil clutches of my sister. God knows what she's doing" she sighed and got up holding out her hands I took them and we went up the stairs. Bella knocked once and opened the door. There Juliet was her hair was straight and a bit of make-up on her. Rose and Alice were sitting on the floor as she smiled at them.

"Daddy! I'm a pwincess!" she giggled, she couldn't really pronounce big words well, but she does have very good vocabulary and grammar.

"I see that honey. What's on your face?" I asked. Bella giggled before sitting down with her sisters.

"Pink eye stuff, lip gloss, and mas…masc…..mastara!" she smiled. Bella and Rose burst out laughing and Alice looked disappointed.

"Juliet, it's eye shadow, lip gloss, and mas_cara_" she said. Juliet nodded.

"Mastara!" she smiled. Alice got frustrated and I saw she was going to reply back. This was just too funny.

"Alice, remember she's a _three year old_" I said. Emmett boomed with laughed down stairs and I Alice stuck her tongue out to the ground.

"Nice Ali" he said, I could imagine him grinning.

"Shut up Emmett David" she said in a mocking tone.

"Mary Alice" Emmett said. I could hear him, he was coming up the stairs.

"Oh you're really going to go there?" Alice asked. Emmett smiled.

"Bring it, _Mary" _he grinned.

"You already did!" she said and ran down the stairs with Emmett chasing her.

"God those two get so annoying!" Bella sighed as she rubbed softly on Juliet's eye lids to take the eye shadow off.

"You don't have to hear him babble about it" Rose said and looked out the window where her husband and sister were fighting.

"Emmett got in a choke hold. Alice is giving him a noogie" she laughed. Juliet looked and started laughing so hard.

"Why is Aunt Ali doing that?" she asked.

"Because Uncle Emmett, is annoying her." Bella replied.

"Oh" she said. Bella nodded.

"Why is he being annoying?" she asked.

"It's just who he is. That's his personality" she answered.

"What's a personality?" she asked.

And the questions began.

An hour later Juliet understood everything. Alice and Emmett stopped fighting too.

I knew she had a vision. She had a bit of fear in her eyes. And she wouldn't tell me why….

**Ooh!!! A lil suspense (: **

**Haha welll I got to go. I had to make this short cuz my sister wants pineapple and mustard. Poor poor, Travis. I'm sorry for you my-probably-future-bro-in-law. **

**Welll you know I'm adorable. **

**Elizabeth **


	17. Polka Dots and Birthday Parties

**EPOV **

"So I was thinking this like purple theme. Where everything will be purple!" Emmett exclaimed grinning. Juliet just stared at him. Bella and I exchanged a look and Alice had her head in her hands disappointed.

"No! Uncle Emmy! It's going to be green and pink! Right Aunt Ali?" she asked. Juliet starting calling the Cullen's 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. It was so cute. she couldn't say Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper very well so she called them Aunt Rosie, Uncle Emmy, Aunt Ali, and Uncle Jazz.

We were planning Juliet's 4th birthday. It was May. Next month I would be a high school graduate. Wow! I have no idea what the Cullen's wanted to do with me. Change, me? Leave me? I don't know.

"Right you are Juliet! So what cake do you want?" Alice asked and had a notepad out and took notes. _Such a planner. _I thought.

"I want a white cake! With polka dots!" Juliet smiled toothily. It was quite adorable. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"We can make the polka dots out of gum paste? They're edible. We can put them in food coloring", Bella suggested.

"What do you think Juliet?" I asked and looked down to her on my lap. She nodded.

"That would look pretty!" she giggled. But she said _purdy. _I laughed and played with one of her ringlets.

"That's a great idea! And-" Alice started but she got cut off by a vision. Oh god.

"Aunt Ali? Hello?" Juliet asked.

"Daddy what happened?" she asked. We didn't tell Juliet the Cullen's were vampires. We were waiting until she was older.

"Oh!" Alice gasped and looked to me.

"She'll love the present. And someone is coming. You looked mad. She had blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. She was very pretty. She had an Italian look to her too. Good figure. She had someone with her. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. They were holding hands. By the looks of it I think this was her boyfriend." Alice said. I crumbled up the paper in my hand. I couldn't give a crap that she had a boyfriend but she brought him to our daughter's birthday party?! Who does that?! Without consulting me?! Juliet's _father?! _I was livid.

"Tanya" I spat. Bella's head whipped to me and she had hate in her eyes. To her Tanya was dead. She wanted Tanya to stay the hell away from our daughter.

"Who?" Alice asked. I can't believe it! Tanya wanted _nothing! Nothing! I am so getting my parents into this. _

"Juliet's mother. She didn't want anything to do with Juliet and gave me full custody, and then she left to some other state wanting nothing to do with Juliet. She told me she was my problem now. Even though she's the one that wanted to keep her at first. How can someone want their child then drop them and drift out of their life for 3 almost 4 years? And who the hell does she think she is flaunting her new boyfriend around?! Who does that?! To Juliet's birthday party?! Is she nuts?! I don't want her and her dumbass boyfriend coming" I asked angrily. I was pissed. The Cullen's stared at me shocked by my language. Oh shut up.

Why the hell would she choose _now _of all times to come? How about when I get to be a vampire?

"Mommy?" Juliet asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Bella asked thinking Juliet called her. Damn it.

"No! Daddy mommy's coming? My real mommy? And another daddy?" she asked confused. I felt my heard drop and saw Bella's hurt in her eyes, but she understood. I sighed and tried to explain. I couldn't really with the innocent question leaving me a little hurt.

"Juliet I want you to listen to me. Tanya is your mommy. Bella is your real mommy though. Tanya is coming for your party. Do not call her mommy. Call her Tanya and leave the questions to me. And the man she's coming with that's her boyfriend. That's what Mommy Bella is to me. Don't talk to him unless I'm with you. He's not your daddy. I am. And don't call him that. Call by his name." I explained. She nodded.

"Yes daddy. I call her Tan…Tana…Tania" she smiled. Saying Ta-Nia. I laughed at Tanya's new nickname. Alice was sitting biting her lip.

"Tanya's not going to like that" she said. I sighed. Boo hoo! She'll get over it. It's her fault anyway…

"I don't care." I said. I'm doing what's best

"And neither will her boyfriend. He'll get upset Juliet's not talking to him" Alice said. I don't give a fuck about her dumbass boyfriend!

"I don't even know him. Why should I care?" I asked.

"Edward, you should" Bella said. I sighed and leaned back in my seat and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Yes honey?" I asked.

"Can we have balloons?" she asked. I laughed and hugged her to me.

"Of course we can" I smiled, glad the topic was changed.

It dawned on me there was still more planning. Crap!

~*~

"Edward! Did you pick up the cake?" Steph asked. I nodded and opened the freezer showing the cake. She smiled and continued helping Alice out with the decorations. Emmett and Jasper were with Juliet upstairs and Rose, Bella, and Esme were helping set up.

Today was Juliet's party. We planned what would happen, the activities, the cake was picked up and looked exactly like what we wanted, the people were invited, and my gift was ready. I wrote her a song. It was named Cinderella. I had some help from Jasper with the melody. I came up with the lyrics.

"Daddy! Are people coming?!" Juliet squealed. I shook my head.

"Not for another" I checked my watch, "20 minutes Juliet. Honey, how about you put on that new dress aunt Ali got you?" I asked. She was wearing a Princess Cinderella dress with the matching crown, shoes, and wand. She pouted and went up the stairs to I assume with Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward, where did you put the cake? I wanted to put Juliet's name on it" Esme smiled. I smiled back and pointed to the freezer.

"You put it in the freezer?! Edward! You aren't supposed to! Leave it to thaw!" Esme said and took it out. It looked like an ice cream cake. She sighed and looked to me.

"I'll wait for it to thaw then" she sighed again and walked away to find Carlisle. I nodded and felt bad. She only wanted to do something for her granddaughter. Well sort of granddaughter.

_Ring. _People weren't supposed to come for another 20 minutes! Oh well I'll guess I'll let it slide. I went to get the door but Bella beat me to it.

"Please?" she asked I grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss. I didn't get one all day! Alice kidnapped her.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"I didn't give you one all day!" I pouted like a 5 year old. She rolled her eyes and smiled. I ticked her sides and she started laughing as she opened the door but stopped off in chuckles then was dead silent. My arms were around her waist and there stood the one person I was dreading to see.

Tanya.

**I was going to leave it there, BUT! I didn't! You can thank me later. It's later. (: **

EPOV

Tanya Denali and her new _boyfriend. _I thought of that with disgust.

Tanya's hair was still its curly, strawberry blonde self. Her eyes were still blue but she looked a few years older. She was wearing a pair of jeans, heels, and a halter top. _Typical Tanya. _

Her boyfriend was around my height. 6"2'. His hair was black and his eyes blue. He was pale, and wore blue jeans and a regular t-shirt that said _Green Day. _On it. Wow.

"Edward" she nodded. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as I remembered.

"Tanya" I sarcastically happy. Bella swatted my arm and it hurt actually.

"I'm Tanya" Tanya said to Bella.

"I'm Bella. Edward's girlfriend" Bella smiled. Tanya looked taken aback but shook her hand. Bella glared at her back though.

"It's great to see you" I said sarcastically. I know I'm being immature and mean but she deserves it!

"Edward! Be nice!" she hissed. Be nice?! To the woman who abandoned her daughter?! I don't think so!

"Bella" I said knowingly. She sighed and rubbed soothing circles into my arm.

"Eddie are you going to let me in?" Tanya asked. I put on a face that looked like I was thinking and looked to her.

"I don't want to, but instead of making scene I will" I said. She rolled her eyes and I opened the door wider. She walked in and I got a glance at her shoes. Still the same hooker heels. I'm so happy to see her back again! Note the sarcasm?

"Thank you. Now where's the birthday girl?" she smiled. She seriously thought she was welcome here?

"Upstairs with her uncles. Follow me; my parents have wanted to meet you. Speaking of meeting people who this?" I asked. Tanya smiled and turned to the black headed guy next to her.

"This is Felix. My boyfriend" she smiled. Yup, definitely not welcomed.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled and held his hand out. I was thinking about not shaking it but shook it anyway. His girlfriend is the one I'm pissed at, not him.

"You too" I said. I led them into the kitchen where everyone stopped working and looked up and tried to hold back glares.

"Tanya, Felix this is Esme and Carlisle. They're Bella's parents, and this is Alice and Rosalie. Bella's sisters. Emmett and Jasper are upstairs with Juliet and they're Bella's brothers. Finally my parents Edward Sr., and Stephanie" I said. Tanya smiled a bit and everyone just stared.

"Tanya, it's nice to meet you." Stephanie said unimpressed and walked over to shake her hand.

"Is this your home?" Tanya asked. Steph nodded.

"It's beautiful" Tanya commented. Oh shut up!

"Thank you"

"Tanya, it's nice to meet you as well. Edward Sr. I believe we met a couple times in the past" dad said. Tanya nodded.

"Yes sir" she smiled. Dad just nodded. I could tell she felt out of place.

"So, um can you take me to see Juliet?" Tanya asked. The nerve!

"No" Rosalie said.

"Rose!" everyone scolded. Tanya looked to the ground.

"Please?" she asked. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sure" I said. She smiled and I led her and Felix up the stairs with Bella who was ahead of me.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled. Oh no. I got in the room and Juliet was sitting there in Jasper's lap on her bed and Emmett was giggling away happily. Yes giggling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Daddy, Uncle Emmy was telling me the story of Dracula! Does he really shuck people's blood?" she asked. I smiled at her new word, _shuck, _and nodded.

"Yes sweetie he does. But you know what? He's not real" I told her. She nodded and looked angrily at Emmett. Her Kitten-Temper shining through again.

"Uncle Emmy you meanie! You scare me!" she said.

"Ooh! Owned by a 4 year old" Jasper grinned.

"She's beautiful" Tanya whispered. Everybody turned to her.

"Daddy? Whose that?" Juliet asked. Tanya walked around and got near Juliet by her bed and sat down, her feet on the steps.

"Don't you know?" Tanya asked. Juliet shook her head.

"Juliet, it's me Tanya." she said.

"Oh. Hi Tanya" she smiled. Tanya looked hurt.

"I'm your mommy" Tanya explained.

"I know." Juliet smiled. Tanya looked to me with hate in her eyes. I just leaned against the wall, smirking.

"Mommy when are people coming?" Juliet asked. Tanya and Bella both turned their heads to Juliet but glared when they saw the other turned to the name. Tanya because she thought she deserved the title, and Bella because she was.

"In a few minutes sweetie. Don't you worry" Bella smiled. Tanya just glared.

"Bella may I have a word with you in the hall?" Tanya asked sweetly. Shit! She's going to talk to Bella.

"Tanya" I said angrily. She smiled sweetly at me.

"No Edward. I don't mind. Go ahead Tanya, let's talk" Bella grinned as she and Tanya left the room into the hall.

"This is not good" Jasper said.

Oh god.

**So, how are you all??? **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm busy but found time at 12:15 to write (: **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	18. My Cinderella and Tanya

**Ooh!!! Suspensee…..sorry I'm a littttllee hyper!!!!! So I'll just have my fun right now hehe (: **

BPOV

I walked out into the hall with Tanya right behind me. I could tell she was pissed off. She glared but did I look like I gave a crap? Nope.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked and crossed her arms across her fake boobs. I snorted.

"Living. You?" I smirked. She got a frustrated look on her face and rolled her blue eyes. They look better on Juliet.

"I meant what the hell are doing? My own kid calls you mommy!" She exploded. I was having fun.

"Well maybe because their dead-beat mother wasn't there for 4 years. Maybe she found someone else who loved her like their own and looked up to" I shot back. She looked hurt but anger took over.

"She is _my _daughter! You have no right to claim her as yours! And are you screwing Edward?" she asked.

"Well Tanya, maybe if you were around you would be called 'mommy!'. And no I'm not screwing him. I've heard of abstinence!" I smiled. She glared.

"Well, I want you to stay away" she said.

"Like I will" I said. She was staring me down and all I did was smile. This was my fun.

"You better. And get Juliet to stop calling you mommy or I will" she said.

"You know, she won't talk right?" I asked.

"She will. I'm her mother" she said. I scoffed. As if!

"No I am. And I didn't leave her with my boyfriend who was only 16 so I can go and have a life then come back 3 years later and expect to be taken back only to find he has a new girlfriend and a loving daughter who loves his girlfriend and calls her mommy not you!" I said. She lifted her hand to smack me, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you even think about it" I spat and let go of her arm to Juliet's room. I saw her

Talking to Felix and Edward was just watching.

"You better watch it." She said.

"I should?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"You know if you're so upset talk to Edward. I'm sure you two can work something out. And if you're rude to anyone, I won't hesitate kicking your sorry ass out" I smiled and walked back inside. Edward looked at me surprised.

"I heard everything. You really vented" he chuckled.

"She deserved it" I said. She is such a bimbo!

"I know she did" he said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's she talking to Felix about?" I asked. I saw Felix on the ground with Juliet in his lap babbling along as Felix was smiling the whole time just nodding.

"Oh just her life. Her likes, dislikes. He's pretty cool. I can't believe he winded up with Tanya. He deserves better. And he didn't know he was coming. He just said Tanya wanted to drop by an old friend and say hello. She didn't even acknowledge her daughter" he said angrily.

"Baby calm down."

"Mommy, daddy can we go back downstairs please? Can Felix carry me?" she asked. I didn't have a problem with it and Edward nodded.

"Sure baby girl. Felix you don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all. C'mon kid" Felix smiled as Juliet was in his arms and they left downstairs with Tanya on their tail.

"Oh Bella, remember what I said. And you better obey it" Tanya smiled and went downstairs with my daughter and her boyfriend.

**EPOV **

After Tanya and Felix came back downstairs more people starting arriving and the party started.

"Ok kids so we have a game for you all. It's called Freeze Dance!" Emmett grinned.

"Mr. Emmett, what's freeze dance?" a kid asked. Juliet nodded in agreement.

"It's a dancing game. When the music is on start dancing! When the music turns off you stop dancing and freeze! Then when I start the music you go back to dancing" he answered.

"Ooh!" Juliet said and looked to her friend sitting next to her. My father started chucking as he used his video camera, recording Juliet's birthday party. I stuck out my tongue at him and he stuck his out. I can see where I get most my traits.

"Ok kids, ready, set go!" Emmett grinned but Emmett's music was the wrong CD. It was playing Love Game by Lady Gaga.

"Emmett!" I boomed. He quickly stopped the music and the kids froze. The parents were staring at me with shock. It was not a child appropriate song.

"Ok kids, um, Emmett the Great has the wrong CD I'll be right back" he said. I glared at him as he ran at vampire speed up the stairs. What the hell? Emmett the Great?

"Edward, what was that?" a mother asked. I recognized her as Susie's mother.

"Emmett the Great supposedly. He's Bella's brother and wanted to do this game. I should've asked him if he had the right CD" I explained. She nodded and went to go tell the other parents. Great!

"Great party" Tanya snorted.

"Tanya, you weren't even here for any of them so I would shut my mouth if I were you" I said.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! Walking in on you and Juliet, being called mommy!" Tanya said angrily.

"Tanya, Bella treats Juliet as her own daughter. She can't have any, so don't ruin it for her. You're lucky I'm not kicking you out" I threatened. I could see wheels turning in her head.

"Ok, Eddie" she said. I hate that nickname.

"Ok kids! I got music!" Emmett grinned coming down the stairs.

"Is it the right one?" Bella asked. Emmett opened the lid to check. Oh for the love that's holy! We all waited and he grinned.

"Yup. Ok kids let's go!" Emmett said and pressed play. Pocketful of Sunshine played and the kids started dancing. Emmett stopped the music and four kids were tagged out.

The game continued for a while and Juliet's friend, Cam, and, Gerry, were left. Gerry won and got a bag of candy. He was chewing on a piece of licorice.

"Mommy! Can we do presents?" Juliet asked. We went through the games and the kids talked for a while.

"Ok sweetie, let's go. Which one do you want to open first?" Bella asked Juliet as the kids went in a circle.

"Um, grandma and grandpas!" she smiled. My parents gave her a pink ballerina jewelry box and ballet shoes. Carlisle and Esme got her ice skates so she can skate at the Ice Palace, her friends got her dolls, play houses, and stuff like that. Rose and Emmett got her play make-up and some real. Like lip gloss, and eye shadow. Jasper and Alice got her dress up clothes and accessories, along with shoes. It was a lot. I wrote her a song, and Bella got her a heart locket it was gold. I thought it was a great idea so Bella found one at an antique shop.

"Ok Daddy, what you got me?" she smiled toothily. I laughed and took a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"This is it?" she asked. We all laughed and I smiled at her.

"I wrote you a song, Juliet" I reassured her, I didn't just get her a piece of paper for her birthday.

"I want to hear it Daddy" she smiled.

"I'll play it later. Look what mommy got you" I smiled and showed her the heart locket with her initial J on there. She gasped and turned around so I could put it on her. I clicked it on and she opened it. It was in a carving saying in French, _Our Angel, love Mommy and Daddy. _I thought it was perfect.

"Our l' ange. Amour Momma and Daddy" Bella smiled at her.

"What does that mean?" Juliet asked.

"It means Our Angel, love mommy and daddy" she smiled. Juliet flung herself to Bella in a hug and I smiled at them. I also looked to Tanya whose eyes filled with tears as she watched. What is with her?

"Thank you Daddy!" Juliet smiled and hugged me tight. I hugged her back tightly but not to tight. I let her go with a kiss on the head and she went to go show her friends her necklace.

"Edward, I think that was a beautiful present" Mrs. Palmeras said.

"Bella's idea. We thought it should come from both of us, but I also wrote her a song" I said.

"Really? Well, I bet she'll love it. What'd you name it?" she smiled.

"Cinderella. She's the only child I can have, she's my Cinderella" I shrugged.

"It amazes me how much a teenager like yourself cares for their daughter. Most boys would say it wasn't theirs. But you, no. that's why I admire you" she said, her eyes soft.

"Well, I was raised very old fashioned, and when I visited my dad and occasionally brought a girlfriend he said he didn't care if we had sex. And if I knocked her up, I would have to take full responsibility. He drilled it into my head" I said with a roll of my eyes playfully.

"That's why you're the perfect teenager. If only Connor were that good" she sighed as I saw Connor and his friends shooting each other with fake guns other wise known as finger guns. I laughed; I used to do that with my friends when I was younger. Ok I did last week, with Emmett and Jasper.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Gah! Connor! Stop annoying the girls right now!" she said and went over to Connor trying to flirt with little Susie. Susie just walked away.

"She really is a perfect child" Tanya sighed as she came up next to me. I glanced at her and nodded. I should at least and try to be civil. I mean it wasn't fair to Juliet that her dad and biological mom are fighting all the time.

"She is. You should've seen her T. It was magic her first couple years" I smiled, using the name I gave her in high school a few years back.

"I wish I did. Leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life. I regret it so much. I wasn't ready to be a mother so I thought I could drop her with you. Like she was some doll. That was so stupid of me. I missed 4 years of her life, and she now she has a mommy. Not me, Bella. She's so lucky. I would give anything to have that now. I've been such a bitch. I used to hate those dead-beat parents and now I am one. I'm so ashamed" Tanya admitted and looked down.

What the hell?! She was like the ice queen an hour ago, and now she's this Mother Nature!? Can you say mood swing?

"Yeah you were. And it wasn't your fault really. We were young, stupid and naive. But we got a beautiful and smart daughter out if it. So who cares if you are a bitch and still are one" I teased and smiled. She gasped and swatted my in the shoulder with a smile.

"We were too young. Too naïve, and a little stupid. But you are right. We got Juliet, that's all that matters. Well at least you did." She said.

"I know. Well Tanya, we all wish we can do over the past. Hey I just realized we're being civil" I said. She got a look that realized we were.

"I would give my life to re-do that mistake of leaving. It wasn't your fault we weren't civil today. I was just being bitchy and jealous. I freaking told Bella off!" she chuckled humorless.

"I know. I heard. Everyone did" I said. She blushed and looked down.

"You've done well. Way better than I would of. I'm proud of you ad Juliet. I wish I can see her more often, but it'll be better without me. I mean, she has a mother and a father. I would be a third wheel. And besides, I can't interfere with her life now. I screwed up my chances, I can't do that to Bella" she said. Wow, she's not thinking about herself!

"You've changed" I told her. She gave me a funny look.

"You're not as bitchy and self centered." I said. She nodded and I saw Steph getting the cake.

"After I left, it really made me think. Of course my style will never die, but I'm a better person. I need to think about my daughter's needs before mine. I just need her to know that I love her with all my heart and always will" she said and she started getting teary. I put an arm around her shoulder casually and she sniffled.

"It'll be ok. Just always remember her, and I'll send pictures if you want. Besides, someday you'll get your chance to be a mother" I smiled.

"Thanks Eddie" she teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh Eddie!" I whined imitating her.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed.

"And yes do send pictures. I'll give you my address" she said and I nodded.

"Cake!" Steph said and everyone, including Emmett, ran over to sing to Juliet. I walked over and stood next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. Steph lit the candles and we began singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Juliet, happy birthday to you"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear my little munchkin niece, happy birthday to ya!" Emmett grinned and ticked Juliet whose face was red trying to contain her laughter. Her cheeks blew out with a laugh that was dying to be let out.

"Emmett stop it, she looks like a balloon" Jasper laughed. She did. We all laughed and Emmett stopped. Juliet guzzled down some air and blew out her candles. We all clapper and Steph handed slices of cake out. Bella turned to me and had a curious look on her face.

"What was that is saw?" she asked.

"Just some new friends catching up" I smiled.

After an hour everyone left and Juliet put everything away.

"Juliet, I want to play you your song" I smiled. She squealed and went to the stairs.

"Daddy is playing me my song! C'mon!" she screamed and I heard laughter as they all headed to the stairs. I went to the piano room and sat Juliet next to me on the bench.

"For you Juliet. It's called Cinderella, you are my Cinderella" I smiled. Everyone was inside quietly as they were lined up against the wall.

I started playing the first few notes and got ready to sing.

"She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone" I sang to her and played the rest of the notes. I looked to Juliet who was in shock.

"That was for me?!" she squeaked. I laughed and nodded.

"All for you baby girl" I smiled. Bella walked over and stood

"Edward, that was amazing" Alice said. They all walked over and surrounded me around the piano.

"Thanks"

"I loved it, daddy. Thank you" Juliet said sleepily and hugged my waist.

"You're welcome" I told her. Bella played with my hair and it felt relaxing.

"You're officially the best" she giggled.

Tanya walked up and I saw Felix talking to Bella by the stairs. I looked to Tanya who had a pleading look on her face.

"Edward, can I say goodbye?" she asked. I nodded and headed up there.

"Alone?" she asked. I bit my lip but nodded. I trusted her.

"Thank you" she said and went upstairs with Felix.

"What did Felix say?" I asked.

"Oh he just said he hasn't seen Tanya this sad. It's shocking to me. And he'll watch her as she talks to Juliet" she explained. I nodded.

"I trust her, she better not fuck this chance up though"

**TPOV **

She was so beautiful. The only reason I left her in Edward's care was because I knew he would be a great father and he proved that. I loved the song. It was so beautiful and I forgot how much I loved his voice. Bella's lucky to have him. Felix is good to me, but not like Edward was.

I regret leaving them both so much. I know I can be the ice queen of the century but this is my daughter we're talking about! I couldn't hurt her! She's innocent.

"Juliet?" I asked. She looked up and put her little makeup on her tiny vanity. It was so cute! It was so small and fit her size perfectly.

"Yes?" she asked. I looked in those blue eyes and I realized they looked better on her than me.

"I'm leaving I came to say goodbye" I said and kneeled down.

"Oh, bye. Thank you for the card" she smiled. I got her a card with a necklace with a J on it. It was nothing compared to Bella's but had symbolical reasons. It was just a small octagon shaped thing with typewriter font with a J on it.

"You're welcome sweetie. Remember to send me pictures of you. I want to watch you grow" I smiled.

"I promise" she said and held out her pinky. I wrapped my bigger one around her tiny one and sighed.

"Ok well I'll talk to soon I hope" I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her face in my hair.

"Bye mommy" she whispered. I felt tears pricking my eyes and I hugged her back. I smiled in happiness.

"Bye sweetie" I said and she let go. I saw Felix tell her goodbye and to be good for Bella and Edward. He hugged her too and we left.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you" I smiled. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You're welcome"

I sighed happily at getting to see my daughter. All though someone else was her mother now, I was happy it was Bella.

Edward was right. I would get my chance.

**Well that sucked huh?! Well I thought I should make her nice now. Hehe, I made Lauren in DofL mean so Tanya deserved this. **

**The song Edward wrote for Juliet is called Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. **

**Damn!!! Anyone get bored of reading?? This was freaking 10 pages long!!! Damnn!!!! **

**R&R!!!! Plz? **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabethhhh **


	19. Quoting

**Hola! Well sorr this isn't a chapter, I just need quotes you guys like, ones that draw your attention. **

**Well thank you! **

**Love ya! **

**Elizabethh **


	20. Jane, Burning, Vampires What else is new

**EPOV **

Graduation's coming up. In a few weeks. In school right now we already did testing and just hanging out sitting on desks and talking.

"So you excited?" Angela asked me. Bella was sitting in my lap with Angela and Ben sitting with us.

"Hell yeah. I've been waiting forever for this moment" I said. I usually don't swear, but Emmett got me into it. I have to watch my language around Juliet though.

"Where have you applied?" he asked.

"Seattle or Washington State" I answered. I wanted to go to Ivy League, but I couldn't leave Forks.

"Babe, what about the university near your mom's house?" Bella asked confused. Did I really want to put up with that bitch?

"I don't want to be anywhere that bitch and her asshole are going to be" I said. She nodded and the bell rang for dismissal. End of the day.

"Let's go" I said and got up, we walked out of the science building hand in hand. When we got there Emmett winked and he and the rest drove off. Bella and got in and we turned on the radio.

"And she will be loved." Bella sang under her breath as She Will Be Loves by Maroon 5 played.

"Yes she will be loved" I joked and kissed her cheek. She giggled and continued singing until we got to Juliet's pre-school. As usual we got out and I saw Juliet and Liam playing on the slide.

"Juliet, c'mon!" I called. Her bouncy curls whipped to mine as she smiled and ran over to me, putting on her backpack as I crouched down next to her and ruffled her curls. She got onto my back for a piggy back ride and we walked to the car.

"Daddy I saw someone today" she said in the car. I looked at her in the mirror then to Bella. did she mean imaginary friend?

"What do you mean J?" Bella asked.

"He was a boy. He had brown hair and red eyes. He kept smiling at me and his teeth were really white! He brushes really well! Also he had a girl with him. She had yellow hair, red eyes, and wore a black dress with white dress up shoes, like Aunt Rosies. They scared me" Juliet said. I felt my eyes widen and I looked to Bella who was already on my phone. I assumed she called Carlisle.

"Ok, did they talk to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mhm, they said 'Hi Juliet' and walked away" she said. I nodded.

"Ok baby, don't worry ok?" I asked. She nodded. I saw Bella nod and she hung up.

"C'mon I heard Demetri and Felix are at the house" she said. I nodded and we went down the winding road to Bella's house. After I parked I got out and held Juliet, I wouldn't let her walk!

"Carlisle" Bella said and we saw everyone standing there. Demetri, Felix, and Alec and Jane were there. Juliet squealed and hid her face in my shoulder. I glared. No one harms my daughter. I held a pretty tight grip on her.

"Well, Juliet I see you're home" the blonde, Jane, smiled at Juliet. Juliet cowered into me. I glared.

"Aw, is the daddy mad?" the young boy, Alec, teased me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Felix why are you here?" Esme asked authority in her voice. Damn!

"To warn you. you know the people who know about us are to be killed" he said.

"We know" Carlisle said. Oh no, what's going to happen. I held my little girl to me and just stared at the Volturi. She wasn't going anywhere but with me.

"And you have failed to do that" Jane said.

"Well I'm sorry, but we'll have to terminate this cute little girl here and handsome young man" Jane grinned and all of a sudden I felt flames licking at me. I screamed and felt Emmett take Juliet out of my arms as I collapsed to the floor on my knees screaming. I was burning, and I couldn't take any more of it!

"Just…" I managed to get out before the pain took over me. Bella got down next to me, her cold hand soothed the paint but not enough.

"Jane this isn't necessary" Carlisle said.

"Sorry, laws are laws" she said and I heard Juliet scream. I moved my head to see her crying big crocodile tears and holding onto Emmett for dear life.

"Please, she's just a child" Esme begged. I felt the flames getting stronger. Bella put her hands on my face cooling the burning down. It felt nice, but still didn't calm the flames.

"The dates been set. After graduation, we're turning Edward. Then when Juliet gets older, we're turning her. She's too young and would die. Plus, immortal children are not allowed. I promise. Now stop it" Alice spat.

Jane's face went blank and the pain went away. I was breathing heavily and closed my eyes. I realized I was on my back and the burning and pain were just little stinging right now. How when your foot falls asleep and you bang it. I closed my eyes, and felt relieved.

"Well, then. I hope you keep up on your promise" Alec said and they all left.

"Oh Edward" Bella cried and held me in a hug. I got my strength back and hugged her back, sitting up.

"After graduation?" I asked. That was so soon!

"I saw it. It was either that, or death." Alice said. I nodded still on the floor.

"Juliet" I said and Emmett held her. she looked at me, still crying.

"Daddy, what happened? I felt hot and it hurt really bad" she cried into Emmett's neck as he rubbed her back and I felt so bad. It's not my fauly Jane did that, but at least I could've helped her.

"Edward you couldn't do anything. You're not one of our kind yet. You would've done nothing but be in pain" Emmett said. I looked and he was holding Juliet. she was close to sleeping. The pain wore her out, and the crying. I took her in my arms and held her tight to me. Her sweet scent filled my nose and I buried my face in her hair. Her arms went around my neck.

"Daddy, that was scary" she whispered.

"I know sweetie, it's over though. You can sleep" I whispered to her. she nodded and closed her. eyes.

"What's the plan?" I asked. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Graduation is in a few weeks, yes?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"So soon" Bella whispered under her breath.

"Well, the preperations would have to be made! Also, what about Juliet?" I asked. If I 'died' my parents would get Juliet.

"I'm not sure. It depends" Bella said. I nodded.

All I knew was that I was going to be a vampire soon. And I was not loving it.

**Sorry! Well, I looooooved this chapter! **

**R&R! **

**Also a poll is up on my profile! Check it out! **

**And BTW did you think Edward's becoming a vampire was too soon? Reply to it in a review! And also review what you want! Thankss! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabethhhhh **


	21. Graduation, Demetri Angela and Ben? Huh?

**BPOV **

I held a sick Juliet close to me as I stood in the gym in the yellow polyester gown and cap. Edward was off doing who knows what while we were getting ready to graduate! I sighed as Juliet sniffled into my neck and wrapped her arms around it. I rubbed her warm back and sighed.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked Ben Cheney who was a couple people down from me. He bit his lip and walked over, rubbing Juliet's back.

"Edward, I have no idea. I think he's with Angela in the biology room. That's what she told me. Don't worry, they'll be here when the bell dings for walking" he said. I nodded and sighed.

"I want Daddy, Uncle Benny" Juliet whimpered into my shoulder. Ben nodded and kissed her head.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm trying to find Daddy" He said and walked off towards the biology room.

We were graduating today for Pete's sake! Where the hell is he? I had our sick daughter with me, and he was no where to be found. F my life!

**EPOV **

I hissed at Caius as he had Demetri hold Angela against his chest with his hand on her neck. Angela stared at me, tears forming in her eyes. She knew. She had to.

"Edward, you did not keep up on your promise" he said.

"And that was?" I asked playing dumb. He laughed, more like cackled. It was creepy.

"You silly humans! You said you were to be changed by graduation. Well, it's graduation. You're still human. Blood is running through your veins. Not venom. Your eyes are green, not red and your tan, not pale" he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ben asked coming in.

"Angela!" he whispered and turned to me, really pissed off.

"Demetri! Let her go! I'll make a deal. I'll be changed in a month tops! You can keep tabs from Volterra if you want. Juliet like we said will be changed when she is graduating. That it is. Now leave in peace" I said while still crouched.

"Let her go" Ben growled. Caius looked at them.

"They know too much. They will be killed or changed. You pick Edward" he grinned. Bastard!

"You sick bastard. They'll be changed. I'll be sure of it" I said. He stood straight now, out of his crouch and I followed suit.

"Demetri, let the girl go. Remember, Masen, this is not over. All 3 of you are to be changed. We do not offer second chances" he said and walked out. Demetri let Angela go and she dropped to the ground panting. Ben rushed over and checked her over.

"Edward, what the hell was that? You're going to be changed? Humans? I'm so confused" she said.

"C'mon, we have to find Bella" I said.

"She's with Juliet. She doesn't look so good" he said. My poor sick daughter has been introduced to the world of supernatural. And my best friends.

"Angela, Ben, I'm so sorry" was all I could say.

"For what?" they asked.

"Meet me and the Cullens at my car after graduation. We need to talk" I said. They nodded.

"Ok, we'll be there" he said. I nodded and we left the biology room to the Gym.

I found Bella with a sleeping Juliet on her shoulder and man did she look pissed. Shit.

"Bella" I smiled and hugged her and gently took Juliet from her. Her head on my shoulder and I held her from underneath her bottom.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked.

"Demetri, and Caius came for a visit" I said. Her face went expressionless.

"Why hadn't I heard" she whispered.

"I don't know"

"What did he say?" she asked very serious.

"I was to be changed by the end of the month or less. Angela and Ben too" I said. She looked to Angela and Ben.

"What?" she asked.

"Angela was with me when Caius burst in with Demetri. Demetri had her in a choke hold and said she knew too much. Ben walked in too and then he heard everything. They are to be changed, since they know too much. The same time I am" I explained. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"Fine, we'll follow their orders. We have to, unless you want to die" she said. I nodded.

"I told them to meet us at my car after graduation" I said.

"Good idea"

"Where are Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice?" I asked noticing they weren't here. Aren't Em and Rose going to watch us graduate, and Jasper and Alice are graduating?

"Emmett and Rose are going to be here doing worry. They're busy, but will be here to watch us. Alice and Jasper are still getting ready at the house. They'll be here too." She answered. Wow, of course Em and Rose are 'busy'.

"Ok where are Carlisle, Esme, Steph, and my dad?" I asked.

"They're sitting down already. Esme and Steph will be here to get Juliet when the first bell rings and then when the second bell rings, we go up." she answered. I nodded.

"I'm freaking out. Vampires keeping tabs on me, my best friends are going to hate me, and now I'm graduating great"

This is _not _how I wanted my graduation to be.

**Well, do you guys like the idea of Ben and Angela being changed? I thought, it would put a twist in the story. I liked it! Jordan seemed to too. Anyway thank you for actually still following this story **

**WOO-HOO I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS NOW! YES! **

**R&R! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Keev: of course you are! **

**Me: why else do you think I said it? **

**Haha, see you later **

**Elizabethh **


	22. Banner! Trailer?

**Eeek! Excited! **

**Sorry for this random authors note, I'll upload the next chapter in a minute. **

**I GOT MY BANNERS! **

**Sorry I'm really hyper and very excited cuz they're so fucking amazingg! **

**Thank you Mehek18! You did soo awesomely awesome! **

**Well the links for all 3 of my stories are on my profile! **

**If anyone wants to make a trailer you are free to do so *hint hint* :D **

**Well go check them outt! **

**You know I'm adorably hyper **

**Elizabethhhh **


	23. Bella's Confession and What Plans?

**EPOV **

I handed Juliet to Esme and she walked off to sit down. I got in the M line and had Lauren and few people behind me.

"Hi, Hailey, do you mind switching places with me? I have Connor behind me" she said I glanced over my shoulder and saw Hailey nod and Lauren was behind me.

I felt a pair of arms go around my neck and I saw Lauren smirking.

"Hi Eddie! Do you want to like break up with Bella to be like with me?" she asked. I stared at her.

"Lauren I am happily in love with Bella, and she loves me. She also loves my daughter, so no I do not want to dump Bella for you." I said and shrugged out of her hold. I saw Bella glaring at Lauren.

"Well like I love Juliet too. I mean Bella Hale? She's like so weird! I am still like prettier than her! She's like ugly" she said. I wanted to smack her.

"Lauren like switch places with like Hailey. Like please?" I grinned. I heard the guy in front tog me snort with laughter. I smiled and turned around. The bell dinged, and we started walking. It was pretty boring. We all stood in line as we went through the whole school seniors and I got my diploma with a lot of cheering from Carlisle, Esme, my parents, Juliet with a stuffy nose making her voice funny, and Bella's siblings, also Bella.

At the end it went by quick only 569 students out of the whole school and there was this party at the lodge later. We all threw our caps in the air and Bella let Juliet throw hers. I took some pictures to put on Facebook.

"Congrats" I smiled at Bella and kissed her gently. We smiled against each other's lips and pulled away.

"I've been though this so many times, it's meant for you" she smiled. I sighed thinking that I'd have to do it again.

"Anyway, where's Carlisle?" I asked. She glanced around and pointed to him, who was talking to my father.

"There's the graduate!" Dad smiled and pulled me into one of those man hugs and smiled.

"Thanks dad" I smiled. I turned to Carlisle.

"Can we a minute?" I asked. He nodded and we walked away far from my parents.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was with Angela and Ben today in the biology room when Demetri and Caius walked in. we made our own deal saying I was to be turned at the end of the month or less. Angela and Ben were sort of stuck there while we talked it out, and they are to be turned too. What are we going to do?" I asked. He bit his lip and swallowed.

"First thing is explaining this to Angela and Ben. They're engaged I heard" he said. I nodded. Ben proposed to her while over the weekend in Seattle in front of the park.

"They are. And I told them today we were going to explain back at your house" I told him he nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"Then we are to figure out a way to stage yours, Juliet's, and their deaths. No open casket funeral. Then we are to change you in matter of time. Sound good?" he asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's go meet them" he said and we walked back to where the Cullen's were.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked me. I turned to him and shook my head.

"Tell you later man" I said. He nodded and we saw Angela and Ben on the hood of my car.

"Put your hands up and get off the car you punk!" I said in a joking cop voice and put my hands in a gun and narrowed my eyes. Ben totally fell for it and put his hands up while Angela sighed and put her hands up.

"I was joking Ben" I said my hands still in the guns. The Cullen's giggled and laughed a little and Ben looked flustered.

"Yeah, I knew that" he sad in a dismissive tone. You so didn't!

"Edward, we'll see you at the house?" Steph asked.

"I'm going to the Cullen's" I said and opened my arms for Juliet. She passed her to me and I held my sleeping daughter close to me and watched my parents drive off waving at me and leave.

"Anyway, Angela, Ben, I'm Carlisle Cullen pleased to meet you. I'm the father and coven leader for all intensive purposes" Carlisle smiled. Carlisle, speak English for the poor non vampire people. Humans as you can say

"Coven? You mean family?" Angela asked.

"We think of ourselves as a huge family, as sisters, brothers, and parents. But also a coven. If you will follow Edward or any of us in your car that would be nice" he smiled.

"Of course" Ben said and they walked to Ben's truck and got in.

"Esme, do you mind if Juliet naps on the couch?" I asked.

"Of course not. Our home is always open. You know that" she smiled softly and walked to Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose came in Alice's Porsche so they drove off quickly following Carlisle. I saw Bella already had Juliet buckled in and I got in and followed after. I saw Ang and Ben in their truck following us.

"You've been quiet" I told Bella. She turned to me and took my hand in between her two small ones.

"I don't want you to change. I love your green eyes, tan skin, beating heart, warm skin" she said.

"You don't want an eternity with me?" I asked. What the hell? I mean I know she loves me, but enough to spend an eternity with?

"Edward Anthony Masen I do so! I don't want you to become a monster!" she exclaimed and looked out her window. I stopped at the light and took her face in my hand.

"You are not a monster" I said and caressed her face then dropped my hand. How can she think that?

"I've killed before" she said. I stared at her. How can someone so sweet and loving be a monster? Of course bloodlust must've token over. She didn't mean it.

"Bella, you are in no way a monster" I said.

"Yes I am a soulless monster! Now I have to explain some shit" she said, got out, and slammed my car door once we got to the Cullen's. I saw Angela's eyes widen at the size of their home and Ben parked. I got out and carefully took Juliet out.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"I'm here baby, what's up?" I asked. She yawned and I said her on my shoulder.

"Why is mommy a monster?" she asked. What?

"Honey, we were playing a game. Daddy didn't like it. C'mon, Uncle Benny and Auntie Angie are here" I said. She smiled and we walked up to the front of the house and opened it. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Rose was doing here nails, Alice was flipping through magazines, Esme was reading a cookbook, and Carlisle was playing on his iPhone.

"Rose you want to?" I asked and she got up to lay Juliet down on the couch. Her legs draped over her uncles laps and they were extra gently.

"Hi" Ben said.

"Ben, Angela. Welcome" Esme smiled and put a bookmark in her book and closed it then walked to the couch and sat next to Carlisle in their embrace.

"We have some confessions to make" Alice said.

"Obviously" I heard Ben mutter but looked up.

"Ok so obviously, you're wondering about what happened between Demetri, Caius and I" I said.

"What happened?" Alice asked freaked out. I replayed my story for all of them and their eyes grew wide and they looked to Ben and Angela and sighed.

"We're vampires" Emmett said.

"Ha-ha! So funny! Joke around with Ben Day is official!" Ben smiled in a teasing way.

"We're not joking, Ben. I was born somewhere around the 1640s and I was changed by a very hungry vampire. I hid in some rotten potatoes as I changed, and never tasted human blood. I didn't want to be a monster, so I hunt animals and we all as a family do to" Carlisle said.

"Ok, there is something wrong with you people" Angela said and started to get up but Emmett at super fast speed blocked the door with Alice. All before Angela got up.

"But…you…" she stuttered and her eyes grew wide.

"Sit down, sweetie. We're trying to explain. It's very important that you know" Esme said in her motherly tone. Angela nodded and sat down slowly.

"As I was I saying, I met Bella in 1918 while I was a doctor in England. She was 18 and just borne a still borne. It was a daughter. She had her mother's brown locks and her eyes were closed though. She was s beautiful. Bella did a fantastic job too, but in the time we met there weren't as much technology as there is now. So we couldn't detect a heartbeat when we checked her the last time. She was so upset; also to top the fact that the father left her, that it drove her to stab herself with the syringe. I bit her to save her, since I knew she could have so much more to live for. And she did. She also has the gift of being a shield, a very rare and powerful gift If I may so myself" he smiled.

I didn't know that about Bella. We all looked over to see her sobbing a little into Esme on the couch as Esme shushed her, like a mother one shush their crying toddler. Like how I do to Juliet. I looked at her glassy eyes and she was talking to Esme who also had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. She could trust me. I thought she knew that. Oh yeah Edward, I forgot that one bit of information!

"I'm sorry" she said. I got up and Esme passed her to me. Now she was on my lap, her head in the crook of my neck and I looked to Carlisle as a sign to go on. He nodded.

"Anyway, Esme I met when she was 16 years old and broke her leg. It was about 1895. I treated her and instantly knew I felt something. She got married to Charles Evenson and was abused by him. He got her pregnant and she ran away. I heard she gave birth to a son who died a few days later. IT drove her to jump off a cliff. The doctors thought she was immediately dead, and took her to the morgue. I heard a heartbeat and bit her, seeing as she was my Esme. We've been together ever since 1921. Bella and I were father/daughter companions at the time."

"Now me! Ok I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen. I'm not dating Rosie, I'm married to her. We've renewed our vows a lot. Anyway, I was 20 when I went out hunting with my friends in 1935 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was mauled by a grizzly bear, my favorite food by the way, and I was saved by rose. I reminded her of her friend Vera's son Henry and took me to Carlisle to be changed. I was and Rose and I got married some time after that." Emmett explained for himself. Wow, forever 20. That sucks.

"Mary-Alice Brandon! I can see the future. I was put in an asylum for being able to recall visions as a human in Biloxi, Mississippi. I remember nothing of my human life which is no fun! Anyway, I was born around 1901, I was turned by a vampire doctor in the hospital who saved me from a tracker, James, in the hospital. He changed me so James couldn't get to me and I could fight for myself. I had a sister Cynthia, and her daughter, my niece, still lives in Biloxi. I think. She might be dead, but she lived a long time!" Alice explained in a very Alice way, pouting. We all chuckled at her, even Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock. I was born in Texas, and in 1861 I was sent to the Confederate States Army in the Civil War. It was my turn to make sure everyone was evacuated and I saw 3 girls, Maria, Lucy, and Ness. I saw they were different and Maria decided to change me to help her claim territory in Monterrey. I was to train the newborns she created and dispose the no longer powerful ones. I met Peter and Charlotte when I was supposed to dispose them. We became friends and I left after a century, not wanting to kill humans and I went off on my own. I met Alice. The little pixie told me everything about myself and said we were to fall in love. We met at a diner and came to the Cullen's' together. I'm an empath, I can read emotions and can give off emotions. Calm a room of angry people, make hippies very pissed. And it also affects my mood with the emotions around the house"

"And scared the hell out of them too" Emmett snorted.

"Yeah it doesn't help when a little energizer bunny, and battle scared Jasper show up like trick or treat on Halloween" he continued.

"I came home to find all my stuff in the garage" Bella glared. I chuckled.

"Your room had the best view" she shrugged.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. I didn't choose this lifestyle, so don't think it's so great" she spat to Angela and Ben who were quiet and listening the whole time. "I was born in Rochester, New York-" she started but Emmett cut her off.

"You can take the girl out of New York, but you can't take New York out of the girl" he sang. She laughed and rolled her eyes, a smile playing her lips though.

"Anyway, I had a fiancé Royce King II and he caused my change. Our families were wealthy and wanted me to marry him for more money, and our business combine. I always visited him at work, and we were very in love. I was walking home from my friend Vera's house and her little boy Henry. His little curly locks, dimples, childish grin. I loved him. I hoped to have a son like Henry. As I was walking, I saw a drunken Royce and his friends. I stopped to say hi and he was bragging about how beautiful his bride was. Then he beat me, and raped. Carlisle found me and bit me. I'm not saying I wasn't happy he did it, because then I wouldn't of met Emmett" she smiled and she and Emmett snuggled a little on the couch.

"The End!" Alice, Emmett, and I sang. A shocked Angela and Ben stared at us.

"Prove it" Ben said. I sighed. Emmett grabbed the couch with everyone on it and lifted it. Angela screamed and held on. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and set them down.

"Emmett" Esme scolded. He smiled cheekily.

"Sorry mom" he giggled.

"Oh! Anyone got a rock?" Alice asked.

"No, but I have a few Jade stones upstairs from our trip to that cave" Rose said and Alice in a matter of2 seconds was back and with the stones.

"Watch this" she grinned. The jade stones, one of the world's hardest rock and very hard to carve, stone was now in to powder as Alice crushed it.

"My carpet" Esme sighed sadly.

"See! We're super strong, super fast, and look what we got!" Emmett grinned and got metal tin bottle. I wrinkled my nose, I could smell the rust and salt from here. I knew immediately what it was.

"A metal bottle?" Ben asked. Emmett grabbed a glass cup and filled it up. The thick grizzly bear blood was now in the cup.

"That isn't…" Angela said but couldn't finish.

"Yes it is" he grinned and downed the whole thing. His eyes turned a lighter shade of gold.

"Believe us now?" Carlisle smiled. Angela and Ben nodded.

"Yes we do. We won't tell, I swear." Angela said.

"But why do we need to know?" Ben asked.

"Because Caius said us 3 were to be turned or killed by the end of this month. We know too much. Juliet is to be turned when she graduates. We made that deal" I answered.

"Wait. We're becoming vampires?" Angela squeaked. Carlisle nodded.

"It would be delightful if you joined our family once you've turned. Edward is joining, because of Bella and well he is part of this family now. You don't have to, just an offer. You two can go on the two of you after you're turned" Carlisle offered.

Angela turned to Ben and they started talking quietly. My non vampire ears couldn't pick it up, but the Cullen's could. Angela nodded as Ben started pointing out some stuff and she started talking. They nodded and turned the Cullen's.

"Fast thinkers" Carlisle smiled. Angela blushed and Ben nodded.

"We accept the offer." He smiled.

"Wonderful!"

"Can we still get married though?" they asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Edward, I was thinking as for your story to tell the humans, that maybe you two could be driving to see us here and you hit a moose and your car swerved into a tree. Carlisle tried saving you but couldn't. Then Juliet would die a few days later" Alice said. I shrugged.

"Whatever works for me. Angela could get murdered and Ben could commit suicide" I said.

"Oh thanks Edward" they laughed. I smiled.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Well, I'll get some documents from Jenks and the only thing we'll have to do is have your staged deaths, your changes, show you to the Volturi, and other worries that we can deal with. Like bloodlust, and control powers if you have any." Carlisle said. Angela and Ben nodded.

"Ok"

**Yeah, um someone said this story is moving way to fast. Do you guys think so? I don't! anyway, R&R! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	24. We Are Weird When The Vamps Aren't Here

**Hey! Uhm, so I'm not going to pour my life out again right now, not in the mood. But anyway, just re-read my Forbidden of Love Story and here is the next chapter. Love y'all. **

**EPOV **

Anyone hate having nothing to do on a Saturday because your best friends are in a love fest? Anyone? No? Damn.

"Ben! Stop saying 'I love you' to Angela right now!" I snapped. Angela blushed scarlet and Ben just laughed. I was lying on the bed watching Disturbia with the two love-birds and Juliet. She fell asleep as the music played in the beginning and is just asleep on me right now. Dad and Steph are at the doctors' convention thing with Carlisle and Esme. Bella, Emmett, and Alice went to Oregon to rid the mountain lion problem, and Jasper and Rose went to Denali for a reason I forgot.

My Bella gone for a day.

"Sorry man, too bad Bella isn't here" he sighed and lay down on my carpet watching the movie. Angela was on the bean bag-I got a few days ago just because I wanted it- and hugged her knees. I was sitting on the bed with Juliet on my chest when I looked up and saw all my pictures.

Up above me and some on the shelves along with my New Years' wine glass from the when I got drunk for the first time, My little plastic dinosaur skeleton I got when I was 7 at the museum with my mother, the leopard lamp Jojo got me, and my mini scrapbook you make over the internet. I gently raised my arm careful to not wake up Juliet, and grabbed it. I brought it down and on the cover were my friends from New York; Ray, Logan, Eva, Ryann, Elizabeth, Maha, (**Blake Evil I finally made your appearance...) **Trevor, and Josephine, but we called her Jojo. I used the pad of my finger to lightly brush over their faces. Ryann's shark tooth necklace he made himself when he caught one at the beach while in Hawaii, Maha's badass girl attitude, Eva's sweet cheerleader personality, Elizabeth and Maha were like sisters, they both had badass girl attitudes, and Jojo's crazy dyed hair and piercings, in the picture it was a caramel color and it was shoulder length and curled. The highlights were pink, bright purple, and orange. She had her signature bellybutton ring showing from the short that was stopped short above her bellybutton and her nose stuff. She looked like the Jojo I knew. I sighed as I flipped through the pages, I saw pictures of me at the football game, rooting for Ryann to get a touchdown, or Eva looking pissed while her mouth was open while she screamed at Ray to go the other way to score a touchdown. He wasn't the best at football.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Angela asked as she picked Juliet off of me gently not to wake her and laid her next to me so she can sit on the other side. Ben switched from the bean bag to the end of my bed.

"My friends from New York" I answered and smiled. Angela took the book from me and sat Indian style as she flipped through it.

"Wow, I want to move to New York" she muttered. I chuckled.

"On the cover are Ray, Logan, Ryann, Elizabeth, Maha, Jojo, Trevor, and Eva." I said and pointed them all out, "we were best friends, did everything together. One big group. "I smiled.

"Tell me about em" Angela smiled.

"Ok, well, Ryann, Ray and Logan were on the football team. Ray was the runner, and Logan quarterback, and Ryann runner. Logan was the calm collected guy, but if anyone messed with him, you're in deep shit. He's a nice funny guy, but also reserved. Ryann

Logan were R&L Partners in crime. Eva called them Ralph Lauren Partners in Crime, because their name started with R and L plus she loves designer clothing like that, so it's such an Eva thing. But they climb up each others baloneys and sneak in places. They're so unpredictable together, that what ever they do for instance, like if they went camping and got lost and were blaming each other for getting lost, that's a R&L thing to do. Eva is

The cheerleader and pretty good at it, I remember she said she got a scholarship at Notre Dame for cheerleading. Elizabeth and Maha were like sisters, inseparable and also very much alike. Both badass girl attitudes, the take no crap from anyone type of people. Trevor was like the ditz of the group, always doing something stupid. He likes to get caught tee-peeing, and he's the funny joker, prankster, reckless guy. Jojo, ahh Jojo. She was about 6 months younger than all of us, and she always dying her hair, or doing something wacky or funny. She dyed her hair all colours of the rainbow already, and is famous for having her nose stud and belly button ring. She also wears clothing that stops above her belly button and low cut. Not slutty but it was just her. I remember we had a pool party at Eva's and Ralph Lauren recorded her and her imaginary friend having a spit war. They sucked water and shot it at each other .It was really funny. Elizabeth and Maha joined and Maha accidently spat a loogy at Elizabeth and it was hilarious as she tried to dunk Maha underwater and Ryann had to break it up." I smiled remembering memories.

"Interesting friends and what were you?" Eric asked. I stopped to think about it. What was I? I wasn't the jock, or the athlete like Ray, Logan and Ryann, or the funny guys like Ray and Trevor, or the dare devil twins like Maha and Elizabeth, or the wacky crazy person like Jojo. What was I?

"I don't know…I think I was the follower. I tried to be funny, like Trevor or be daring like Maha and Liz, or crazy and on the verge of funny insanity like Jojo. I just followed along and did that they did, even though I didn't like it. Then when I had Juliet, I had no time. I found myself and finding that I looked down on Jojo for her immaturity, or, Ralph Lauren for being so stupid or Trevor saying he was going to be held back for his stupidity. I know who I am. I was the jerk." I sighed. I hurt all of them, and they called me best friend.

"Did you anything to become friends again?" Angela asked. I nodded. Of course I did!

"I did. I showed up at Ryann, Logan, and Ray's football game and saw them sitting together in the same spot for 4 years. I walked over and walked past Eva who was sitting on the bench in her uniform and her ankle wrapped up. I apologized and told her I was sorry and just stressed because of Juliet and Tanya, and she forgave me. She has a giving heart. They didn't forgive me exactly, but we became friends again. They came by and saw Juliet, and we hung out. Trevor and Logan forgave me, seeing as I was stressed and had to mature, but Tanya didn't allow any of it. She turned me into someone I wasn't. One of the reasons I resent her" I told them. Angela nodded and looked to Ben. He pursed his lips and continued flipping through the book.

"Well, to me you're the Best Daddy" Angela smirked. I rolled my eyes but I still had a smile.

"Thanks" I chuckled. She shrugged and I sighed.

"What would happen if you got to see them today?" Angela asked. I shrugged.

"I would be happy. I would and hug and show them around Forks" I smiled. They nodded.

"How would you stage your death?" Ben asked. Wow, big change in conversation and very random.

"I've been thinking about it, and I say that Ben, you could die in a car accident driving here to my place, and Angela, you can stab yourself, for suicide" I smiled.

"No" they both said I a monotone voice.

"Edward you can die in the woods, like get lost bang your head on a rock and die of blood loss. Juliet can not die, but go missing" Ben suggested.

"Die in the woods? And listening to my daughter's staged death is making me cringe, shut up" I said and took Juliet into my lap, not standing the talk about her gone. I sighed and thought of different ways.

"Drug overdose!" Ben grinned.

"What?" Angela and I chorused.

"You can die of drug overdose!" He grinned. Yeah like Edward Cullen really does drugs! He gets high all the time!

"Yeah I just love gettin' high!" I said sarcastically.

"Not like that retard! I mean from like prescription drugs" he said. Oh, more acceptable.

"I say that's a good idea." I said.

"For Ben and I" Angela said.

"I like the whole Romeo and Juliet thing" Ben said.

"Ok, so I'm going to poison myself, you're doing Romeo and Juliet, and Juliet is getting kidnapped?" I asked and cringed a little.

"Those are stupid! I like 'em!" Ben smiled. I laughed, the only person who would like that.

"Ok, so I'll tell Bella tomorrow when we go over there. I can't act for shit" I said.

"I took 3 years of Drama" Angela offered. She might pull it off.

"Well, I can't act but I can pre-tend" he said. Made no sense.

"Ok Ben…you go uh…pre-tend to get in a car accident, and Angela fill yourself up on rat poisoning" Ben said. Angela stared at him and smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"Ow! Shit!" Ben yelled and rubbed his head. I gave him a glare and nodded over to Juliet, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked sleepily. Damn it.

I smiled at her and sat her in my lap as she yawned and stretched and made her curls bounce. One of her favorite things to do.

"Hey Juliet, how did you sleep?" I asked. She snuggled into me and yawned again.

"Good, I dreamed" she giggled.

"Oh you did, did you?" I said teasing her. She hit my leg with her little hand and giggled again.

"Yes. I dreamed you and mommy gots married. Nana Steph and Grandpa Eddie were there too! Nana Steph was crying. Mommy looks pretty! Uncle Ben and Auntie Angela were there next to you and mommy. It was pretty, and I wore a pretty dress! I looked like a princess" She smiled.

"Is that right…princess?" Angela smiled and joined the conversation.

"Is that a good dream Daddy?" she asked. I looked at her and pursed my lips.

"Very good dream." I smiled.

"Are you going to marry mommy?" she asked. I sat stunned…would I? I didn't know, I've only known her for a year but I do know that I love her enough to marry her, but I wasn't sure about her. I sighed.

"We'll see sweetie" I told her. She nodded and Angela and Ben exchanged a look then looked to me.

This conversation went to Angela and Ben in their love fest to my childhood and life back in New York, to staging deaths to talking to Juliet, to talking about marrying Bella.

This life is difficult so far.

**Babes! Sorry, I haven't updated in a whiiile! Well, I haven't gotten the time to write! It seems like that's always my excuse, but hey! It's the truth! Anyway, R&R my little monsters **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabethh(: **


	25. Plan Into Action

**BPOV **

_June 26, 2010 _

3 more days. 3 more days and we'd have 3 more vampires. Ha. That's funny 3 days, 3 vampires.

Anyway, I knew my shield wasn't safe, until they were all turned.

Choices, choices, choices.

I looked down to the little girl in my arms who was sleeping, and I was thinking how she'll feel when she sees a difference in her Daddy, Uncle Ben, and Aunt Angie.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked Carlisle. I was sitting in the chair and had Juliet who was sleeping in my arms as her daddy was out with my brothers who went to go get some props.

"On the 27th we'll have Edward go 'sick' and stay here, with the permission of Mr. and Mrs. course. We'll give him medication for his 'cold' and he'll overdose and die. That'll give the chance to have Juliet get kidnapped. Esme, Rosalie, and Carmen will race her to Denali to stay with our cousins. We'll call Ben and Angela over here and Ben will get in a car accident, by hitting a tree and he'll die of heart failure in the car. We'll take him over to the house and say that the police couldn't find the body. A day after we'll have Angela play the role as the depressed lover and best friend and she'll come to you telling you her suicide plan and we'll find her in her room and she died of holding her breath. They'll all be changed by the end of the month, and when the Volturi come we'll be ready." He explained.

I nodded and handed Juliet over to him, who took her in his arms. She's gotten used to our paleness and cold skin, with the topaz eyes. She says 'You're cold. But that's ok' and 'Whoa, your eyes are so cool! I want some!' I always smile and think _When your older sweetie. _

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward boomed. Ah, Emmett…wait that wasn't Emmett. That was Edward. Weird.

"What'd you guys get?" Angela asked as she and Esme came from the kitchen.

"Coffee" Edward grinned. Oh no.

"Oh shit" Angela, Ben, and I chorused.

"Yup" he laughed. I had my head in my hands and Angela gave me the look of 'I know what you mean'

"Sorry, Bells, he was so tired and couldn't keep himself awake, so I gave him an espresso with 5 shots" Emmett explained.

"5 shots?" she asked. He nodded.

"He'll be awake for the next um week!" she yelled. Edward was just giggling. Oh god.

"Anyway, just pretty useless crap?" I asked. referring to the...stuff... they bought.

"Yup" Emmett smiled.

"You let them?" I asked turning to Jasper he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, guys seriously, we need to get to work!" I said and clapped my hands and felt Edward snake his arms around me waist. I smiled and knew that we'd be together for eternity in three short days.

**Oooh! Ok, people, I'm wrapping this up! People are getting mad cuz it's going to slow and I want to upbeat this story(: **

**I HAVE A NEW POLL! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	26. Cause All Things Change

**BPOV **

_June 27__th__, 2010 _

I felt nervous watching Edward talk to his parents on the phone. Today, is the 27th.

"Yeah Steph I'm not feeling well, I'm staying here with the Cullens, you know Carlisle is a doctor and stuff" he said. Wow, Edward. You're dads a doctor too!

"I know Mom, I know. Um I have some clothes here so I'm good to go" he said. I exchanged a look with Jasper and expanded my shield. _He's feeling regret and remorse _Jasper thought. I sighed and looked to Edward.

"Yeah, I love you too" he said and his voice broke. It killed me. I saw Jasper looking sad and I know what Edward was feeling. I saw him sit and put head in his hand and have his elbow support.

"Yes Juliet will be staying with me too. Ok I'll talk to you later Dad, love you too bye" he said and hung up. I said look out the window and watch the rain for a moment. I walked over and sat in his lap sideways so my legs were going across his lap. He held my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered to him. He looked to me and nodded.

"Of course. I've never been surer in my life" he murmured. I stroked his locks and kissed his head. I sighed and mouthed to Jasper for Juliet so he can say his goodbye while she went to Denali for a week with Rosalie and Esme. He nodded and left the room. I just kept stroking Edward's hand and a few moments later I saw Jasper holding Juliet.

"Thanks Uncle Jazzy" she smiled and he put her down.

"Your welcome Juliet" he smiled at her and walked off.

"Daddy!" she giggled and ran over to us.

"Hey baby" Edward smiled and took her into my lap.

"Are we too heavy for you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope" he smiled and stroked Juliet's curls.

"Nana Esme said we have to leave soon" she said and pouted. Edward kissed her pouted lips and their foreheads touched. I slowly slid my phone out and took a picture. I looked at it and it looked to cute.

"Can you do Daddy a favour?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes!" she giggled. He smiled and took her into his arms. I saw Alice taking pictures, though I have no idea why. She was like a photographer and we were her spread.

"Please behave for Nana Esme and Aunt Rose" he said. She nodded.

"Ok" she said.

"Juliet? Sweetie? C'mon, it's time to go" Emmett said walking in with Rose. Juliet looked behind and sighed.

"Ok" she said and turned back to us, "I love you Daddy." She said and had him in a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I love you too" he whispered and she hugged me.

"I love you Mommy, see you soon" she smiled and I kissed her head.

"I love you too Juliet" I said and Emmett scooped her off my lap and set her on his hip.

"See you later" Rose winked and walked out.

"Bye" Emmett and Juliet chorused. We looked out the window and saw Emmett strapping Juliet in her carseat in Carlisle's car. He was telling her something and she nodded. He gave her a high five and kissed her head and closed the door. Esme got in the drivers seat and gave me a good luck glance and Rose too. She got in and Esme sped off.

Juliet is gone; ok her death is already staged.

"Edward, when?" I asked. He knew what I meant.

"I don't care. Juliet's gone, I can't harm her. Emmett's here to hold me down, Alice to see the outcome, Carlisle for the doctor part, Jasper for the emotions" he said naming off the uses of people. I nodded.

"So?" I asked. He looked at me. I haven't used sassed very often.

"I don't care" he said. I nodded.

"Well, the room is all set up if you like. The morphine is there and Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are all ready. Are you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright. Do you want to start now?" I asked. He took a deep breath. One he won't need in a few days

"I don't care. Will you be there?" he asked his face still buried in my hair.

"Of course." I said. I felt him smile and his warm lips press up against my neck and I smiled at him. I saw a flash and there was sheepish looking Alice.

"I'm taking pictures of everyone's last day" she said. Oh.

"Get one of us" I smiled. She nodded and Edward lifted his head and we both smiled. She showed us the picture and we both looked happy. His green eyes and tan skin stood out from my golden eyes and pale complexion. His hair look unruly as always and his smile as white as mine. I flipped through and there were ones with Juliet and her aunts and uncles. The couples by themselves and them all as a group, some of Juliet and her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme by themselves, Edward and I together. Little pixie taking pictures without us noticing. Some with her and us. They were really good pictures.

"They're awesome" I smiled. She nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready" Edward said.

"We don't have to rush" I told him. He nodded.

"I know. But I want to be with you as soon as possible" he smiled. I kissed his warm lips and he smiled against them.

"Alright" I smiled.

"Edward if you will come with me" Carlisle said. I got up and Edward grabbed my hand as Carlisle led us up the stairs. I heard Edward's heart beat speed faster as we walked into the room. There was a bed and Carlisle got the morphine ready.

"I'm ready" he said. No he wasn't. He was shaking, and his heart was at full speed. I looked at him and he breathed out shakily. I led him to the mattress thing, what ever you call it and let him lay down. He got comfortable and Carlisle started the morphine. He winced as the needle came through but pulled through. I smiled and held his hand. He laid his head back and smiled at me.

"Thank you" he smiled. I cocked my head to the side. What did he have to be thankful for? It should be me, for having him endure this.

"For what?" I asked. He laughed

"For being with me" He said and played with his fingers. I smiled and kissed them.

"How long…" Edward started and looked to Carlisle.

"About 10 minutes" he said quietly. He nodded and looked to me.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'. I might have control, but I have enough lust to kill him.

"I would like it if you did" he said. I nodded and swallowed the venom that pooled into my mouth when I thought of biting Edward instead of my father.

"Bella, would you be willing?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip. Would I? I nodded and moved Edward's head so his neck was exposed. Taking a deep breath and leaning down, twirling his soft bronze locks in my fingers, I kissed his neck in the spot where I was going to bite him and took a small bite.

**Esme POV **

This little girl had so many questions Rose and I loved answering. For example: 'Nana Esme why is it so green?' 'What's chlorophyll?' 'Aunt Rosie, what's Den…Deli…Delani!' 'Whose…Ela…Elea….Elzer!'

I looked to Rose and smiled at her as we drove to Denali to meet our cousins.

"Aunt Rosie" Juliet said. Rose never got tired of the little girls questions, even if she got asked every minute.

"What's up sweetie?" Rose asked and looked at her in the mirror.

"Why didn't Daddy come with us?" she asked, her small face was full of curiosity. Rose and I exchanged a look and Rosalie swallowed.

"Daddy didn't come because, he feels sick and we didn't want him to get sick in the car" she said. It wasn't believable but the little girl was 4 and would believe anything.

"What about Uncle Emmett, Aunt Ali, Uncle Jazzy, Grandpa Carlie, and Mommy?" she asked.

"They wanted to stay because Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazzy had to help Grandpa Carlie take care of Daddy" I told her. You can't say 'Oh sweetie, they stayed behind to help your father with his emotions so he wouldn't go blood wild, and Aunt Ali to see the outcome'.

"Why Mommy and Uncle Emmett?" she asked. 'Oh they also stayed behind to help restrain Daddy if he needed it'

"Uncle Emmett because he was tired and doesn't like our cousin Tanya, and Mommy so she can be with Daddy" I answered. I don't think anyone liked Tanya, the poor girl.

"Oh" she said. I nodded. The questions stopped and with my fast driving we arrived in Denali in a few hours. Little Juliet slept most of the time and Rosalie read piles of magazines.

"Esme!" Carmen smiled walking out of the house and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"How are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked.

"Doing ok. I have sometime I want you to meet" I told her and opened up the passenger door where Juliet was sleeping. Carmen gasped and I slowly unbuckled her car seat and picked up Juliet who was now resting on my hip

"Bella's boyfriend, Edward, this is his daughter, Juliet" I smiled. She had a look flash across her face but smiled.

"I'm happy Bella found someone" she smiled. I nodded in agreement.

"Me too" I smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"How about we talk about it inside" I suggested. She nodded and I handed Juliet to Rose. She took her and we went up the steps to the house of the Denali's.

"Esme, Rosalie, and a human?" Tanya sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too Tanya" I said politely. She nodded.

"Esme, what a wonderful surprise!" Eleazar smiled. I smiled back and we all got settled on the couches.

"So, what brings you here to Denali?" Kate smiled at us. She was always the nicest one out of her sisters. A shame sometimes.

"Bella has a boyfriend now, named Edward. The catch is, he is a human. He's the sweetest boy I've met, and this little girl here, is his daughter. We decided to tell him about us, and he asked us to change him. Of course we said yes, but Caius and Demetri, came during Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward's graduation at their school and broke in. They took our friend Angela and held her hostage saying they would kill her if he wasn't turned by the end of the month. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, walked in and he heard the whole conversation Edward and Caius had. They said all 3 of them were to be turned by the end of the month or he would kill all of them, including Juliet" Rosalie explained and gently handed me Juliet.

"Juliet is Edward's daughter?" Kate asked her eyes bright and full of curiosity.

"Yes, and right now Edward is being turned, we didn't want a human in the house when he is finished" I answered. They all nodded.

"Well, we're glad you decided to visit!" Carmen smiled.

"Auntie Rosie?" Juliet asked from my lap. She blinked her long lashes a few times to reveal her big blue eyes. She yawned and sat up on my lap.

"Hi honey, these are our cousins, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, and Irina" Rosalie smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Carmen. Do you want some water?" she asked. Juliet nodded and Carmen got up to get a cup of water for Juliet.

"Thank you Carmen" I smiled at her. She nodded and walked off.

"Esme, Rosalie, little Juliet, your welcome to stay how long you need to" Kate smiled.

"Thank you Kate" Rosalie smiled. I was thankful my granddaughter wouldn't be around bloodthirsty, ravenous newborns. Even if one of them was her father.

**Ben POV **

Bella called me, saying that Edward's been bitten already. Time for me to play my part.

"Mom!" I called as I went down the stairs. She was sitting with my dad and little sister watching our family's favorite movie, The Goonies. I know corny, but it's my family.

"What's up honey?" she asked. I walked over and sat in between her and Melissa, my younger sister.

"Can I borrow the keys to the car? I have to head over to the Cullen's, Edward is sick, and needs me to help him with Juliet" I explained. Dad threw me the keys from where he sat and smiled at me.

"Ok, be safe" she said and kissed my cheek.

"I will" I lied smoothly, "love you, see you later" I called while getting up.

"Bye Big Ben!" my sister giggled. I stopped at the door and bit my lip. That would be the last time I would hear her tell me that.

"Bye Lissy" I half-whispered half-yelled. Going outside I saw a jeep right outside of my house and I nodded to it. Emmett nodded back and I got in my mom's small little car. It smelled of her perfume, a scent I would miss.

"You ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded. We switched cars on the side of the road and he drove my mother's car, while I drove his Jeep. I was driving behind him and I saw him grin, wink at me, and go full speed toward a tree while laughing quietly to himself. I have a feeling he's done this before, by the look on his face. He laughed and walked by me. I rolled down the window and he took my phone from my hands.

"Hello? Hi, this is Emmett Cullen, and I was just driving to me house and saw Ben Cheney's car and it was against a tree. I don't see him anywhere, and the car is totaled. I think he's dead" Emmett said into the phone in a fake scared voice. He was good.

"Yes" he said.

"Alright, follow the trail to the Cullen's or the Masen's and you'll see it. It's right by the road" he swallowed. He nodded.

"Alright, thank you. Good-bye" he said and hung up. Looked to me and smirked.

"Go on and drive home as fast as you can and have Alice drive it back here" he said and I nodded. I drove as fast as I could without getting myself killed today, ha funny because basically I already am in a way, but I don't want to ruin anything. Pulling up to the Cullen home, I saw Jasper in the doorway and I got out of the car. Alice bounded out of the house and smiled at me. I jumped out of the car and she gave me a hug. I returned it confused and she just giggled.

"See you later, Big Ben" she smiled. I immediately saw my sister's face in my mind and I looked to her.

"Can…can you not call me that? It was a special name my sister gave me…" I said and trailed off. She looked at me with an understanding face and nodded. She smiled softly then left. I sighed.

"Did your sister hold a special place in your heart?" Jasper asked. I turned and he was behind me with Bella.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"I raised her" I laughed humorlessly. He raised a brow curiously.

"My mom had cancer when I was 13, Melissa was around 2 years old, and my dad sort of forgot about her, when he visited my mom and stuck her with me. In a way, I raised her; even know I'm her older brother. It's hard saying good-bye" I explained with a soft sigh. He nodded understandingly.

"Don't scream" a voice whispered in my ear. Jasper bit his lip and I felt myself becoming calm. I looked to Jasper accusingly, and he just gave me a look that said 'Don't even question it'.

Just then a bite was placed into my neck and wrists, and I felt a burning. Like I was on fire, I bit my lip from screaming and I took a breath, but I felt like my chest was in a fire, being burned to a crisp.

"You didn't scream" the voice whispered and I could practically hear her smile.

**Angela POV **

My parents and the twins left the house for the day. Mom's best friend is having a party and unfortunately I didn't want to go.

I had a suicide to 'commit'. Ugh.

I sat here on my bed listening to my iPod, waiting for Bella so help me do this. I knock on my window came and I saw her smile at me, and then open my window.

"A question. Why the window" I said amused. A window? Wow Bells.

"Shut up, Ang. Anyway, so you ready?" she smiled softly at me. I nodded and I pulled the note out of my pocket. Once I pulled it out, it felt like my fingers were being singed from just holding it. I never thought I would be holding a suicide note in my life.

"Lay it on the bed, it does say you went to the woods right?" Bella asked. I nodded. She nodded back and I breathed out a gust of air through my mouth. I followed her down the stairs and took one last look around the place. I made sure I had everything I wanted from my room. I had the pictures, my cell phone, its charger, my iPod, its iHome, my laptop, and other stuff. My parents would know it was gone, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Let's do this" She smiled at me and I smiled a little bit back at her. We climber into her Mercedes, Dr. Cullen's I believe, and sped home. I heard a scream and my breath caught. What if I screamed like that?

"That was Edward. It hurts much more, if you get a gift. I'm curious to see what his and Ben's are. If they get them of course" she explained. I nodded. I want a gift.

"When would we wake up?" I asked her. She pursed her lips.

"It takes 3 days" she said and bit her lip. 3 days. It's not, completely bad I was just hoping for a few hours.

"Alright, I say the sooner the better" I shrugged. She looked at me with an amused expression. What?

"That took faster than Edward. I think he just wanted a few minutes of lasting humanity" she sighed and looked to me.

"C'mon" she said and I walked into the house. She took my box of stuff and put it in her room. Staring at her, she nodded over to the bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and lay down, getting comfortable.

"I came here on a mission" I said and raised my brows in an up-down motion once. She rolled her eyes and kneeled. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for a sting. I felt something being injected into my arm and I didn't feel anything. I saw Carlisle leave the room and give me one last smile. I small smiled back and he left.

"It's going to hurt" Bella warned. Bring it pain. I don't care.

"Bring it" I grinned at her. She giggled and nodded. I got comfortable again and she leaned down, her brown hair splaying over my shoulder. I felt something pierce my skin like glass. I tried my hardest not to scream but I let out a little yelp. I felt the pierce in my wrists too and I felt a fire. I screamed this time which chorused with Edward's. I didn't hear Ben's, so hopefully he's ok.

**BPOV **

"They're all bitten" I said to Carlisle. He nodded and I looked to my brothers who stayed behind.

"You're trying to keep them calm right?" I asked directly to Jasper.

"Yes. Edward is actually the hardest to control. His emotions are going haywire and all I can feel is immense pain" he said and winced. I bit my lip and looked to the tiles.

I know this hurt Edward and I can't help that it did. I can't help his pain. Emmett's arm went around my shoulder and he gave me his goofy grin that can make anyone feel better. I replied with a smile and hugged his waist.

"I know you can't help his pain Bellsy, but it'll be worth it" he laughed. I nodded and I felt better after talking with my-in a sense-older brother. I bit my lip and kept chanting in my mind.

_It'll be worth it, it'll be worth it. _

_**Sorry for the delay! I worked on this for ever and sorry if it is poorly written! I'm making it up with 2 extra chapters!(: **_

_**XOXO!**_

_**You know I'm adorable **_

_**Elizabeeeth :D **_


	27. Who, How, Amnesia!

**EPOV **

I let out a scream as the burning came. My heart was speeding off like helicopter blades, and my breathing became laboured. My wrists, ankles, and throat were being hit with sharp burning pricks. The pricking hasn't stopped, and I felt my heart hammer even faster, and I was breathing faster, getting as much oxygen into my lungs as possible. I let out another yelp as a sharp pain went to my heart. I held back in another scream, and gritted my teeth together.

"How long Alice?" I heard someone ask. I didn't have my attention paid to them.

"About 5 more minutes" a girl squealed. I moaned as my heart sky rocketed. It felt like

Something was beating on my chest and it was beating in my ears. The burning was fading slowly away and my ankles felt like a weight of pressure was lifted off of them.

"Listen to his heart" someone said and the room got quiet. The throbbing in my head started to subside, but the pressure on my heart felt like more was thrown on. I couldn't breathe and I was panicking about it. I sucked in a gist of air, realizing I was holding all the air into my lungs.

"Ah, it's almost over" some one said in a methodical voice. Thank god! My heart was hammering so hard and fast I felt it was going to explode. My back of my throat had a burn, like thirst. It felt like a dry burn. The burning in my ankles and wrists were gone, thank god, and the throbbing in my head was completely gone. The only thing that was hurting was my chest. The pressure was added more and more and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating fast and furiously in my ears and then it slowed.

_Beat…..beat…..beat…._

And it was gone. I couldn't feel it anymore. I breathed in and I could…_taste _the air! I tasted dust and oak. How the hell did I know what it tasted like? Ok, this is weird.

"Bella?" I asked. Whoa! My voice…it sounded smooth and velvety, yet still deep like it was. Without that teenager sound too it also, deep and smooth.

_He's awake! _

"Of course I'm awake" I grumbled and looked at them. They all looked at me confused.

"We didn't say that" Emmett told me. What? I heard them!

"Yeah, Alice said it" I told them.

"No, I thought it" Alice said slowly. We both looked to Carlisle for an explanation and he looked at me curiously.

"Ok can you hear this" he asked.

_Edward, I think you might be a mind-reader. _

"What!" I asked. He laughed.

"I was right" he smiled. Holy crap!

"I'm a mind-reader" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly, I was hit with all these thoughts, all different pitches, and different sayings. It was gave me a headache.

"Can you all stop thinking at one time! I'm getting a headache!" I hissed at them and held my head. They all stopped and my headache was slowly fading way.

"Where's Bella?" I asked them. I felt a pair of small hands cover my eyes, blocking me form the new sharp eyesight.

"Hey" she said happily and I turned as she uncovered my eyes. She looked one-hundred times different from the time I last saw her. This time she was beautiful. I could see some red in her mahogany hair, and her eyes seemed more topaz. My vision was clearer, crisper.

"You ok?" I heard a soft voice, it sounded high-pitched, child-like. Not like Alice's, hers was high pitched and reminded me of Tinkerbelle, this one reminded me of…Juliet.

"I'm fine." I told her. I turned to look and it was Angela freaking Weber!

"Whoa, you look different, Edward" she said. I nodded.

"Is Ben awake?" I asked. The Cullens just stared at me. What?

"Do you feel any signs of thirst, or blood-lust?" Carlisle asked.

"When you mention it I do" I said and swallowed but the dry, burn in my throat would

Not go away! It wasn't a painful feeling, it was just very uncomfortable.

"This shouldn't be!" Jasper yelled and held his head in his hands. Alice rubbed his back and looked to me. I didn't do this! I held my hands up in surrender.

"Where's Ben?" I asked.

"He'll come down in a minute" Alice answered, while trying to sooth Jasper. I bit my lip. Was it just Angela and I that would have control?

"Ben!" Angela yelled as she ran to him. Wow, Ben grew! Angela now was shorter than him. She's a tall girl too.

"Ang" he smiled and hugged her.

"Now that everybody is here, I declare hunting, because I'm thirsty" Emmett suggested. I looked to Bella who high fived her brother as they grinned at each other. I didn't know what that meant, but it meant something.

"Carlisle" Ben growled. We all looked at him. Aw crap. Did he have that Newborn Syndrome?

"Ok, let's get you some hunting Ben" Carlisle said as they dashed out the door. Angela quickly followed and we followed suit.

"What're you thinking?" Bella asked me. I thought that someone was missing. Of course, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Whose missing?" I asked. She looked at me and pursed her lips.

"Rose, Esme, and Juliet" she said. I stared at her. Juliet? Who was that?

"Whose Juliet?" I asked. She just stared at me and called Carlisle over.

**Juliet POV **

I liked it here in Denali. Aunt Rose and Nana Esme picked a good spot to stay. Miss Kate and Miss Carmen were so nice! Miss Irina was nice too, but she was always gone. Miss Tanya wasn't mean but she wasn't nice either. She was ok. She treated me nicely, but I don't think she likes me.

"Aunt Rose, does Miss Tanya like me?" I asked. Aunt Rose looked at me and made a face.

"She likes you" she said.

"Then why does she look at me like that?" I asked. Aunt Rose bit her red lip. Does she paint her lips with red paint? I want mine that red.

"Honey, I don't know. I think, you have to know Tanya, to know what she's like." Aunt Rose said. Oh! I get it!

"Like how you have to know Aunt Ali to get her?" I asked. Aunt Rose laughed at me and nodded.

"Yes sweetie, just like Aunt Ali" she smiled. I heard a ring, and it was Aunt Rose's cell phone.

"Hello?" Aunt Rose asked. I climbed onto her lap and played with her yellow hair. I want my hair yellow and I want red lips too. I wonder if Mommy and Daddy will let me.

"What...Ok, I'm going to tell Eleazar….Try and get him to remember…will it help if I put her on?" Aunt Rose asked. What happened? Aunt Rose didn't sound like Rosie.

"Juliet, sweetie, daddy is on the phone" Aunt Rose smiled at me. Yay! My daddy! I miss him so much! Mommy too! I wish Daddy wasn't sick.

"Hi Daddy!" I giggled into the phone. I heard Mommy say stuff but I didn't hear Daddy. Daddy?

"Juliet sweetie, its Mommy, Daddy's right here let me get him for you" Mommy said. I waited for Daddy to get on, but he didn't sound like my Daddy.

"Hi Juliet" he said. This wasn't my Daddy! When my Daddy talks to me, he sounds like a happy man! This one sounds worried; he doesn't know who I am!

"You're not my Daddy!" I yelled.

"Juliet, it's me sweetie, it's Daddy!" The man said. This wasn't my Daddy!

"You're not my Daddy!" I told him and handed the phone to Aunt Rosie and ran to Miss Carmen.

"Juliet, honey, what happened?" she asked. I cried into her shirt and told her that the man on the phone wasn't my Daddy.

**EPOV **

"Edward, do you know who this little girl is?" Emmett asked me as we got back from hunting. I felt sloshy, but the burn in my throat was gone.

The picture was a little girl with my colour hair, but it was curly. Her eyes were bright blue and her smile was crooked. She looked around 3 or 4 years old, and boy was she a cutie!

"No, who is she? Is she missing?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look while Alice sat in front of me and took my hands.

"I don't get what's wrong?" I told her. She put the picture in my hands, but no it was different. A boy at least 18 and the same little girl were in the picture. The little girl was on his lap and they were smiling at each other as the little girl was talking.

"Alice, I don't get it" I told her.

"Edward that boy right there is you" she told me. I cocked my head to the side. What?

"Ok, I know a little girl. What's the big deal?" I asked her. They all looked to each other and didn't say anything.

"For the last freaking time, someone tell me what the hell is wrong!" I yelled at them. They stared at me and the answer shocked me.

"Edward, that little girl her name is Juliet Rose Masen. Your daughter" Carlisle answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I had a daughter I never knew about!" I exploded. Bella put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into my shoulder. I glanced at her and just couldn't help think how the hell I have a daughter.

"Honey, when you were 15 you got your girlfriend at the time, Tanya, pregnant. She left you and Juliet when Juliet was born and signed over her rights. It's been you and Juliet since. You've always known" she told me in a calm voice. So what they're telling me is that I have amnesia?

"I have freaking amnesia?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded.

"Fuck!" I exploded and went to my room.

**Hey y'all! Ooh, Eddie-Weddie, got mad! Poor Juliet, I love that lil girl! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth(: **


	28. Steven, As In Steven Tyler!

**BPOV **

"When is Juliet getting back?" I asked Alice. She held her breath and let it out in a gust.

"A day or two. Ben's been really good about his self-control; he's just like Jasper though. They're at the same level, and Juliet was good around him. Ben just needs to hunt more often than he usually does" she answered and lifted her mug to inspect some dust on it.

"Are there any ways we can get Edward to remember Juliet?" I asked her. She stopped cleaning the mug, and thought about it.

"You know Garrett, the new member of the Denali Coven and Kate's mate?" she asked. I nodded.

"He has a friend, with a gift. I think it's like the gift of going into the past or something. Maybe if Edward sees it, he'll snap out of it" she suggested.

"Ali, I love you!" I yelled, pecked her cheek, and ran up the stairs to Carlisle. He was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Carlisle!" I smiled as I walked in and sat in the chair, close to his desk. He looked up and his eyes were full of amusement.

"What's up honey?" he asked. I was bouncing in my seat to my new idea. Well, Alice's new idea.

"You know Garrett?" I asked. He nodded.

"He has a friend that could help Edward remember Juliet" I told him.

"Go on" he said.

"Well, I was thinking when the girls come home, they can bring the friend, and the friend can help Edward" I smiled. He nodded in my idea.

"That's a good idea Bella, I'll run it by Esme" he smiled and picked up the phone. I left the room and ran to Edward's room. He was sitting there staring at a picture of him and Juliet, with a content look on his face. Did he remember her? Did Garrett's friend not need to come out here?

"Edward" I asked softly. He looked up and smiled at me. I walked over and lay on the bed next to him. He opened his arms and I laid down, his arm under my neck. I looked at the picture with him and laid my head on his chest. There was no beat, just silent. That was one of the things I'd miss.

"I'm trying hard to remember Bella, I am, I'm succeeding, but I can only remember her on my lap. She's beautiful" he murmured. I looked to his eyes, dull of sadness and emotion.

"Well, hey, you're getting better" I smiled to him. He nodded and tightened his arms around me.

"There's more" I told him. He looked down at me and had a confused expression on his face.

"We have to have your funerals and a memorial" I grinned. He laughed and kissed my head.

"Of course! Now that will be fun" he laughed and we just relaxed.

**Rose POV **

"Thank you for letting us stay" I smiled at Kate. She and I were the closest. We hugged and she pecked me on the cheek.

"Rose! You're welcome!" she laughed. I smiled and shook Garrett's hand.

"Treat her good" I winked at him and he laughed and nodded.

"You ready Steven?" I asked. This vampire was to supposedly help Edward with his amnesia.

"Yeah" he said and we climbed into the Mercedes. Steven sat in the front seat, and Juliet and I in the back.

"Aunt Rose, can I sleep in the car?" Juliet asked me. I gave her a nod and she put her head on my cold stone shoulder and was drifting off. Esme sped off, and I looked to Steven.

"So what are you going to do to Edward?" I asked. Steven turned to me and then to the front.

"I'm going to hit him with all the memories from the past with him and Juliet that he's going to remember" he answered.

Good answer.

**Short! I know! I'm exhausted, and I want to sleep, but I had to put this up. **

**XOXO! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	29. Damn CNN and Thank You Steven

**Hey y'all! It's so much fun saying that, anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! **

**R&R **

**EPOV**

Our family just got back from hunting so we'd be ready for Juliet. Jasper and Ben were standing in the back taking deep slow breaths to calm them down, and their hands behind their back in a stance. They looked intimidating; Bella was sitting next to me, holding my hand waiting for Rose, Esme, and this girl who is supposed to be my daughter to come home.

"Alice" I said regularly, and she called from the upstairs window, "They're on the path!"

I could hear the tires on the dirt going over gravel, and twigs and the engine roaring. I could also hear some voices inside the vehicle. I could hear the soft humming of Esme's, the giggling of a little girl, a man's voice, and Rosalie's harsh one. The man and the girls' voices were the ones I didn't recognize.

"I don't even recognize her voice" I laughed humorlessly and rolled my eyes at myself.

"Edward, it's not your fault. I don't even know my human life. I don't know what it was like to be a human. I had to find out if Alice was even my real name! Edward, I do understand how you feel, and it's not your fault" Alice told me with her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"You don't get it!" I exploded at her, and stood up. Everyone was staring at me, and I don't care.

"Alice! You know you had a family how loved you at least enough to get you help. You know you had a younger sister, whom you loved. You had a family! You have all these people who love you! You know who you are!

Me, I don't even know who my own daughter is! Do you know how painful that feels? I don't remember her at all! I don't remember doing any sort of activities with her, seeing her for the first time, nothing! To know the fact that I forgot her, feels like I got stabbed in the back. Like I betrayed her. Am I not a good father enough to even know her? Love her? Hell, I don't know how to be a father period! I probably messed up more times than you count!

Alice, you don't know at all. You can probably comprehend what it feels like to forget, but you didn't have your own flesh and blood, something that you made be wiped from your memory. Like a piece got cut out. I won't be the same anymore with her. She'll know" I said. If I were human, I would be crying, damn vampires and not being able to cry. I know I have blurred vision from the venom, but those aren't real tears. I know they know I'm crying though, and at least I'm man enough to admit it.

"Edward" I heard Rose say and I looked behind me to see her, Esme, and a man with a little girl in his arms.

"What Rose" I spat. She glared.

"Stop being a dick, and listen" she said.

"Honey, this man here, this is Steven, he can look into anyone's memory, and a piece of it didn't get cut out. It's just blocked. He's here to help unblock that piece. Break down the barrier." Esme explained to me.

"Edward, please" Bella whispered to me and looked to me with hurt in her eyes. She was hurting because of me.

"Ok" I murmured to them and the vampire, Steven, walked over and the little girl out her head in the crook of his neck. She trusted him.

"Hey Edward, I'm Steven. This is Juliet" he smiled and Juliet looked up and smiled to me. Her teeth were crooked and white, like all 4 year olds were. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her eyes bright blue. Her hair was bronze and curly. Her cheeks had a pink tint to them, and her lashes were long.

She had on some blue jeans, converse, and a long sleeved top with a rainbow butterfly on it with sparkles. She looked short for a 4 year old and very petite. She had some purple coloring on her eyelids and her lips were shiny. I have a feeling this is my daughter.

"Hi Steven, nice to meet you" I said.

"Daddy!" Juliet screamed with happiness and squirmed out of Steven's arms and jumped into mine. I caught her and she smelled of lavender, and lilac. I inhaled it and smiled. She was warm, and her heartbeat was like a song.

"Hi sweetie" I told her. It felt normal to me. I still didn't remember, but holding her it made me feel right, like some parts of me were being put together. Just by holding her!

"She smells of lavender and lilac" I smiled at Bella. She nodded understanding and had a smile.

"You smell of lilac" she giggled.

"I gave my scent to her" I asked. She nodded and I inhaled it again. It didn't make me bloodlust, it smelled sweet, soothing. It was good, but not in appetite good. More in a sweet good smelling perfume you buy at department stores.

"Go Steven!" Rose hissed and Bella sat me down on the steps and then in my mind, I got flashbacks, all in chronological order.

First I saw a baby girl in my arms and then I saw her as a toddler, and I just kept seeing the little girl and in chronological order.

Realization hit me and I realized that this is my daughter. I got that piece of memory back, and it clicked. I smiled and hugged Juliet closer to me, as if she would disappear. She hugged me back and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt in her tiny hands. I let go and sat her on my lap.

"So, tell me what happened when you went to the Denali's?" I asked her ands he smiled at me brightly might I add and began her tale.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Bella whispered coming to sit on the arm of the recliner. I gave Juliet a glance, who was laying on my chest sleeping and grabbed her hand.

"I'm doing great. You?" I asked. She sighed and took Juliet from me and placed her on the sofa to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head against her shoulder. She played with my hair like the day I was transformed and kissed the top.

"Much better." She said. Good.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. She pursed her lips and relaxed.

"Jasper and Ben are out hunting, Rose and Emmett are out in town to just get out of the house, Alice and Angela are upstairs in Alice's closet just sorting through some things and Esme and Carlisle are making arrangements" she tensed as she said about our parents.

"Arrangements?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's upstairs, talking to Angela's parents" she answered. I nodded.

"Guys!" Alice said frantic and came downstairs as she sat on Bella.

"Dog pile much Alice?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and turned the news onto CNN. It was a special on Ben. Wow.

"_Ben Cheney from Forks Washington was reported missing earlier today. Spectators saw his car crashed into one of Forks' many trees and called for helped stating that Cheney was not in the car at time. The Chief of police, Phil Dwyer, commented that Cheney's body was missing or was dragged away by some form of animal. No blood trailing were seen by the car or near it. If you have any information call Forks' Police Department. The family wishes to not be aired today, thank you" _the reported announced and Alice turned off the TV.

"Damn" I said. Bella nodded.

"Angela's parents are not exactly in the right state, and have contacted police. CNN will probably air Angela's tomorrow." She explained.

"I know my parents will take it hard. It's hard for me" I told her. She nodded.

"And Juliet" she said. I nodded to that too. I felt bad for my parents.

"I don't understand, how I couldn't remember just Juliet" I told her. She made a thinking face and stared at me.

"Neither do I." she sighed and gazed outside.

It doesn't matter, at least I remember her.

"Thank you Steven" I said.

"You're welcome" was what I heard from outside on the backyard porch.

**Anyone watch the Emmys? I loved it! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	30. You Guys Got Plastic Surgery?

**Edward POV **

"Thank you Steven, without I don't know what we would've done" I told him with nothing but thankfulness. He gave me a slight smile and shook my hand.

"No biggy, thank you all for letting me stay for the few days i was here. It was an interesting experience and you influenced me to find my own coven and make us our little family. Keep that tight bond." he said and looked to Juliet in Jasper's arms. Her eyes were trained on his figure as he just looked at her with curiosity.

"Good-bye little one, it was great meeting you beautiful child" he smiled at her then ran off near the boundary line of us and La Push.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Emmett said as we all walked back into the house and flopped around the TV watching CNN.

"Two more reports of deaths in small town Forks, Washington of Edward Masen and Benjamin, liked to be called Ben, Cheney. Cheney was last seen driving to Masen's girlfriend's house, which was where eh was staying. They found his mother's car, which he was driving, on the side of the road, crashed into a tree, but with no driver. Police suspect a animal dragged him out. If you know any information call your local police station, thank you" and the Carlisle turned the TV off. I saw Ben's face as he and Angela were talking and i saw Angela nod her head in understanding. I decided to block them out, i didn't want to ruin their moment.

I saw Juliet and Bella reading Stone Soup on the floor while Esme made Juliet chicken noodle soup. I smiled at them and continued reading my book.

I got to the end and closed it, as if it were another chapter of my life. I just observed my new family and watched the simple things that they did.

Angela and Ben were just talking but the way Ben had his head in her lap made it seem like a small sweet gesture of the love between them, and Alice and Emmett playing Scrabble just a sibling

This was the way it was supposed to be. Family, and friends of the same and different kind.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked as she was coloring in the people in the Stone Soup book, but they made it coloring book style so Bella still got to read. I crawled over and lay down next to Juliet and looked at her 'artwork'.

"What's up?" i asked. she looked at me with a blank expression then looked around to the cozy house and Esme flashed her a smile then went back to Juliet's dinner.

"Why is everyone different?" she asked. I made a confused expression as Juliet looked aorund and saw Angela and Ben laughing with each other on the couch as they were talking about how high school senior year was. I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"What do you mean sweetie?" i asked. She sighed and put her crayon down then looked at me seriously. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and glanced at Bella who was giggling softly.

"I mean, why does every look and sound different?" she asked in a baby voice. I lost it adn started laughing, hugging her by the waist and she started grinning too.

"Hon, we'll tell you when your older okay?" I asked. She pouted then grinned as she just got a good idea or a happy thought.

"Oh i think i know!" she smiled. Bella, Angela, Ben, and I froze. What?

"What are we then?" Bella asked softly.

"You guys got plastic surgery!"

**This is a small little segment of the next chapte.r Sadly, this story is comign to en end, but since i have so much free time on my hands now, i'll get the sequel up soon(: **

**R&R! **

**You know you love me **

**Elizabethh **


	31. Over and Over Again

**Bella POV **

I sat there pretending to cry and wipe my eyes, due to sadness. In truth, I was sad; for the Masens. Edward Sr. was sitting there and he dug his fingers in his eyes wiping away tears as Stephenie was crying freely. I stood behind Carlisle while he sat in his chair and Esme to his right. We just told the Masens' Edward didn't make it, and now we were making funeral arrangements.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this. I can't plan my step-sons funeral, I can't. He was like my son, you understand right?" Stephenie asked. Esme had hurt written all over her face.

"Of course Stephenie, I completely understand. Edward", Esme started but that made them both have more tears down their faces, "I'm sorry, I…Mr. Masen would you like to drop out as well?" Esme asked softly. Edward Sr. nodded and looked up. His eyes were red, and he had dried tears and bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again, but more tears were flowing down. Then his head shot up and he started to panic. I just stared at him.

"Where's Juliet?" he asked. I swallowed thickly and looked to Carlisle and Esme. Esme got a concerned and confused look on her soft face.

"A woman named Jennifer came and claimed her. She said that you two weren't comfortable to come over so you guys sent her to pick her up. She said she was Edward's aunt. She knew everything about your family; I wasn't here when she left. All I know is that my son Jasper answered the door, she introduced herself, and ran out" Esme lied smoothly, with a panicked tone in her voice as well.

"Jennifer? I don't have a sister named Jennifer!" he said really getting scared. Esme nodded.

"We need to call the police!" Stephanie cried out and sobbed once more. I walked over and gave her a big hug and she held my tight. My eyes were glassy and I was sniffling.

"My half brother, Charlie Swan, is chief of police. I'll give him a call" Edward said as he started writing stuff down on the paper Carlisle gave him.

"How are we going to look for Juliet, grieve for Edward and plan a…" Stephenie sobbed as she was trying to get the 'F' word out.

"It's ok, we all need time to grieve" Carlisle said with his eyes glassy as well.

"Are the Webbers, or Cheneys helping?" I asked. Esme shook her head and I went over to hug her, as she squeezed me tight. It was a sad moment right there, and I even felt like crying. I needed motherly assurance.

"Alright, we'll talk more later. Again, I'm so sorry Mr. Masen, Stephenie. I'll help look for darling Juliet." Carlisle said as he and Edward Sr. shook hands and he hugged Stephenie softly. Esme hugged them both and then they looked to me.

Stephenie had me in her arms as we hugged each other tightly. I smelt the salt water tears and she sniffled in my shoulder.

"Are you going to be there?" She asked softly. I nodded my head as we hugged again.

"I'm so sorry" I choked out. She looked down then to me.

"I'm sorry as well. You and E loved each other quite a lot. I hope you can cope" she smiled, but it was a very sad one. I smiled back as well and Edward Sr. hugged me close.

"Stay strong honey, stay strong" he whispered in my ear very fatherly like and we let go.

"You too." I said as we walked them out and watched them drive off. I looked to Carlisle and Esme and pouted.

"I feel mean" I said and they chuckled and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged them back one arm on each of them and they kissed my cheeks. I smiled.

"See! I always knew you liked her best!" Emmett pouted and ran up the stairs.

"Emmett" Esme sighed and went up the stairs.

"Emmett, baby I love you" Rose laughed as she went up the stairs as well.

"Emmett is a freak" I told Carlisle. He nodded in agreement.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as Carlisle and I walked into the living room. I saw Juliet with Alice, Jasper and Ben were out hunting and Angela was reading a book on the recliner.

"Oh, he went out to go get groceries for Juliet" Alice explained. Oh.

"Ok" I replied lamely and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"How was it?" she asked. I hesitated but sighed. Angela glanced at me from her book but she was listening as she read.

"A lot of crying and the word 'sorry' being repeated over and over. It was sad. I feel really bad for the Masens." I said. Alice looked at my and rubbed my arm.

"It'll be ok, honey" she smiled.

"I know, all that's left is the funeral. Great" I mumbled. Alice laughed and smiled.

"Hey! At least you get to wear your new dress!" she grinned. I laughed. Leave it up to Alice to find some way to bring shopping or fashion into a sob story.

"I'll wear it. It's acceptable." I shrugged.

"What about Ben and I?" Angela asked as she turned the page. I pursed my lips trying to think of what Carlisle said about them.

"Oh! Yeah, we'll be honoring you all on the same day. We all had the same friends, so it wouldn't matter. Plus your families small too" I commented. She nodded and sighed while she closed her book.

"Do you remember Isaac and Joseph?" she asked. I racked my head for those names but they didn't sound familiar. I shook my head no.

"They're my brothers. I thought I would be happy getting away from them but, I don't. In a way I miss them" she said like it was a foreign concept. I smiled sympathetic at her again.

"Ang, it'll be ok" I told her. She nodded and I heard an 'I'm home!' along with a door slam. Edward, my Edward, walked in with a few bags of groceries and took off his blue hat that kept his hair up.

"Anyone recognize you?" I asked. He shook his head no and started putting stuff away.

"So what happened while I was gone?" he asked and I got up off the couch and sat at the island. Should I tell him about our meeting with his parents? Would he get upset? Oh well, only one way to find out.

"I met with your parents today" I murmured. He stopped in his tracks and looked to me.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He bit his lip and I carried on.

"They're not helping with the funeral. They couldn't handle it." I told him and he nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Sweets, it'll be fine. After the funeral we can leave and come back in the next century, when everyone we know will be dead and gone" I told him. He looked at me and glared. Oops, wrong choice of wording.

"I'm sorry" I told him. He stopped and made a yelling, moaning sound.

"What was that?" I asked. I don't get this boy at all right now.

"I'm frustrated" he said and went on with making…noises.

"Baby, are you sure after everything we can be safe and somewhat normal?" he asked as he was standing next to me and lifted me up onto the counter. I nodded.

"I promise" it told him and looked him in the eyes. He smiled.

"Ok" he said.

"After all, I want to see how Juliet can form to a family full of vampires!" I said and hissed in a playful way. He growled back at me and grinned.

"Me too. Hopefully she'll like it" he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully" I said.

**A lot of depressed moments now. I was crying writing this. Well R&R! **

**Elizabeth Underwood **


	32. And So It Begins

**Bella POV **

"Bella! Look at the news!" Emmett shouted from downstairs as I raced down the steps and stopped when I entered the living room. I saw the reporter 'Michelle Sanders' reporting live from our street, well Edward's street.

"It has been said that the dead teenager, Edward Masen, from Forks, Washington had a daughter, Juliet Masen. She has been reported missing from Masen's girlfriend, Bella Cullen's family and has been taken from Cullen's house and kidnapped by a woman who goes by the name Jennifer who posed at Masen's aunt. If you have any information call Forks Police Department" she reported as a picture of Juliet went onto the screen. I swallowed and Juliet stared at the picture with wide eyes.

"Why is my picture on the news?" she asked Edward. Edward was a loss for words as he looked to me with the expression 'Explain'.

"Your parents" I told him. He nodded and looked down to Juliet. She was very excited her picture was on the news. But it was a negative attention. I felt horrible for reporting my soon-to-be step-daughters missing appearance.

"We won't stop looking until she is found" A soft, but stern hoarse voice said from the TV as Edward Sr. and Stephanie said from the news channel.

"I'm right here!" Juliet said and looked at her grandparents on the TV with annoyance. I felt like crying.

"Juliet, please stop shouting, Daddy wants to listen to this" Edward said as he turned up the volume.

Both Edward Sr. and Stephenie were wearing those Missing Persons t-shirts with a picture of their granddaughter on it.

Emmett turned it off as they started asking questions and he looked to us, then went upstairs to play X-BOX 360.

"Great, now I feel horrible" Edward said as he let Juliet go out and play with Jasper in the backyard, A.K.A., the forest. How Edward let that one happen, I shall never know.

"Edward it's not your fault" I whispered to him. He nodded and laid his head on my stomach as I turned to TV back on to watch to movie Alice rented, The Ugly Truth. I played with his hair as I heard Carlisle and Alice talking about arrangements.

"We can give them marble headstones!" Alice grinned.

"Of course we can Alice. They'll be the odd ones out" Carlisle laughed.

"Marble and stone. Didn't we all get stone?" she asked. I could practically see Carlisle get his 'thinking face' on and he shook his head.

"Indeed we did" he said. Alice made a 'hmm' sound and I heard her skipping towards Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Just a question, will it be like this all the time?" Edward asked. I nodded and pulled his hair a little bit then continued relaxing him with his hair

"Yeah it will babe. It's pretty boring isn't it?" I asked. He chuckled a little, it sounded like a tired sound, and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"A little. Maybe, my being here will change that though" he said suggestively. I gave a small smile and shrugged also.

"Who knows, maybe you'll make human friends" I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"Jules would like that. It would look weird if she was only Cullen or Masen or whatever who actually made friends. Maybe her parents can join too" he said and winked. I threw in a light laugh and squeezed him to me.

"I like your thinking" I told him.

"Everyone does" he said amused and closed his eyes getting situated looking like he was falling asleep.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"It's weird, not being able to sleep. But it is nice to relax" he said and looked to the TV.

"Ooh, girls in bikinis and fighting in a jello kiddie pool" he grinned. I glared at the TV and turned it off. He gave out a loud laugh and hugged me to him.

"Babe I only have eyes for you"

"Yeah you do" I said and looked away then looked to him out of the corner of my eye, which meant I was joking.

"You believed me!" I taunted and got up, which made him fall to the couch as I ran to the kitchen.

"Oh this game?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow. I nodded. He crouched down and stared me down, like his prey. Then he lifted his head and pounced. He was pretty damn fast, I'll say. He tackled me in front of the stairs and we made the table with the glass plate on it break.

"Edward!" Esme screeched.

And so it begins.

**Ok, yeah I'm just droning on and on and on. I hate it when people do that. So I'm sorry. **

**Just some fluff(: R&R! **

**Elizabeth Templeton**


	33. Epilogue

**No POV **

The preacher man said, "Let us bow our heads and pray,Lord please lift their souls, and heal this hurt", Esme looked to Carlisle and they both bowed their heads in respect and looked to see how Angela, Ben, and Edward were doing. Edward had a black hat on and sunglasses. He claimed he was Ben and Edward's best friend, and didn't want people to see him cry. The poor darling. Angela's hair was put into a high pony and she had makeup on for once. Ben had is arm over her shoulder and they both looked down the entire time. I rubbed Bella's shoulder and she laid her head on my shoulder. Carlisle has his arm around us.

"Miss Cullen, would you like to say something?" The preacher asked Bella softly. She swallowed and nodded. Carlisle ruffled the ends of her hair before giving her a small push towards the three caskets. She looked at Esme who have her a gentle encouraging smile and nodded over to them. She swallowed and walked to the stage to give her word.

"As many of you, I was Edward's girlfriend. I was there from the moment he came to Forks, to the moment he over dosed. I knew him better than most. I knew the hard exterior, but the soft inside. He was my first love, it's really hard to let someone you love so much, just slip away from you. I know he's probably devastated by his daughter's disappearance, that's why I vow to find her someday. I love you Edward. Now Angela and Ben are a different story. Angela was my partner in English, and we became friends quickly. Then she introduced me to Ben, and they were the two most in love, but conservative couples I've ever seen. It was like you had to look away sometimes" Bella explained, her eyes glassy as she looked to Angela and Ben who were looking at eachother with small, happy smiles, "but even they had their faults. That's what leads us to today. Angela and I were doing homework together, and she and Ben got into a fight. Ben wanted to drive up to apologize and take her to dinner. He made me promise not to tell her. But when he crashed, she felt terrible. She couldn't walk without him. So she killed herself. Now, I'm not going to do that, but I do relate to the feeling. I love you Angela, Ben you too. Thanks" she said quietly as she left. A small but quiet applause went towards her. She walked down the steps back to Edward and he gave her a small hug.

Edward stared at her with such adoration it made the Cullens smile. Bella gave him a small hug, and they quickly kissed before anyone could see, and they just stood there for the rest of the ceremony.

Angela's brothers gave small speeches. Poor Angela had glassy eyes and I could her fighting against herself to not go up there and give them hugs. It broke Esme when they said, "Even though we fought a lot, and she was right most of the time, we did it because we loved her. She was the best older sister. I miss you Angie". Or when Ben's little sister cried while she said "I love you Big Ben. Promise me you'll visit". Such innocent youths, such a sad day for them.

"Thank you, the family may leave first" the preacher dismissed as the Cullen's all walked down the aisle and the kids kept their heads down, as Alice for fun, dabbed her eyes and sniffled. She was having fun with this. They all piled into their respective cars and left home. I looked to Carlsile and took his hand.

"Kids, how are you?" Esme asked. Angela looked to her, then looked back into her lap. Esme reached back and rubbed her shoulders and gave her a soft smile. Angela replied with a sad smiled then sniffled for effect; Esme giggled.

"It was sad listening to Isaac and Joseph. Even though, the stuff they said was true, I too will miss them" she said.

"I feel bad for Juliet" Edward said. Of course. Carlisle looked to him in the mirror and grimaced. He couldn't stan seeing one of his adoptive children. You could make his day just by being happHe couldn't stan seeing one of his adoptive children. You could make his day just by being happ. It broke him to see him sad.

"Edward it's ok, after this it'll all be over" he assured. Edward nodded and swallowed as he took off his ahd and ran a hand through his hair.

"Honey, we have to tell her. Tell her why we're moving and the reason she can't see Nana Steph and Grandpa Eddie" Bella told him softly, as she held onto his arm and rubbed his shoulder. He glanced at her and sighed.

"I just feel guilty. She'll never have a normal life" He saia dn looked to Carlisle.

"I know the feeling son" Carlisle said as he pulled up to the house. He saw Rose with Juliet in her arms smiling.

"Hey Daddy! I gots a question" She said as Edward and his family got out of the cars. He smiled, leaving his family behind to go get his daughter from his new sister's arms. He grinned at her, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, as he gave her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled as she leaned her head back to give a hard loud laugh.

"What's your question silly girl?" he asked. His family just smiled at them as they slowly walked ot the house.

"Aunt Rosie was packing her stuff in boxes. She said that Uncle Jasper is already packed, and that I should start soon too. Why?" She asked. It was such a big question to Edward but to Juliet it was a very innocent question.

"Well sweetie, we need to talk" he said. Juliet's expression got frightened, as she thought she was in trouble. Edward laughed.

"No your not in trouble. I just need to tell you somethings. Go inside to your mother and tell her Daddy says we need to have a chat ok?" he asked. She nodded as he put her on the ground and she ran inside the house.

"Edward, I just wanted you to know that I'm very proud of you. You're a great father" Rosalie told him softly as she went inside after her niece.

"Well Rose, it was time to tell her. Time to start the new chapter in our lives" he grinned. She grinned back as she jumped onto his back and locked her ankles around his waist.

"Give me a piggyback ride, dear brother of mine" she said as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, also a very slobbery one.

"No problem" he said as he raced into the house to give his daughter the reason they were moving.

**ITS AT AN END! **

**R&R! **

**I have the sequel up probably later tonight, or tomorrow. Definitely by tomorrow if not tonight thought. I promise(: **

**The New Mrs. Elizabeth Underwood**


	34. Sequel Update!

**Hey everyone! **

**Well, I recently deleted A Flamingo Amongst A Flock Of Pigeons because I thought it was horribly written, and I decided to re-write it. I only have the first chapter, but it's there now on my profile and I am starting the story again(: **

**I hope you like my re-write and R&R! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


End file.
